The Road of Pokemon Master
by AracelyH
Summary: Every generation differs from one another in the war for Pokemon Master. Immortal Sages, beings of the archaic past, would not dare to call themselves Pokemon Masters. Peerless generations could not comprehend the final mantra that is needed to ascend the world's peak. And even Invincible characters could not surmount the terminus of the world to obtain true invincibility.
1. Chapter 1-Eternal Longing

**Warning: OOCs everywhere and anywhere.**

 **10/20/18 Update, I literally forgot this piece of advice all this time, but if you wish to see Ash's journey from the beginning first, then I would suggest to read from chapter 12 and onward. Most of the terminology mentioned in the first ten chapters or so is not present at the beginning of Ash's journey, so you don't have to worry about not knowing the important bits.**

 **With that said, I hope to see all of you at the summit of the Pokemon World and our glimpse into the complexity of Ash's peculiar** **generation.**

* * *

 _Present Era, First Century, Pokemon World_

If one can see every region within the world right now, then one will see the entire population of humans and Pokemon alike, kneeling down and facing towards Pallet Town, as their communications were tuned to an announcer.

"The Eastern Lands of the Pokemon World, the birthplace of the many miracles that preceded our time, from the founding of the Eastern Emperor City by the Hundred Emperors to the great hall built by Pokemon Master Red and now a new page of history is to be added to its great marvels...ladies and gentlemen of the world, Pokemon of all species...please hold your peace, the new Pokemon Master is arriving at Pallet Town as we speak.", an announcer solemnly said while the entire world listens.

From the great mountains of Sinnoh to the hidden ninja village in Kalos, every single living being held their peace.

While the whole wide world was in a state of perpetual motion, the large clearing within Pallet Town held millions of people and Pokemon, where even Legendaries could be seen within their ranks. There were numerous gym leaders, countless Pokemon elites, immeasurable Pokemon and common people. All of them were silently standing, as they wait in anticipation of the arrival of the Pokemon Master to be.

They were all lined up to the sides of an incredibly splendid carpet that seem to be made by fairies, stretching for many kilometers long until it reached a stairway. The stairway was part of a platform that extended upwards, where to its sides, seated Pokemon Champions from the vast regions of the world. They had an incomparably stern expressions that could suppress everything underneath the heavens.

At the very top of the stairway was an altar with a very heaven-frightening beauty dressed in regal clothing to its side. She had long blue-hair that resembles the vastness of the oceans, and jade-like skin that could not be tainted by anything. This woman was of course this generation's Heavenly Enchantress of the World Protecting Palace, which sits arrogantly above the earth. She too, waited in silence for the arrival of the Pokemon Master.

Today would be the most important event that this generation would ever see within their lifetime, as this inauguration of a Pokemon Master would show the perseverance of the entire world towards the future.

 _Thump...Thump...Thump...Thump..._

The world begins to shake as the hoofs of a Rapidash could be heard from kilometers away of Pallet Town. The suns and moons begin to lose their color with the presence of a Pokemon Master looming near the world, while universal laws quiver in fear. Even the wind kept its silence when the carriage of the invincible ruler roams across the heaven and earth.

The carriage was engraved with true mantras, which was carved by all who aspires for the limits of the world. The true mantras emitted a presence, surrounding the carriage, that kept all universal laws and worldly desires at bay. The carriage itself was being pulled along by four Rapidash of the ascended rank! In matters of seconds, like if the four Rapidash could use teleport, the carriage crossed canyons and mountains unhindered until it reached its destination.

Myriad life became silent as the carriage draws near the carpet...all eyes were on the carriage that carries this generation's Pokemon Master. When the carriage arrives, there was a momentary silence, which seems to last for an entire eternity before a fetcher skitters to the front, clearing his voice and opening the carriage door.

He shouted, **"Presenting his royal majesty, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"**

Fanfare begins to play, as existence watches the Pokemon Master descends from his carriage...and then it stops when the man touched the carpet. The world was filled with an indomitable presence, as he was dressed in a kingly attire with the colors of gold, red, and white. His red cape flutters in the air for just a moment until the wind realizes its error and creases. The Pokemon Master's eyes were like the void itself, domineering and immeasurable to everything underneath the heaven, as his hair radiates light to existence.

When he begins to walk towards the altar, the aura of a Pokemon Master enveloped the entire world, every living being on earth felt his heavenly aura. Each step the Pokemon Master takes, each row of people and Pokemon begins to kneel when he passes, not even Legendary Pokemon would dare to falter.

It wouldn't be until the Pokemon Master was at the front of the stairway that all below the platform were kneeling down. And with his first step on the stairway, the Pokemon Champions all promptly stood up, and kneels down when he passes them. The Lord Master's steps could be heard throughout the six directions and four winds, as he reached the altar, where the Heavenly Enchantress was in front of him...the Pokemon Master kneels down before her.

Then and only there, will be the only time a Pokemon Master would lower his head before another living being. The Heavenly Enchantress seeing his action, draws her sword and places it on the shoulder of the one who will carry the World's Will.

She begins to speak in a severe voice, where a wrong response would mean death.

"Do you swear on your life for the responsibility you are to carry? To move the world towards a new era."

"Yes."

"Will you give up your life for the safety of the Pokemon World? To become its absolute Justice."

"Yes."

"Do you swear on your soul that you will guard the entire world from danger time and again?"

"Yes."

"If someone close to you was to be found guilty of world annihilation or his/her life is needed to be sacrifice for the safety of the world. Can you personally execute this person and exterminate that person's entire lineage?"

"Yes."

"And finally, do you understand the magnitude of the title you are to bear? To become the number one invincible expert of the Pokemon World. To carry the World's Will."

"Yes.", without stuttering or hesitation, the Pokemon Master answered all the questions without room for compromise.

"Then it is decided."

The Heavenly Enchantress withdraws her sword and put it back into its sheath. She holds her hands together and begins to recite an ancient chant, where lights gather around her, massing up towards her hands. Then she kneels down, lifting her hands up to the Pokemon Master and opens the folded hands to be reveal a green orb formed from incandescent lights...the symbol of a Pokemon Master.

"By my will as Heavenly Enchantress, as the embodiment of everything within the Pokemon World. You, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, shall become this generation's Pokemon Master of the Pokemon World.", the Heavenly Enchantress speaks solemnly.

"..."

The Pokemon Master stands up and takes hold of the green orb.

"Your Majesty.", the world spoke in a harmonious voice when the generation's ruler grabbed on to the green orb.

"By your will, the world shall kneel before you...by your will, all within the Pokemon World is for you to decide.", she spoke in a submitting voice, which was then followed by an uproar of shouts that resounded throughout the world.

"ALL HAIL THE POKEMON MASTER!"

"ALL HAIL ASH!"

"ALL HAIL POKEMON MASTER ASH!"

"ALL HAIL THE LORD MASTER!"

"All HAIL THE POKEMON MASTER!"

The eternal dream of the Pokemon World has finally been realized.

The Countless Worlds and Nine Heavens tremble at the awakening of the Pokemon Master.

The first Pokemon Master of the Star Seizing Era of Pokemon is born.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Pallet Town_

"Ash, why are you still awake?" Delia looked at her son sitting on his bed when she opened his door, while his face was staring towards the ceiling of the room. Delia felt something wrong as his four-year-old son didn't look back at her when she asked the question, prompting her to worry. There was a moment of silence until Ash spoke in a voice that lacked emotions.

"Mom...I had a dream.", Ash continues to stare at the ceiling while his eyes had a hint of brightness within them, sparkling for a moment in enlightenment.

"Oh, what kind of dream honey? Was it a scary one?", Ash's mom spoke with a worried look, as a terrible dream could be the leading factor in her son being up so late, as she walked to the side of the bed.

Ash turned his head towards her mom, who saw eyes that seemed to stare directing into her soul with him speaking in an emotionless voice, "No mom, not a scary one."

"Oh? Then what kind of dream did you have honey?", Delia sat down beside her son, wondering if she should call a doctor or not, as she has never seen Ash having such an expression from his four years of life before. This seriously made her feel that something was wrong with her son, which needed immediate attention right away.

Ash thought for a bit before responding, "It was a dream where I was a Pokemon Master, mom. There was a lot of people kneeling down to me and a really pretty lady that gave me an orb."

Delia's eyes widened when she heard the content of the dream. A generation's invincible ruler! This was what her son had a dream on, and even the symbol of a Pokemon Master was included. She then begins to back track though her entire life from the point of her son's birth, but couldn't really remember if she had talked with her son about a Pokemon Master before. And it was even more unlikely any other person had mentioned it to her son, as she never let Ash out of her watch for the entirety of his life.

"Mom...", Ash's word brought Delia out from her thoughts to only see tears falling off from her son without reason or rhyme.

"Ash..."

"Mom, why am I crying? It hurts every time I see your face...is there something wrong with me?", his voice even though emotionless seems to have a bit of powerful pathos in the mix with his eyes in confusion. It was at this time that Delia knew what was happening with her son and she felt relieved.

She moved close and made her son's head touch her chest, while rubbing his head in a gentle manner and tenderly speaks, "There there Ash, there is nothing wrong with you. It's good to have dreams like that honey. It shows me that you're going to grow up to become someone very important someday. But for now, just rest Ash, you need to sleep. You are only a child right now...we will have a talk about this again when you are a little bit older."

"Okay mom."

* * *

 _Location: "Middle Lands", World Protecting Palace_

"Aquila, Sagittarius, Ophiuchus, Capricorn, Libra, Lupus, Scorpius...", a little girl read the constellations from the night sky, while an aura was slowly being develop with the passage of each constellation spoken.

"Her Highness is truly worthy of being chosen as this generation's Heavenly Enchantress."

"Indeed, being able to comprehend the first mantra of the world while only being a child is truly godsend."

Two maids were muttering before their mistress until she called, "Mira."

One of the maid immediately came to her calling and bow, "You call, Your Highness."

"What time is it?"

"Replying to Your Highness, it have been five hours since your appointed time for sleep."

"I see...both of you can leave now, I will tend to myself."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Although both of the maids were not suppose to leave their mistress unattended, but her words were law within the palace, even as a child, she has complete control over the entire region, not even a palace elder would dare to speak out against her, so they can only comply.

When the two maids close the door behind them, the little girl's heart began to beat at a great pace, while her cheeks bushed with a deep dye of red. Her entire body could not stop shivering, as she held a hand to her heart and whispers with an embarrassed voice, "What-t kind of feeling is this...why can't my heart stop beating after that dream?" The young Heavenly Enchantress's mind was in great confusion, as with many others too. Unbeknownst to all of them, after that dream fades away, their lives will interconnect in a way that would astound this entire generation.

* * *

 **This is just an idea that pooped up the same way just like with my other work. I am writing this as a reminder for the future. And now...back to getting rid of this writer's block and finishing the first chapter.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Remembrance

**_This is just for reminiscing about something from awhile ago, which caught my greatest attention. For those that get where this is coming from...you have my deepest respects._**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Peninsula,_ _Dragon's Cliff_

A man, whose seem to be quite young, was standing on the edge of a mountain cliff, given the name for its history, and looking towards a large clearing beneath the mountain. The clearing seem to be able to hold millions if not billions of living beings all in one spot. While he was staring off into the distance, another person descended from the sky on a Flygon and walked close to the man's side.

"Hai, what are you doing here? Our army is about to en mass soon...they are questioning your whereabouts.", inquired by the person to Hai, who did not turn his head to see the new arrival.

There was a moment of silence between them before Hai took a few breaths and spoke, "...Tell me old friend...is this truly the only path that we can travel on?"

Hai's old friend felt a strange sense of hesitation coming from him, as he had never in his entire life seen Hai question his own decisions for eons now.

"What do you mean Hai? Is this not the chance we had been waiting for? A chance to reclaim our sacred title and the birthright of our world.", a worried friend tries to reaffirm their goal that Hai seem to be losing hope in, while slowly approaching closer, but with each step closer, he thought they were being separated by an ever-growing road.

"But, is this the only way we can go about it?"

"..."

Hai's question left the person silent, as he could slowly see where his hesitation is coming from, since living for millions of years while fighting side by side with Hai had led to a mutual understanding. Hai, hearing nothing in return, began to speak again with his eyes gazing towards a slowly rising sun.

"Throughout our entire world's history, there will not be a greater bloodshed than the one we will be committing for this assault...one where if we lose, then the whole of the world is to fall with us...so I ask again old friend...is this truly the path we must go on to solve this war?"

The melancholy within his voice was heard by his friend, which made him realize that Hai, even now, is thinking of the consequences that will come with an invasion of the Eastern Emperor City, when Lord Rayquaza and Maiden Mew had already given their blessings for the plan.

"Hai...I do not know if this is the right path to take or not, however I do know...that there is no higher honor than the reclamation of the Eastern Emperor City and our sacred title for the future generations."

"Future generations will also see the amount of blood that will be spill during our campaign against that damnable Pokemon Master and his distasteful alliance with them. Can we really justify our cause for this battle...when the war is about to be lost?", Hai quickly answers and inquires an answer from his friend.

"If you doubt our capabilities, then-", interrupting his sentence, Hai swiftly denies, "It is not that I doubt the capabilities of yours or any others that are here today, but the nature of my own purpose. If I doubt that this is the correct path to venture down, then what confidence do I have for leading an invasion of our birthright?"

Hai could not see a bright future ahead of this generation, as he begins to question his every action from his emergence to the dark era till now, seeing a loop of dead bodies lying all around him. The current Pokemon Master has betrayed the world, the world is in pain from the invaders from another part of the universe, and even the legends of the era were falling one by one to the darkness. While the other person felt the agony of Hai and tries to help him see the meaning of the invasion.

"The Eastern Emperor City is our world's legacy...Pokemon and humans alike look up at it as a beacon of hope towards the future during our darkest time. We must let them see that the beacon of hope is not lost...that our world is not lost Hai."

"The city was our legacy, but is it our future? You and I have lived for millions of years already, our life cannot hold out for any longer than it has. We have seen many great nations rise and fall during our generation and now, the collapse of our civilization by the hands of our brethrens...what can a symbol amount to if we cannot even see the light of tomorrow? I feel as if Yang sought out the wrong person to lead the world during this era.", Hai gently utters and tilted his head back to his friend, giving what seem to be his most honest review of the situation.

His friend could not believe that the man once known to be the brightest star of their generation and bestowed upon the title of Myriad Life for being the first to reach both the Spear Pillars and the Halls of Origins was being hesitant!

"I do not know the mind of Pokemon Master Yang as well as you do, but I do know that he had not chosen the wrong person for this endeavor and that the blood spill today will not be in vain-", Hai interrupts his sentence, and in an instant, crossed time and space, to directly being in front of his friend, grabbing his friend's collar towards him, while shouting, "Easy enough to say for someone not sending billions to their deaths!",

"From someone that is part of those billions being sent to death!", his friend's reply was as forceful as Hai's with an even more emphasis on the part of death.

"..."

Seeing that Hai became silent with his eyes slowly widening and his grip loosening on the collar, the friend continues to speak.

"I will be among the first to spill rivers of blood throughout the city! I am Longevity Dragon Aldrich Teru! And my lineage sworn to protect the Eastern Emperor City until the last one.", his shout could be heard throughout the heaven and earth, as he glares fiercely into Hai's eyes.

"...Longevity Dragon, you and many others will not live the invasion, but...why?", Hai lost a sense of himself and his reason, asking a question with an easy answer, which Aldrich replies, "Because there is no greater worth than dying for the world that we cherished so."

"...", Myriad Life remains silent.

"Hai, I can see the eyes of fear within you, but now is the time. We need you more than ever. You inspired trillions to rise up and fight for a future...a future where humans and Pokemon can live in peace."

With that sentence, Hai came to his senses, removing his hands from Aldrich's collar, he turns his head to look towards the horizon of the rising sun once more and quietly whispers, "...A world where we could finally live in peace…"

Aldrich walks forward, beyond the Myriad Life, and speaks while having his head looking at the same aspect as Hai had once did, "Hai, you inspired me and many others to take up their arms for the world, which is more than what Yang can do within a lifetime."

"..."

Hai was silent at his friend's statement and Aldrich feeling a change within his aura, became relieved at the outcome and kneels to the Myriad Life, softly mutters, "...Lead us there Hai…"

"Aldrich…"

When Hai spoke those words, he heard a sound which made the world trembled and saw innumerable numbers of little dots coming towards the mountain's clearing from all directions.

 _Thump...Thump...Thump…_

The sound became more apparent with every passing second, as figures of humans and Pokemon could be made out by Hai, where the sky was covered by numerous humans and Pokemon, blocking out the sun and the ground seem to be covered by numerous ants.

Hearing the sound, Aldrich smiles and speaks one final time, "We are here for you to command, sir."

When the words were said, some made it to the clearing and kneels towards Hai with the one at the very front shouting, "Jacob, Hundred Imperial Clan's Slaughter Regiment, awaiting for sir!"

Which was followed by another shout that came from another group that arrives in second, "Maria, Hundred Imperial Clan's Medical Corps awaiting for sir!", as it repeats...

"Jesse, Hundred Imperial Clan's Guard Unit, awaiting for sir!"

"Aahliyah, Hundred Imperial Clan's Rear Guard Division, awaiting for sir!"

"Terrance, Hundred Imperial Clan's Forward Guard Regiment, awaiting for sir!"

"Rachel, Hundred Imperial Clan's Air Combat Battalion, awaiting for sir!"

"Flora, Hundred Imperial Clan's Supply Unit, awaiting for sir!"

"Brady, Hundred Imperial Clan's Secondary Defensive Regiment, awaiting for sir!"

"Min, Hundred Imperial Clan's South-Eastern Army, awaiting for sir!"

"Thao, Hundred Imperial Clan's Northern Army, awaiting for sir!"

"Mariana, Hundred Imperial Clan's Scarlet Brigade, awaiting for sir!"

"Syalis, Hundred Imperial Clan's Thousand Unions, awaiting for sir!"

"Cana, Hundred Imperial Clan's Advanced Infantry Strike Division, awaiting for sir!"

"Zlatina, Hundred Imperial Clan's Silver Armada, awaiting for sir!"

"Olivia, Hundred Imperial Clan's First Guard Division, awaiting for sir!"

"Zack, Hundred Imperial Clan's Great Fleet, awaiting for sir!"

"Vicky, Hundred Imperial Clan's Sky Wing Squadron, awaiting for sir!"

"Xena, Hundred Imperial Clan's Secret Intelligence Unit, awaiting for sir!"

"Salvia, Hundred Imperial Clan's Third Army, awaiting for sir!"

"Qin, Hundred Imperial Clan's Scouting Company, awaiting for sir!"

"Lily, Hundred Imperial Clan's Secondary Expeditionary Army, awaiting for sir!"

"Shun…"

The list went on, as the whole of the Hundred Imperial Clan prepares for an invasion of the Eastern Emperor City and reclaiming the rightful matters that belongs to the future.

That one day...led to the death of countless lives whose names may have been lost, but their stories live on with the world…

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 2-Decides the Era (1)

**Still updating, but I'm stuck on that first chapter...will be done that I can confidently say.**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto_

A figure could be seen riding on top of a Pidgeot across the vast wildlands underneath the heaven. This person was a man with spiky-brown hair, dressed in a black collared shirt and purple pants, with eyes as dark as the night. And if one could get a clear view of his face, then they would immediately know who was the owner of the Pidgeot.

His name is Gary Oak, the Pokemon Supreme, a top-tier Pokemon trainer, who had been a League Champion of every region at one point in time, and the person closest to the title of Pokemon Master, according to the masses. He was declared invincible at the age of 13 and made peerless at the age of 15, which was a feat that only a few select individuals could do. While bestowed upon the title of Pokemon Supreme for his feat of matching the legends of our time, being able to endure against the might of the Blazing Beast of Stainless Light, breaking through the death field of Demise Yveltal, and even lasting for a hundred moves against Lord Rayquaza in pure power. It was rumored that he had even fought against an Immortal Sage of old, which given the chance of meeting one was already an honor in itself.

When the glory of the past was being radiated around him, the Pokemon Supreme saw a human sitting next to a tree that standed firmly alone in the wildlands, as if it had endured the countless ages since its establishment. The heaven-defying individual smirked and commanded his mystical beast to descend, which caused numerous Pokemon to run away in fright of someone who is closest to becoming this generation's ruler.

He ordered his Pidgeot to stay, as he made his way towards the tree. The Pokemon Supreme's every footstep emitted a terrifying aura, where all that heard it will feel incredibly worthless on the account of fearing footsteps.

Though the presence of the Pokemon Supreme could even make the current generation's Heavenly Enchantress express admiration for. The man, who was laying his back on the tree, seem to be quite lax, as if even an Immortal Sage could not shake him from that spot. When the Pokemon Supreme arrived at the tree, his eyes fell upon the sitting man, who was donned in a white and blue short sleeved jacket with blue jeans, while his hair drifted with the wind. It is also noted that there is a cap beside him. Like the Pokemon Supreme, the sitting man was another character that could make the world yield to him.

His name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, once the League Champion of Kanto and his rise to fame came from his feat of being able to battle the countless legends of our time to a standstill, shocking the world with his tales. The Pokemon Supreme stared at Ash, a stare that carries the weight of an invincible ruler, making even universal laws stay at bay, lasting until the Pokemon Supreme smiles and took a seat opposite of Ash.

...Silence ensues between them like neither of the two even knows of the others existence...they just continue sitting while the world waits in anticipation.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...the silence lasted for countless hours until the Pokemon Supreme finally stated his business, which God Bless Him for ending the silence.

"Ash, let's decide it all now...to see which one us will bear the title of Pokemon Master." The Pokemon Supreme declared, as if Ash was the only one that stands between him and the era's throne. This might come off as arrogant to anyone that have not seen the brilliance of this peerless generation, while those that do know of Gary's might, can only smile bitterly. Whole wide world, six directions, and ten true mantras, only this favored son of heaven could dare to show disdain to all outstanding heroes and legendary figures of the Pokemon World. He would even dare to wage war against the World Protecting Palace! Such an outrageous claim that would make all living beings' hearts stop. Who across the eons do not know the unbeatable potential of the palace that arrogantly sits above earth.

"..."

Ash did not respond like the voice of the Pokemon Supreme was nonexistent. His silence did not agitate the proud son of heaven, but actually made him smile even more happily than ever before. Gary lifted his head up towards the sky, closing his eyes in reminiscence, he speaks once again,"We were born on the same year, month, day, place, and even time."

"..."

"Our journey started exactly the same as well...I still remember it clearly, on that day, when we both vow that we would defeat each other in a battle.", the Pokemon Supreme snickers as the scene from the distant past came back to him, where two children were facing each other, their eyes burning with fire...the words spoken from that day resounded through his mind.

 _I will beat you Ash/Gary!_

"..."

"And for five years now, our battles have always ended up in a tie...never once, did either of us have the advantage."

"..."

"Hehe, it's funny how we were even declared invincible at that very location." The image of two figures walking down an elegant hall, while all the spectators kneeled down in reverence appeared within Gary's mind.

"..."

"It feels as if our destinies were connected, where neither of us could win the other...I think you feel the same way, don't you?"

"..."

"But this time would be different, you could feel it too, right?", Gary's eyes opened with that sentence. His eyes radiated a profound light, as his aura spreaded across the wildlands, making all kneel in fear and awe. The Pokemon and humans did not know why, however, they dare not to raise their heads until the storm was over. This is the might of an existence closest to the title of Pokemon Master!

Immortal Sages? So what?

Heavenly Celestials? What of them?

Mighty Legendaries? Weak.

Before the presence of the Pokemon Master, existence, itself, must yield.

"..." Though it was faint, the body of Ash shivers for just a fraction of a second upon hearing the words spoken by Gary. Such a heaven-defying chance that comes only once in an eternity for them to finally decide the better of the two.

The Pokemon Supreme, as if he could see the reaction in Ash, smiles and calmly said, "That feeling of change...a once in a lifetime chance to truly see which one of us will ascend the throne for this generation."

"..."

"Let's end this Ash...Let us shake this world with our battle that future generations will speak about it through the ages." The Pokemon Supreme made a fist with hands, pointing it towards the starry heaven.

"..." No words came out of Ash's mouth...only the whistle of the wind could be heard. Gary made a wry smile and rubbed his hair when not a single word came out of his mouth.

"You know Ash, you have become quite the silent type. I seriously can't feel the fire that burned inside you since our last battle at the Indigo Plateau."

"..."

"I do not need an answer, all I want to say is...thank you."

"..."

"Before that day, when you declare your intention of becoming the Pokemon Master to me, I have always thought that you would become my most trusted general in my war to the world's peak and obtaining the world's scared title. Yet, you shatter that illusion of mine...", the Pokemon Supreme pauses for a second for a response before continuing on, "When I felt the sting of your declaration, a fire truly lighted within me. I thought in my mind that I can't let you, that I would not be surpassed by anyone in this generation, making me realize that you would be my rival for the title of Pokemon Master."

"..."

"If not for that day, then I would have never pushed myself to the limit, to always be one step ahead of you, to show you that this generation will have me as its ruler, so...thank you, Ash, for everything."

After Gary finished talking, the silent man spoke, shaking the world with his every word,"...This era is mine."

"!" Gary's eyes widened at Ash's words, as he laughs wholeheartedly for a few moments before returning to normal and said, "That's the Ash I know."

...The two continues to silently sit beside the tree after their conversation.

The world did not know that a heaven-frightening battle would be taking place until the very next day. An uproar came from every corner of the Pokemon World when the battle of the ages would be taking place at the Indigo Plateau.

"Did you hear?! The Pokemon Supreme made a declaration!'

"A battle to decide the Pokemon Master! A Pokemon Master must appear during this era!"

"Isn't he being too conceived? Just this battle would decide the matter? Even if he is heaven-defying, the world still have many hidden dragons and fearless giants."

"It seems like a storm is brewing over the world."

"The Pokemon Supreme against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, aren't they from the same place?"

"Ayai...to be born in the same generation as those two, I don't know if I should consider myself lucky or not."

* * *

 _Location: "Middle Lands", World Protecting Palace_

 _A day after the declaration by the Pokemon Supreme_

In the main hall of the place that sits above earth, an elegant fairy could be seen sitting upon a throne. Her posture and aura made it seem as if she reigned over the world, verbal commanding the myriad races. This heavenly figure was none other than the current generation's Heavenly Enchantress, wearing a gold-like dress crafted from ancient origins, she is the rule of the Pokemon World. Even supreme existences, such as Titled Gods and Immortal Sages, must give way when meeting her.

And to her side, standing like statues in front of pillars beneath the throne, were several silver-cloaked individuals. They were the Heavenly Enchantress's personally elite guard, where each and everyone of them were carefully chosen by the World Protecting Palace to aid the celestial maiden in matters that did not only included protecting. In their eyes, the Heavenly Enchantress's words were heavenly decrees, as if she wished, they would even dare to kill a Pokemon Master and present the head to their mistress.

"Mira, do you think I was being a bit too forceful?", the celestial maiden asked. The question sprouted when the Heavenly Enchantress asked to personally go to the Indigo Plateau, the palace went into a frenzy. They pleaded their enchantress to stay inside the palace and watch it from the comfort of the main hall, instead of personally going. Even several palace elders tried to persuade her to rethink the matter, however, the Heavenly Enchantress ignored their words and pushed the issue through.

Now the palace was in a chaotic mess, papers were everywhere, people and Pokemon were running back and forth, trying to put a hold on issues that were suppose to be done today and rescheduling everything for the entire year again, which gave the fairy maiden a headache. She was now pondering whether pushing the issue through was a good thing or not.

"Absolutely not Your Highness, the words you speak are laws to every member residing within the palace.", the maid to her side gently spoke, wishing for nothing but her mistress's happiness.

The Heavenly Enchantress could only sigh from her response and tiredly stated, "The palace's laws...although I believe we follow this dogma too rigorously for our own good, however, it seems this place cannot function without me."

Mira shivered at her mistress's words, as she detected pain within her tone, emotionlessly said, "Forgive me Your Highness, this lowly one does not dare to give more pressure to your grand role."

A dagger appeared from the maid's hands and was raised to her throat, seemingly ready to take her own life until her mistress frowned and in a harsh tone, questioned the maid, "What are you doing Mira?"

"Since I have failed my role of comforting Your Highness in her times of need. My life is no longer of any use to Your Highness or to the palace.", Mira said with a emotionless tone. There were a few of the statute-like individuals inside the hall that seemed to agree with Mira's words, as their eyes revealed murderous intent towards the maid, readying to kill at a moment's notice.

If not for the Heavenly Enchantress glaring down upon them from her throne, then they might've just taken Mira's life before she, herself, could.

"Stop it, Mira.", the fairy maiden said in a commanding voice, deterring all oppositions to her words, effectively quelling both sides.

"As you wish, Your Highness.", Mira complied, lowering the dagger, which had been tainted by the maid's blood, which indicates just how serious Mira was when it comes to matter regarding her mistress's disposition.

Her mistress, seeing that Mira returned to normal, quietly sighed inside and said in a domineering voice, "This is the problem with trying to have a normal conversation with anyone within this palace...everyone would give up their lives in an instant if they even see a slight hint of pain in my eyes."

"...", the entire hall was silent, as it was obvious that their mistress's words were directed to all of them.

"Even though I am plastered as some kind of celestial maiden...I am still a human of flesh and blood, someone who is at the very center of worldly affairs. This is what the palace has forgotten...they have forgotten that upsetting me is not the end of the world...do you understand, Mira?", the Heavenly Enchantress reprimanded.

Mira considered her response before answering in a sincere and gentle voice, "A thousand apologies Your Highness, although this lowly one agrees with Your Highness's words, the palace and even I would not believe it. I was once an orphan that the palace picked off the streets and in the place of my parents, the palace nurtured me to where I am today. They raised me not as a weapon but as a family member that Your Highness can rely on."

When Mira's mistress saw a expression of sincerity appearing on her face, the Heavenly Enchantress couldn't help but ask, "Is that why you would not hesitate to take your life, Mira?"

Throughout the Heavenly Enchantress's life, she had never known nor bother to know why the palace members were ready to die for her. Before her ascension, the palace had spent every aching second in nurturing her, as if she was their religion, and after entering the peak of the world, none within the palace would move without her command. They are human as much as she is, aren't they?

As various thoughts were entering the fairy maiden's mind, her maid spoke, breaking her out from the trance, "That is only half the reason, Your Highness."

"Oh? Tell me, what is the other half?", the girl that sits arrogantly above earth asked like a child filled with curiosity. The maid and all below the throne could not help but cough, as they all had one thought circling around them, _Cute!_ This was more effective on Mira, being the one the question was directed to, which didn't help with what she answered with, "...this lowly one saw Your Highness as a mother. Since the time Your Highness ascended to the throne of the world, all living beings between heaven and earth became your children."

Mira's face started to blush, while the Heavenly Enchantress had slightly widen her eye in revelation. If not for her status as the Heavenly Enchantress, the fairy maiden's head would've been letting out steam in embarrassment.

 _*Cough*_ , all beneath the throne again coughed, as they were glad that if was not them that was saying those words toward their mistress.

Mira seeing the awkwardness in the mood, added something else to ease the tension,"Especially in the eyes of the palace, Your Highness is the only one capable of caring for the cradle of this world."

*Cough*, the sliver-cloaked individuals coughed again, which made the Heavenly Enchantress think that they had some kind of allergic reaction to something. Anyways, the peerless girl regained her composure, sighing inside her head for digging too deep into the question and thought a bit on Mira's words, before saying in an melancholic voice, "...such an ancient tradition that had endured for the ages since Pokemon Master Jacob jump-started the Morning Star Era and even more important after the start of the Heavens Moving Era with the sacrifice of Pokemon Master Red. I wonder...just how many of my predecessors resisted the flow of time for this duty."

To safeguard the entire Pokemon World until a heaven-defying individual could carry the World's Will and liberate them from their task.

Every Heavenly Enchantress since the distant past, had accepted the role of a mother, each and every one of them carried the weight of the entire world on their back, both in person and spirit. And in time, they come to see the tremendous burden that comes with the position, but they will not retreat, as they...have fallen in love with the world, whether it's from the myriad races or its incredible marvelous. They were intrigued by every walk of life and of the stories of the heroes of the past. Dawn's many predecessors felt inspire-no...joy from carrying out their sacred duty.

Having spent enough time on the matter, the Heavenly Enchantress closed her eyes and said, "Let's get going Mira."

As she started to get up from her throne, Mira asked, "But Your Highness, the match does not start for another two days."

The blue-haired girl at the words of her maid, opened her eyes, radiating profound light, which emitted a domineering aura that suppressed everything within the entire hall. Mira and even the elite guards felt it becoming harder to breathe, while the fairy without peers replied, "I did not say we would go straight to the Indigo Plateau. We will make a detour to the Eastern Emperor City, I wish to contemplate a few matters there."

The Heavenly Enchantress begins to walk down the stairs, as her dress dragged on to the floor and all onlookers felt an unattainable aura surrounding the chosen daughter of heaven.

Quickly following her mistress, Mira solemnly said, "Your Highness, I shall fast-forward a message to the city of our coming-", the Heavenly Enchantress interrupted Mira's sentence with a hand gesture and responses, "No need. I cannot wait any longer...we will explain ourselves when we're there."

"Yes, Your Highness.", Mira can only comply and follow her mistress's decision.

Each pillar the fairy maiden passed, two sliver-cloaked individuals would follow behind her, forming two straight lines escorting the rule of the world. The Heavenly Enchantress and her entourage walked towards a place within the palace, where thousands of physic-type Pokemon and their trainers resided. When they were about to enter, something was casted, and the Heavenly Enchantress disappeared into thin air. The two lines of sliver-cloaked, one by one, disappeared when they walked just a step into the room to god knows where.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Eastern Emperor City_

The city that stands at the epicenter of the world have seen many heaven collapsing events since its establishment, even so, the citizens of the city could not help but grasp in fear, as a sliver cloaked man suddenly appeared out of thin air, especially when his identity became known.

"Look...a six-sided flower emblem.", a young man said while pointing at the emblem attached to the silver cloaked.

"Someone from the World Protecting Palace have descended upon the Eastern Emperor City.", another man immediately said after realizing the importance of the emblem.

This should not be a strange matter, since countless generations of the palace had used teleport to come to the city before, let alone this time. What made this occasion alarming was that the palace had not announce its arrive, as it had in the past, making the people wonder.

"Wait! Look closer at that emblem!", a shout that did not have a origin quickly led the people to observe the emblem even closer to find out that each petal of the flower contains a red emerald engraved, letting some of the older generations to remember a saying from the palace.

"At the very center of the palace, entrusted with the scared task, the Heavenly Enchantress's personal elite guards.", an old man spoke in trepidation, allowing others to feel the significance of the sliver cloaked man.

"For such a figure to move from his duty in the palace...it seems even Her Highness might be interested in this battle.", an invincible character mutters, deducing the reason why the someone of such status would be here.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

"What?!", the invincible character could not believe his eyes as more sliver cloaked individuals appeared one by one until two lines were made with six on each side. This shocked him, since this meant that the Heavenly Enchantress is not only interested in the battle, but she is personally coming to see the event!

Just as the masses were recovering from the shock, two more individuals, specially two maids appeared in front of the silver cloaked individuals, then another woman emerged from nothingness, standing at the very front of entourage...beautiful. The myriad world yields at her coming and invincible generations clear the way in her presence. That was all anyone at that one moment could think of. Her figure emitted the might of true mantras, while her aura showers the world in radiance with universal laws singing hymns at her presence, despite the Heavenly Enchantress having not even moved.

The pre-battle reactions were already beyond expectations, making many to wonder just what would happen when the battle actually happens...

* * *

 **Until Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 3-The World Waits in Wonder (2)

**_Still working on that chapter, but will be done, just working on the last few parts._**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Eastern Emperor City_

After the fiasco with the appearance of the Heavenly Enchantress, envoys from the Eastern Emperor Palace came to escort the heaven's favored daughter to a private residence. It was a room within the Eastern Emperor Palace, where murals were engraved in its hall, depicting the history of the world.

When Lord Rayquaza first established the heavens during the beginning of the Primordial Sea Era, the light of its formation shined across the universe, catching the eyes of the people who shall become our world's virtuous predecessors. As if the light was a signal, the universe's races began to move. Unbeatable deities, heavenly angels, golden immortals, and even an undying phoenix, guided their people to the Pokemon World, creating the first races upon the planet.

And with them, came the one hundred emperors of the Pokemon World!

Such endearing figures from a distant era that established the foothold for humanity to flourish through the generations. They were from a time before even the first Pokemon Master carrying the World's Will!

Having looked over numerous murals at the private residence, the Heavenly Enchantress went on the balcony, which loomed over the entire city itself. The Heavenly Enchantress stared into the distance when she saw a giant screen uttering the words, _Battle of the century!_

As the Celestial Maiden was captivated by those words, one of her two maids, that was to the side, spoke, "Your Highness, please pay attention to your health. The city is quite chilly during the mornings." The World Protecting Palace does not allow any screw ups when it comes to their divine goddess. If even a tiny hint of dissatisfaction would appear from the Heavenly Enchantress, then all hell would be let loose upon the world.

"No need Mira, a simple breeze cannot harm me.", the Heavenly Enchantress gently answered, while she was still looking at that screen.

"As you say, Your Highness.", the servant named Mira replied without hesitation.

Time slowly passes, as the Heavenly Enchantress begins to ponder and suddenly utters, "Leyla."

"Yes?, Your Highness.", the maid responded to her mistress's calling.

"Who do you think would win?", the Heavenly Enchantress asked, prompting Leyla to look in the direction of her mistress and saw the screen as well. This led Leyla to carefully contemplate before answering, "This...the servant cannot tell."

"Oh? Why is that?", the Heavenly Enchantress, seemingly interested in Leyla's response, making a slight smile, which caused her to become even more beautiful than before. Millions would kill to just see that smile.

Leyla carefully contemplated again before giving a firm answer.

"Though the Pokemon Supreme might be arrogant, his strength makes up for that arrogance, as, except for young master Ash, I believe that the Pokemon Supreme could fully sweep away anyone within his generation.", said Leyla.

"What does Ash have that makes you think that Gary cannot fully sweep him away?", the Heavenly Enchantress made a tiny funny expression when she questions her maid's reasoning.

"The young master is loved by Your Highness.", Leyla replied without a hint of doubt that this was the reason why the battle between Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum cannot be determined, revealing a secret that could make majority of the male population wishing to tear Ash into pieces.

"...Why would you say that?", the Celestial Maiden hesitated for moment in her response, as she was caught by surprise by such a reason with a slight blush appearing on her face before disappearing moments later.

"The person Your Highness fell in love with, cannot be simple.", Leyla answers again with absolute confidence in her simple sentence which contains a terrifying secret not known to the world.

The Heavenly Enchantress smirks and said, "So is like that...both of you can leave now, I will tend to myself."

"Yes, Your Highness.", Both maids replied in unison and retreated from the room without quarrel.

After the maids left the room, the Heavenly Enchantress silently stared out towards an image of Ash for a few seconds before saying, "Unfortunately...it is not my turn to fight for his affection."

Feeling delighted from these incredulous thoughts, the Heavenly Enchantress begins to yearn for her little adventure to be back. The days before the weight of the world took away Ash, before the dream faded and reality descended. Days of being able to see different walks of life with Ash...when he could truly smile without restraint.

The Heavenly Enchantress's hands held tightly onto the necklace hanging around her neck, while wishing for her one dream to come true like many others across the world.

* * *

 _Location: Northern Lands, Nine Heavens Divinity Mountain_

Within the mountain hidden away in the farthest corner of the north, nine brilliant pillars held up the heavens, surrounding a lake of mysterious origins. Inside the lake, the shadow of a figure could be made out from the dense mist that enveloped the entire lake, as if the mist had mass, it was impenetrable by light. Then, out of the sudden, the figure's eyes opened, revealing a blood-red gaze upon the world, making all realize who it was from just the gaze alone.

This shadowy figure is a being of eternal prestige, achieving something only deserving to be called "a miracle across the aeons".

The carp that leaped through the dragon's gate, but instead of a carp, it was a Goldeen. This legendary Goldeen was able to comprehend a universal law, which made it ascend to godhood, entering the ranks of legends and became a myth. The Goldeen was given the name, _Nine Heavens Seeking Dragon Monarch,_ for its heaven-defying feat.

The mighty figure's eyes shined in brilliance, giving off an unsurpassable feeling, as it spoke out towards no one in particular, "Gary...Ash...let these old bones see the resolute that each of you carried away from this place."

The Nine Heavens Seeking Dragon Monarch reminisced about an event from a few years ago, of two trainers that came here with their partners, of the spectacle that they displayed, and of the determination that made the world shivered. The Dragon Monarch could not help but chuckle at that event, wishing it could relive that wondrous moment.

Before the grand dragon closed its eyes and return to slumber, it spoke once again in an ancient voice, "Both of you...this generation...I leave in your hands."

The words echoed through the world, seemingly reaching the ears of both Ash and Gary, as they turned their heads to look towards the north, smirking a bit.

* * *

 _Location: Southern Lands, Oldham_

Three flames danced in twilight, as its glow illuminates the world through their continuous burn in the sky covered by darkness. Though its light could garner the attention of great celestials and mighty demons, the place that the three flames reside in, is but a little town.

The town gives off a humble feeling, where something out of the ordinary cannot taint this piece of land. It is a place of coming and going for many, as farewells to residences, either decided by nature or man, come once a day, children returning from exploring the nearby forests and lakes, and the bustling matters of the elderly. All of that combined in unison like a miracle from the boundless heavens.

Despite all of that, the flames did not care for their matter. They rested in lamps, casting warmth to the darkness, while the whole of the town's residences were asleep. But it did not matter to them, for their lives only last till the dawn of tomorrow, allowing them to dance the night away in enjoy and bless. There have not been many in this world that could call this paradise, however, to the glittering lights, a single moment of life was all the more enough.

*Sound of scrubbing dishes*

The sound of dishes sinking into the soapy water could be heard, as there was actually a man awake in the middle of the night. The man seems to be in his fifties, which was quite surprising for someone of his age to be out and about in the dark. The old man was happily scrubbing off the leftovers from an excellent day of work, seeming enjoying the sound of the dishes that enter into the cleaning room.

The world was silence, as to not disturb the old man from his work, it continues to watch him like a child in wonder of the workings of their favorite toys. Ethereal beings would stare at the cart, having a banner with the word "Noodle", in great curiosity. They have seen many great marvels and miracles that the world has to offer, yet, as if it was a scene from a fairy tale, they could not look away from the old man.

As the world watches on, a footsteps could be heard throughout the silent town.

 _Thud! Thud! Thud!_

The sounds of the footsteps were heard by the old man with his eyes looking up at a figure coming towards his noodle cart. He could make a man from the distance, dressed in the uniform of this country's military, while carrying some sort of rifle. The old man sighed and made a smile, as the military man approaches the cart.

"Hey there young fella, wanna try a bowl of my noodle. The folks today seemed to enjoy it.", the old man made a huge grin, while the military man looked at him with a face devoid of emotion. This scene did not make the old man nervous, on the contrary, the old man started to whip out a bowl of his noodle and presented to the military man.

"Go ahead, the night is still young, it might not look like it, but I'm still open, so hurry and eat. This is the least an old timer like I could do for a young fella fighting to protect our country.", the old man spoke with a happy tone, which did not invoke any kind of response from the military, as he just looked at the bowl of noodle, promoting the old man to speak, "Eat up young fella, I have more on hands..."

Not waiting for the old man to finish his words, the military man started to devour the bowl of noodle with fierce vigor. His action satisfied the old man, as he placed another bowl of noodles next to the military man and said,"Hehehe, looks like you need another helping."

The military man did not respond like usual and just started to devour the other bowl, making the action of the old man to repeat.

"Still hungry? Here's another."

 _Munch Munch Munch_

"You sure can eat, wait just a moment...Done!"

 _Munch Munch Munch_

"Hahahaha, you're a hungry fella aren't ya? Here's another."

 _Munch Munch Munch_

"Eat all you like young fella, eat until you're belly is full…"

 _Munch Munch Munch_

That night, the town was dominated by the sound of bowls being stacked and noodle being boiled. There was not a much more pleasant sound to the old man than someone eating his own efforts without stop.

"Here's another, hurry and eat it little one, take it, it's on the hous-", the old man's sentenced stopped when he lifted his head to give the military man another helping, but...he was gone.

Without a single word nor sound of getting up, the military man was gone, as if he was not even there in the first place, yet, the empty, stacked bowls were still very much visible. This would perplex anyone, except the old man himself. His eyes grew red, as tears threaten to come out at any moment, while his hand with the next bowl of noodles was still extended towards the seat that the military man occupied just a few moments ago.

"Eat up...you need the energy...eat up little one...tell your friends to come as well...I'll always be open, so please come back again...Little Leo...", the old man tearfully muttered, indicating that he indeed knew the military man and that this was not his first time that he had to bid farewell to people he once knew.

This old man was not an Immortal Sage in hiding nor a supreme figure that persisted through the ages, but an ordinary person with no special talents to speak of whatsoever. He was once a young man that aspired to claim the title of Pokemon Master, however, that dream fell short, as the war that his country and another waged, have been in the running since a hundred years ago. The old man has seen many of his fellow comrades die in the war, making him curse the heavens that he was still alive when everyone he knew were dead.

After he was relieved from the war effort, the old man settled down in Oldham, where he saw many of the children and Pokemon develop into young adults...all of them ready to sacrifice themselves for the safety of the country and their families. An already unbearing torture of seeing the children that he saw growing up being sent to war, yet, the heavens thought it wasn't enough...and let him be the one to return them back to the earth.

The old man couldn't take anymore of this, but he still continues to persist against all odds. He thought that since those children were coming back to see him one last time, he should at least sent them off with a full belly. The world might see his work in great wonder, however, he sees it as a way to bid a final farewell.

As the old man griefs for the lost of another, a flyer came falling down to the cart. The old man puts the bowl of noodles down and takes a look at the flyer, which made his eyes widen with tears forming.

 _Gary Oak vs Ash Ketchum! Battle of the century!_

When the old man saw the flyer mentioning Ash, he suddenly remembered something from the past. He remembered that there was once a young man with his Pikachu that troded across the entire country before, where battles would quell whenever he was present. His efforts might have been useless in the long run, but, the old man recalled the words spoken by that determined youth.

 _"Watch me mister! My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! And I swear on my soul that I will become this generation's ruler and end this war!"_

The young man's eyes burned bright, making the suns and moons lose their radiance, even gods and demons would shiver under his fiery gaze.

Ash's words once again rekindled a faith that was long lost by the old man, as he crushed the flyer and prayed, "Please Ash...let the little ones come back alive...Ash...let those little ones return back to their family...please."

A simple plea echoed silently across the night.

It was not just the old man that was praying for the victory of either the two competitors, but, across the world, there were millions of pleas vibrating through the heavens and earth. He wish, she wish, they wish, we wish, the children wish, I wish, you wish, the men wish, the women wish, the Pokemon wish, and even the Immortal Sages of old wish for a closure to an era without a Pokemon Master.

* * *

 **Thank You for Reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 4-The Day of Determination (3)

**Nearly done with the first chapter.**

* * *

 _Location: Pokemon World, Above Earth_

As the world waits endlessly for the day of determination, the generations continue to flow. They flow from thought to form, ideal to truth, death to life, rotation to matter, and even from earth to heaven. There, they are seen to circle the greenish,serpentine body of a heavenly beast from the ancient times. This heavenly beast's body extended from one end of the heavens to the next, keeping the heavens wrapped together, as its body did not know form. Yellow strains were engraved on the beast's body, seemingly being the light that kept heaven's glow. The beast's every breath lingers of true mantras, heavenly magic emits from its glowing eyes, and universal laws rained down from its body like a waterfall.

This immense being was known to the world as Rayquaza, ruler of the endlessly heavens and one of two that watches over the Pokemon World. Since time immemorial, those that had the potential to vie for the heaven's throne against Rayquaza could be counted on one finger. Although the general public thinks that Pokemon Masters are invincible across the ages, there are a few mysterious deities that even a Pokemon Master would need to tread carefully against.

The legendary dragon, as of now, was looking down upon the world from its starry palace, its eyes were paying close attention to the event that had the world turn upside down. While Rayquaza stared, a powerful Pokemon appeared out from the void, seemingly tearing a hole in the fabric of reality.

Its shape was like that of a pink doll that a child would own, while having the face of an innocent angel that wonders about the gears of life. The being that appeared before the heavenly dragon was known to the world as Mew, benevolent Maiden of Heaven and the other being that watches over the Pokemon World. Though its size and face make Mew look like a helpless child always in need of protecting. Its powers are nothing short of heaven-shaking. When the pink,mythical creature is angered, Pokemon Masters would tremble in fear with Titled Gods escaping to the ends of the world, faraway from its wrath.

Mew looked at Rayquaza with its blue-eyes, tilting its head left, right before finally stating the matter of its visit, "Rayquaza, it seems a Pokemon Master must appear during this generation...annihilation is coming."

Since the ancient past, thousands upon thousands of sages and immortal beings had divinated the world's fate, locking onto this generation as the battleground. It was no lie when one could say that a Pokemon Master would be the deciding factor on this very fate, where the earth shall break and the heavens shattered.

The day the Pokemon Master accepts the world will be the day that the Pokemon World shall be a sheep amongst a pack of wolves.

When the pink Pokemon spoke of the most heaven piercing matter, the cosmos within Rayquaza's eyes began to swirl, as if it had surmounted the ancient eras, domineering to the extreme. It was to the point where all of myriad life became insignificant.

Rayquaza stayed silent for a long period of time before replying, "It appears so, Mew...the distant past is finally catching up to us. When one of those two brats ascend the throne, the nine worlds will heave towards our direction once more, Lord Arceus will descend in vengeance...and even that damnable race will return. This generation will see rough waters like no other era." The conversation between these two legends were of the utmost importance. Each sentence that was uttered contains secrets that only existences that had reached the limits of the world, such as the Heavenly Enchantress, could dare dabble in.

Mew closed its eyes, contemplating several frightening matters before asking, "Rayquaza, do you think we will prevail?" The benevolent maiden's voice made the heaven and earth silent, as it is asking a matter of the world's life and death.

"Of course we will Mew, have you finally gone senile?", Rayquaza answered with absolute confidence, as if it had already seen the events unfold before itself.

"Nonsense. If I am senile then you are insane."

When the words were spoken, a full-hearted laugh suddenly arose from the mouth of the green dragon, resounding across the heavens. When the dragon stopped, it began to reminisce about the ancient past, from its innumerable marvels to the blood and tears dropped during the world's darkest time. A hundred emperors, countless masters and one miracle, the dragon could still clearly remember each and every one of the human race's most brilliant members, becoming more determined with every passing moment until it spoke once more, "Even if we were not to...we have to...no matter the outcome, the world must live to see this generation through!"

Mew, having heard its old-timed friend's declaration, could do nothing else but sigh. The pink Pokemon wanted to remember when Rayquaza became so determined to wrestle against even God for humanity's survival...then it gradually remembered...the Primordial Sea Era, a nearly forgotten time, where Rayquaza first descended upon the world and established the heavens, effectively bringing together the myriad races. This was the era when Mew first met Rayquaza, when both were still young and full of life...when Rayquaza first told of its dream to Mew. When a brother tells of a bedtime tale, while the younger sister listens intently, was how Mew remembered the event that changed the history of not only the world, but of all existence.

"The human era...the dream that you told me about from the Primordial Sea years...", Mew said with a sense of longing, which broke Rayquaza from its trance, as the green dragon widen its eyes, looking towards the pink Pokemon's peaceful expression, which seemingly accepted the conclusion it came to.

"...Your right Mew", Rayquaza spoke with a defeated tone, as myriad amounts of emotion started to pour into the dragon.

"Little Yue, Yang, Hai, Aldrich, Luo Chun, Ling Tian, Lei Shan, Xue Mei, Edward, Ming Shen, Jacob...even if humans were the main cause of the problems for this world...the promise that I made with those bunch of brats will not change. They have served our world to their last breaths, it is my turn to finally carry out my end of the deal. This generations must come to an end safety, no matter who will be my enemy."

While this conversation was being carried out, the world below had an exciting development.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Indigo P_ _lateau_

"Sir Ash is going to win."

"What?! It's clearly going to be the Pokemon Supreme."

"Why debate? The results will be for all to see soon."

"Quick the match is starting now!"

...

"Brock, do you think Ash can win?

"Of course Misty, don't tell me you don't want him to win?"

"Whaa-t nonsense!"

"Ahh, the wonders of youth."

"Shut your mouth!"

...

"Sis, why are you praying?"

"Mind your own business Max."

"Hehehe, looks like Ash can't lose now."

"Max! If you dare say another word, I will tell mom the real reason you ditched school."

...

"Professor, your grandson's match is on right now."

"So it seems...those two grew up so fast."

"Don't say that professor, you're making me feel old."

...

"Tauros, trample the earth."

"Nidoqueen, receive it."

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Tablet of Myths_

Emperor Yue, the last emperor of the human race, brought the most development to men than any other emperor that preceded him. The emperor remembered forever as the true god of the Pokemon World for his self-less action that resounds through eternity.

Pokemon Master Yang, the man who reached the very-apex of world during a generation that saw the eternal genius soar across the heavens and arrogantly declared the opening of the Glorious Era. Pokemon Master Yang was to be the first of many to ascend to the world's peak after the start of the Glorious Era, effectively becoming the most invincible Pokemon Master that the world had ever produced. A man that fought and defeated Myriad Life Hai for the world's future.

Pokemon Master Jacob, first Pokemon Master to mount the world's throne after the dark era and the person responsible for jump-starting the Morning Star Era. He was one of the four behind the establishment of the World Protecting Palace, the brilliance of both human and Pokemon.

'Godking' Lei Shan, the most trusted general of Pokemon Master Yang and given the title of Godking for being the first since eternal to comprehend the Eighth True Mantra of the world before the age of 20. A supreme existence that slaughtered Yin Xie during the dark era.

'Longevity Dragon' Aldrich Teru, bestowed upon the title of 'Longevity' for matching five Immortal Sages of his era and 'Dragon' for lasting against Lord Rayquaza for a thousand moves when Heaven's Throne was active. Aldrich Teru was the only one in the world's history that could arrogantly connect the words Longevity and Dragon together, being the only one to directly attack the Eastern Emperor City during the Ancient Yin's rule of the world.

'Fairy Maiden of the Blossoming Pavilion' Luo Chun, fiance to Aldrich Teru, given her title for being the most beautiful woman of the Pokemon World during her era. She was even praised by the invincible Pokemon Master Yang as an "enchanting being of unfathomable beauty." The Fairy Maiden along with Aldrich Teru personally executed Pokemon Master Long during the reclamation of the Eastern Emperor City, as the scene of the World's Will being tore apart from an invincible master was engraved upon the mind of all throughout the dark era.

'World Devil' Ling Tian, conferred upon his title when all existing legends, divine generals, and even the peerless Pokemon Master Yang accepted that Ling Tian was worthy of the title. As there must be an unanimous vote before a Titled God can be given. His might was heaven's frightening, where during his generation, only Pokemon Master Yang could completely suppress him, and that was after the Pokemon Master was carrying the World's Will. For the arrogance and betrayal of the Ancient Long Dynasty, Ling Tian personally mounted the war chariot of the Hundred Imperial Clan, massacring the grand lineage to ashes along with the false World God and the heir to the Yin Imperial Family, Yin Ming.

'Myriad Dreams' Xue Mei, wife to the Slumbering Immortal and given her title after wiping out an ancient evil from the world. Xue Mei's very existence is that of sleep, which was why she and Edward were a match made in heaven. Her dreams fill the world with wonders, connecting the world's thoughts into one, forming the matchless figure that sleeps in the heavenly palace. During the Ancient Yin's rule of the Pokemon World, Xue Mei slaughtered the Twelve Gate Guardians, revered as gods to the invaders, safety allowing the invasion of the Eastern Emperor City to succeed.

'Slumbering Immortal' Edward, husband to Xue Mei and loved by both the heaven and earth. His rise to fame came from his heaven's shattering war against the nine titled Gods when they wished to usurp the world's throne from Pokemon Master Yang. Edward, even when outnumbered, managed to walk out alive from the battle, while the others laid dead. He was a legendary character that successfully captured the Chained Heaven during the dark era.

'Grand Conqueror' Ming Shen, given his calling when he unified nearly the entire Southern Lands into one entity, arrogantly looking above the earth like the World Protecting Palace of today. During the dark era, he would be the one that led the Hundred Imperial Clan to victory in many important battles to the point where Yin Xie, the Chained Heaven, and even Yin Ming would be cautious.

* * *

 **Thank You.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 5-Pokemon Master (1)

**Hello, it's been awhile, and as for that first chapter of Absolute Duo, extremely sorry, however I thought that it was not what I wanted and decided to start over, but I will promise an eventual release...eventually. Anyway, whew, looks like the battle is truly starting now! So exciting, now let us begin the count...** **6 to 5**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, plaza of the Indigo_ _Plateau_

The day of determination had arrived for all of the world's audience to see. Humans and Pokemon, if not glued to their screen, were flocking towards the Indigo Plateau in Kanto to see the match between Ash and Gary.

The halls and outsides of the plateau have massive screens hanged, which will soon be viewed by thousands if not millions of humans and Pokemon. The screens were broadcasting live footage of an arena that was hundreds of miles away from the plateau, where the battle will be taken place. While a gigantic stadium, with various monitors, was set up a bit closer to the battlefield, which was accompanied by numerous Bronzor surrounding the entire building, readying to use Protect at a moments notice.

This was due to the fact that when Ash and Gary will meet in a few minutes, the resulting battle will definitely turn the surrounding area into a desolate wasteland. That is why the match will be taken on a plain battleground far away from civilization.

Those that were brave enough to enter the stadium were certainly this generation's most brilliant members.

As the time drew closer, many influential figures of the world came...all with multitudes of different motives.

"Look! The flag of the Ashforte royal family...its their crown prince that came!", a random individual in the crowd of the plateau exclaimed when he realized who the person in front of several figures floating towards the plateau represented. The Ashforte royal family, the current ruling power of the Supreme Purity Region that guards the north of the Eastern Emperor City. The people stared in awe and fear, as the crown prince descended and proceeded to walk into the plateau.

"Such flamboyant actions, as expected by the Ashfortes.", an old-aged voice spoke, catching the attention of many, even Ashforte's crown prince glanced at the direction of whoever spoke, wanting to see who it could possibly be. The masses were frighten a bit, as directly dissing someone that represents an entire region, was beyond normal reasoning.

The onlookers saw the origin of the voice, a crossed arms, middle-aged man with a sword held between his chest. His piercing eyes did not waver from the numerous gazes, for it actually gave off the impression of incredible arrogance.

A seasoned-Pokemon elite in the crowd looked closer at the sword that the mysterious man carried and could not believe his eyes, rubbing them just to be sure that he wasn't day dreaming, told with fear in his voice, letting all know his identity, "The Sword Elder of Traversing Heaven's Edge Province!"

"! ! !"

The crowd was already shocked from the appearance of Ashforte's crown prince, however, they did not expect to meet a Sword Elder from the Nine Swords Realm, guardians of the east side of the Eastern Emperor City.

The crown prince frowned, not from hearing the man's prestige, as he had already known with his glance, but that it just had to be Luo Jian of Heavens Traversing. This man holds many in contempt, speaking out his mind without the care for the consequences...hell he actually wants to cause trouble, even if it was of the younger generation, Luo Jian will bully whoever he views displeasing.

The crown prince swallowed his pride and bowed, sincerely saying, "I'll ask for senior's forgiveness, as the young will pay more attention to one's action with senior's advice in mind."

The masses were shocked at how Ashforte's future ruler dealt with the situation, which annoyed Luo Jian. He truly is a man that does not care about the pecking order, having no shame in actually wanting to fight against someone from the younger generation if provoked. The Sword Elder sneered and walked towards the stadium, which Ashforte's crown prince followed suit with his men.

"What an arrogant fellow...", a mutter came from a boy, looking around the age of ten, of Luo Jian's behavior. The boy was standing far away from where Luo Jian once stood, but his eyes were able to clearly see what had transpired between the two protector regions.

As the boy continues to look with despondent eyes towards the crowd, a black-cloaked figure arrived at the boy's side and utters, "Successor, mistress is calling you to return."

"Alright...mother is such a pain.", the boy pouted at the messenger, who could only silently listen to his little ancestor's comments.

If one could see what was behind the cloak that the boy was wearing, then they would be even more frighten compared with their previous reactions with Ashforte's crown prince and Luo Jian. That boy's neck was covered by a red scarf of heavens-defying origins, indicating his status as the successor to the Immortal Red Hall. The hall situated in the Kanto region that guards the south of the Eastern Emperor City, and in the current era, except for the World Protecting Palace, no one can contest against their might.

At the same time, on the other side of the plateau, multiple figures were searching high and low for their little ancestor.

The people looked intrigued, since they were people from the Heavens Destroying Palace, making up the saying of two palaces and one hall of the Pokemon World. The destroying palace was at the very center of the ten states that forms the Ten Gods Region, protectors of the west side of the Eastern Emperor City.

Currently, due to a slight blunder on their security detail, the destroying palace's free-willed fairy maiden ran off to who knows where, causing numerous heart-attacks to the elders that came with her.

"Quickly, sent words to the palace for more people! I want her found before the end of the day!", an extremely irritated elder yelled towards her guards, who swiftly carried out her orders. Out of the several elders that came, it appears only she did not suffer from a sudden heart-attack, however, it does not seem far if their maiden could not be found fast enough.

The members of the Heavens Destroying Palace were frantically looking for their mistress, while the person in question, was currently hiding in a remote location in the plateau that none of her people would even think of looking...the men's restroom.

"Hey Max, hey Max, are they gone yet?", a curious little girl no older than ten inquired to the only person beside her.

"Sssshhhhhh!", the person named Max signaled with his fingers, wondering just how wanting to go sight-seeing for a bit before the match led to being someone's accomplice.

This was only a small part of the chaotic mess that made up the plaza, as the final minutes counted down to zero, where all matters were resolved and the entire world waited in silence for the event of the generation.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, a place "near" the Indigo_ _Plateau_

When the timer ticked to zero, two trainers appeared out of nowhere, facing against one another before a grand battlefield, they were none other than Ash and Gary. Both of them glanced at each other, a referee appeared in-between them, looking to be done by the power of teleport.

The referee, seeing that both side were present, gave the standard rules, "This will be a six-on-six battle with substitution allowed between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Gary Oak of Pallet Town. The winner will be decided when all of the opposing sides Pokemon are unable to battle. Now trainers, prepare your first Pokemon!"

"Tauros, come."

"Nidoqueen, it's time to battle."

Seeing that both of the trainers' Pokemon were out, the referee shouted, "Let the match begin!"

 _Blink!_

Those were the last words of the referee before being teleported out of there...now the battle finally begins.

"Tauros, trample the earth.", the solemn command of Ash vibrates through Tauros's ear, as the Pokemon begins to move, screaming in delight of being able to battle once more.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Moooo!", the world below shakes when the bull-like Pokemon rushed with rage towards the opposing enemy using Horn Attack. A move that does not contain the mysteries of true mantras nor the might of ascension...only a simple charge of fury roamed across earth.

Gary, seeing Tauros beginning to move, was still calm and smirking, seemingly not feeling any pressure coming from a Pokemon personally trained by his most formidable rival. He started to emit an aura that dominated the battlefield, even affecting those in the vicinity, and commanded in an uncompromising voice, "Nidoqueen, receive it."

With how the Pokemon Supreme was acting, it would appear that he was looking down on Ash from his high throne, however, that was far from the truth and Ash knew that as well. These two unparalleled figures had crossed paths more times than they could count, clashing with one another since childhood. They knew each other better than even their own families. From those words, one could see that the battle had already started when their eyes met, studying and observing the enemy's every move, the outcome was decided by the time their first Pokemon was chosen.

The blue queen-sized Pokemon, hearing her trainer's words, stomped both of her heavy legs down upon the ground and prepared to intercept the attack from an individual that even her trainer fears.

The two trainers' first commands happened only a mere second between one another, as Ash's Tauros was nearly inbound to crush the opposing side with Gary's Nidoqueen extending her palms out to block.

 _Crash! Boom!_

The two mighty creatures clashed against each other with brute strength, creating ruptures in the ground and shock waves that blew away rocks and dust. Tauros pushed forward in a frenzy, slowly moving his opponent backwards, while Nidoqueen, having grabbed onto Tauros's horns, applied an unimaginable amount of force to halt his advance.

 _"MOOOOOOOO!"_

 _"NIDOOOOOOO!"_

It was a constant struggle for even a single foot of dominance in their deadly game, increasing in fierceness along the passage of time.

The clash was slowly leaning towards Tauros's favor, until Nidoqueen, at the moment that she turned her body, threw the bull-like Pokemon with incredible force to her right. The bull was sent flying with an extraordinary amount of velocity and slammed against a mountain, creating a massive crater and dust storm that decimated the surrounding area into splinter remains.

"NIDO!"

Gary's Nidoqueen swiftly said in a grave tone before quickly gathered energy in her mouth and blasted a Hyper Beam in Tauros's direction. The force of the Hyper Beam was so destructive that when it was fired, the air around Nidoqueen was teared apart and the ground cracked even more compared with the previous bout. The blast pierced through the dust surrounding the crater and made contract with its target.

 _Bang! Rumble!_

A massive explosion was created by Nidoqueen's move, for the crater was turned into a hole, while some part of the mountain began to collapse from the aftermath of the blast. It was unknown if Tauros was able to survive the sudden attack, but Nidoqueen did not give the audience a chance to find out nor Tauros a chance to recover, as Nidoqueen fired another Hyper Beam in his general direction that came only seconds after the first one. The mountain rumbles once more, seemingly wanting to collapse inwards and turn into rubble. Without a moment to waste, Nidoqueen leaned forward and with a grunt, flung herself towards Tauros at high speed following her second Hyper Beam.

 _Boom!_ _Dash!_

The blue Pokemon's sudden dash generated a crater from where she was and winds that violently razed everything to the ground.

From an ordinary person's standpoint, Nidoqueen should've needed to recharge from firing even a single Hyper Bream, especially one of that caliber, let alone a second one accompanied by a extreme hurl. This would hold true...had not the trainer been a Pokemon elite. When one enters the world rankings, they have become a Pokemon elite, someone that can aspire for the limits of the world. To these lofty individuals, the shackles of recharging after a powerful move does not exist. Their Pokemon could continuous fire Hyper Beam after Hyper Beam without a care in the world if they chose to do so.

Nidoqueen covered the large distance between her and Tauros in matters of seconds and prepared a heavens trembling Mega Punch, as her right hand began to glow in radiance.

"NIDOQUEEN!"

Gary's Nidoqueen, using the momentum from the fall of her leap to increase the impact of the Mega Punch, was about to smash the area where Tauros should be, however, at the moment before her punch made contract with the ground, a majestic roar resounded across the entire battlefield.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tauros sprouted out from the wreckage, only a few inches away from where his opponent was about to strike, appearing to be unscathed from Nidoqueen's two Hyper Beams, in an instant, turned to his back and kicked the queen-sized Pokemon with his hind legs.

 _Bash! Boom!_

Nidoqueen was sent flying.

All of this happened so fast that the blue Pokemon did not have time to react, in fact, Nidoqueen sensed danger the moment of her approach, but the situation was too sudden for a counteraction to be taken.

 _Slam!  
_

Nidoqueen rammed and bulldozed the area of her fall, producing a plow in the wake of her descend.

"Tauros, Stone Edge.", Ash swiftly said, as to not give Nidoqueen anytime to recover.

Though the distance between Ash and Tauros was quite large, Tauros widen his eyes, seeming to have heard his trainer's words, began to radiate a white light that surrounded his body. Gigantic boulders, from the aftermath of Nidoqueen's destruction, started to levitate above Tauros, instead of sharp stones as the name of the move suggested.

"MOOOOOOOO!"

And with the great shout, the boulders were launched towards Nidoqueen with the intent of absolute victory. When Tauros was launching the boulders, his opponent opened her eyes and got up from the hole she had created. Nidoqueen looking up towards Tauros, saw a scene that appears to be from the world's end. Boulders, ten times the size of Nidoqueen, were thrown with great force in the direction of the blue Pokemon, making her seem to be an insignificant ant in the face of the apocalypse.

"Nidoqueen, use Hyper Beam and clear my path.", Gary said with an arrogant expression, which was responded swiftly by his Pokemon.

"NIDO!"

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Successive Hyper Beams were fired like lasers that horizontally pierced everything standing in Nidoqueen's way and by proxy, in Gary's. Dust started to cloud the vision between the two opposing Pokemon with the boulder's remains falling like raindrops.

"Tauros, Hyper Beam."

"MOOOOOO!"

A straight beam came from amidst the cloudy intersection, penetrating through the six directions and four winds. This attack came only seconds after the barrage of rocky projectiles and was responded with indifference by the opposing side.

"Block It.", Gary said in a severe tone, showing just how much confidence he had in his Pokemon.

"NIDO!"

Nidoqueen immediately crossed both of her arms to intercept.

 _Bam! Bam!_

Tauros's frightening blast pushed Nidoqueen backwards at the pace of a walking person, while Nidoqueen slowly growled in defiance.

"NIDDDOOOQUEEEEEEEEEENNNN!"

The blue matriarch Pokemon stopped moving backwards, putting a foot forward, she broke the beam into many smaller ones that shot in numerous different directions when her crossed arms separated with tremendous force.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The dispersed Hyper Beam made even more marks on the already damaged battlefield, generating cracks in the ground and many random explosions that shattered reality.

Both Pokemon stared at one another from the far distance, their glares wishing that it could impale the other. A bull that rampaged through the heavens and a tyrant whose hands had been drenched in deep-red blood were itching to drown the world in their battle for dominance, which their trainers fulfilled with their next command.

 _'Tauros' 'Nidoqueen', end this for me._

Two commands of the same structure rang in the heads of both Pokemon, inciting their eyes into flames, as they howled in great volumes.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

 _Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!_

The two Pokemon started to charge towards one another, making the earth tremble and the heavens fear.

"MOOO!"

"NIDO!"

 _Bang! Boom!_

Hyper Beams were fired from the two opposing directions, where aim did not matter. These two were filled with pure excitement that reason did not dare to ruin. Their blast missing most of the time, decimated the world below and scaring the audience between existence. Even when the attacks did land, as the dust clears, they were unharmed and still charging with an increase in speed.

 _Crash! Boom!_

"MOO!"

"NIDO!"

Tauros and Nidoqueen, at last, made contract accompanied by a Horn Attack and Mega Punch respectively. Their attacks ruptured the very ground they stood on, appearing as if the earth was being ripped apart.

The two Pokemon pulled back, seeing that they were evenly matched, and smashed against each other once more.

"MOOO!'

"NIDO!"

 _Boom! Boom! Crash!_

The shock waves from the impact created fierce winds that blew away the clear ground, surprisingly, even the audience could feel the violent wind shoved against them. The viewers saw nothing more than two unstoppable forces colliding with one another until the end of times.

"MOO!"

Tauros prepared to launch a Hyper Beam.

"NIDO!"

 _Boom! Bang!_

Nidoqueen answered in kind with a radiated Mega Punch to Tauros's face, that her enemy actually felt, redirecting the attack to the top of a mountain, which was no longer there after the blast.

"MOO!"

 _Bash!_

Tauros, in a split second after his Hyper Beam, rotated to his back and sent the queen Pokemon moving back with hind legs to the chest.

"NIDO!"

Nidoqueen made a pained expression, when she was countered, and applied strength to her legs to stop moving backwards. At this time, the two savage Pokemon, finally, felt pain from one another's attacks.

Having realized that both of them have reached their maximum state of power, their eyes and their trainers glowed in radiance, letting even the gods in heaven and devil kings in hell to fear.

 _One Thought to Myriad Realms!_

The mysteries of the world began to unravel. The myriad islands afloat, where deities and immortals gather in the wake of heavenly magic. All of the world's living existences kneel in reverence, as universal laws start to run its course through the countless worlds.

As one can see, this was the light from the Seventh True Mantra of the world. Before the heaven and earth were established, the mantras gave birth to universal laws and evoked heavenly magic for life to exist. For one to have comprehended Seven True Mantras is a feat worth celebrating across the generations.

The Seventh True Mantra's light sprouted out from the two opposing sides, surrounding Tauros and Nidoqueen in luster. Its glow began to affect the members of the audience, as some were showing signs of enlightenment, especially those on the level of the successors of the two palaces and one hall.

The height of tension was nigh, as Nidoqueen's and Tauros's hearts were filled with content from their battle, only awaiting their trainers final command before rampaging.

Gary and Ash glanced at each other one more time, both giving a slight grin, and commanded one last time.

"Tauros, Take Down."

"Nidoqueen, Superpower."

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNN!"

Tauros jumped into action with a head on attack, capable of rendering the heavens, while Nidoqueen, with her immense vigor, smashed against Tauros's forehead with an invincible fist.

 _CRACK...BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

It was like the fabric of reality was being broken apart by the two clashing Pokemon, as the might of true mantra infused within their body, gave Tauros an unbreakable diamond head and unblockable fists for Nidoqueen to use. The wind violently stirred around them, the sound of static shock wavered in and out between them, while the ground beneath them sank with each passing moment.

The two did not budge, they were at a stalemate in their quest for dominance.

"MOOO!"

"NIDO!"

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NIDDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This constant struggle seem to have no end...that was until Gary started. His eyes widen, innumerable sparkles of lights converged, galaxies began to become transparent within Gary's iris-seemingly capable of refining the countless worlds and nine heavens with him at the center of the madness.

In a domineering voice, Gary gave his Pokemon another command, 'Nidoqueen, use Brick Break and split the world for me!"

In an instant of hearing his trainer's command, brilliant lights swarmed the free palm of Nidoqueen, as the move Brick Break was used a split second later.

"NIDO!", the matriarch Pokemon gave a great shout as the move made contract with Tauros's forehead.

 _Th...UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!_

The ground cleaved wide open, appearing close to half the size of a ravine. Whilst the bull-like Pokemon was knocked down, as he could not respond in time to the attack, even with his unbreakable head, the pain from the force of Nidoqueen's final move was too great to be ignored.

And when the dust cleared from the resulting ravine, only one Pokemon was standing and it was...the blue tyrant of royal blood.

 _Blink!_

The same referee from before appeared out from the blue and seeing the state of both Pokemon, declared the winner, "Tauros is unable to battle, Nidoqueen wins!'

"NIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", the blue queen-sized Pokemon shouted with great energy towards the sky.

...The first win belongs to the Pokemon Supreme.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, stadium near the Indigo Plateau_

"Ash.", an orange-haired girl spoke with a concern voice, looking at Ash on the screen.

"You're being too dramatic, Misty. This is only the first battle, nothing was decided yet...the other five battles will be even more uncertain than this.", Brock stated the truth to Misty, who had lost her bearings as a gym leader for awhile now.

"I know Brock, however, I can't help but feel anxious for Ash.", Misty held her hands together tightly, fearing for the worst outcome even though her confidence in Ash is unshakable, she cannot shake off this feeling.

"You could've gave him a good luck kis-"

 _Bam!_

Brock was interrupt by a sudden uppercut to the chin from Misty, who blushed uncontrollable at Brock's words.

"S-say another w-word and I'll-I'll blast you to the moon!", the orange-haired girl hesitate a bit here and there in her sentence.

Brock, seeing her in that state, could not help but express his thought, leading to his own downfall, "Ahh, young love, how I envy you two."

Misty had tick marks on her forehead, preparing to sent her friend flying, but Brock was saved from that fate with his sentence, "Hey look, Ash is about to call on his second Pokemon."

His words brought Misty's eyes back onto the screen, as she could see Ash about to throw his second Pokemon. Misty held her hands together once more and prayed for Ash's victory.

From the time of their battle against mankind's most sinful creation, Misty knew that Ash was doomed to soar across the heavens. A dragon that is ready to spread his wings and fly towards the world's fate...that was what Misty saw after experiencing innumerable amount of tears and blood with him.

 _May fate be by your side, Ash._

Misty could only feel her heart tighten every time she saw that desolate look on his face...the world had truly taken him away.

* * *

"Heracross, guide my victory towards the heaven."

* * *

 **Thank You for reading and until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6-Pokemon Master (2)

**Since school is starting soon, I decided to post one last time as a memento of my summer. And not to worry, that first chapter is in the works as I speak.**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time!**

 **With that out of the way, the count continues...5 to 5**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Johto, Goldenrod City_

Inside the house of some random male, who was watching the battle between Ash and Gary with a Pokemon that looked more like a stuffed bear than anything else.

The man jumped up from his seat when he saw Ash calling forth his second Pokemon, which excited him greatly.

"Look, Teddiursa. That's your uncle Heracross!", he pointed at the blue beetle when a close up shot of it came.

"Tedi?", the teddy bear Pokemon was confused at his partner's words, since he did not remember having a Heracross as an uncle.

The man scratched his head with hands in realization and said, "Oh that's right, you were just an egg back then."

"Remember this well, Little Ursa.", Tediursa's partner uttered with a happy tone and pointed at Ash's Heracross again, where Gary had already withdrew his Nidoqueen and called for his Magmar, "That Heracross over there is your uncle, no doubt about it. There was a lot of stuff going on back then, however, when you were an egg, just know that your uncle was the one that protected you...no matter how dangerous it got, uncle Heracross made sure that you were fine."

The man grew a little sentimental at retelling that past event, even his eyes were growing a bit red from it.

"Tedi?...Teddiursa!", the stuffed bear was still confused for a bit until he started to have a few flashbacks that seems to be from his times as an egg. Teddiursa saw a giant blue beetle hugging him at times, fending off poachers other times, and gently singing lullabies, though rough, for him at night. At that moment, he remembered his uncle, jumping up in excitement and clapped every time he saw Heracross on screen.

The man, seeing that his partner recalled a few of his memories, felt relived that Teddiursa remembers his gentle uncle.

 _Time sure flies by fast._

The man thought to himself and asked his partner, "How would you like to visit your uncle the next time we head out?"

"Teddiursa!", the teddy Pokemon nodded with great joy at the male's words.

While the two were happily dancing, their television showed that the second bout was starting with Gary's move.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, a place "near" the Indigo_ _Plateau_

As the second battle starts, Gary made the first move, "Magmar, Fire Blast."

"Magmar."

The fire creature, upon hearing the command, sucked in air and blasted a gigantic, scorching ' **大'** towards the blue beetle.

 _Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

The sudden move penetrated the air with incredible speed, as it melted the rocks and pebbles to a liquid state, while the air violently followed the shape of fire.

"Heracross, receive it."

 _Boom! Crackle! Crackle!_

When Ash spoke those words, the flames made contract with the bug Pokemon, who had no time to react to his trainer's command, since the Fire Blast came faster than what came out of Ash's mouth. The flames ravaged the body of Heracross wishing to roast the Pokemon into a crispy treat. It viciously consumed every inch of the blue beetle's body in a pile of fire that burned brilliantly under the sun.

"Hera."

"Fire Punch."

 _Whoosh!_

Heracross, seemingly not affected by the super effective move, opened his wings and flapped, generating winds that extinguished the flames, which revealed a shine on the blue shell that Heracross dons.

At the same time that Heracross began flapping his wings, Magmar carried out the command of his trainer.

 _Crush! Dash!_

The ground, where Magamr once stood, ruptured at the red Pokemon's abrupt dash, creating winds that scattered the surrounding areas. Magmar's right fist started to be surrounded by fire, as he moves ever closer to Ash's Heracross.

"Magmar!"

With a great shout, the fire Pokemon smashed forward with his fist, which Heracross, reacting with a split second, raised a claw to counter.

 _Bam! Sssshhhhhhhhh!_

During the impact, the flames from Magmar's punch erupted into a fiery explosion that scorched everything in Heracross's general direction, engulfing his body in flames once again.

"Hera."

The blue Pokemon jabbed against the right of Magmar's face with a Focus Punch, coming only a second after their initial bout.

 _Bam! Boom!_

Magmar was sent shooting like a bullet, whereas Heracross spread his wings, clearing the flames and chased after the speeding fire Pokemon.

Heracross, having god-like speed, managed to appear directly above his opponent merely a second later. And with a great heave of his voice, activated another Focus Punch that would sent Magamr crashing into the ground.

"HeraCross!"

 _Bam! Crash! Crush!_

The fire Pokemon came to a stop, producing a crater in the wake of his descend.

"Heracross."

At the same time the beetle Pokemon's move made contract with the enemy, he shot up towards the sky, which was more like a blink in the eyes of audience. His figure, disappearing and appearing a second after his crushing attack, began to fire an endless amount of Hyper Beams in the spot of Magmar's crater.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

 _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Laser beams came raining down from the heavens, devastating the earth below, as the destroyed earth started to form a massive dust cloud that blocked Heracross's vision.

This was the magnificent might of the mystical beings that aspired for the world's peak! To these elites, type advantage means almost nothing, as their Pokemon have grown to resist moves that would normally be super effective. For instance, Ash's Heracross bathed himself in volcanic lava for numerous months to gain a near immunity to fire, which would explain why the blue, beetle Pokemon did not show a reaction to Magmar's fire.

"Magmar, stand.", the Pokemon Supreme commanded his Pokemon with a severe tone.

"MAGMAR!"

A torrent of fire exploded out towards the heavens, as a pillar of spiraling flames penetrated through the dust cloud, generating incredible amount of heat that lighted the world brilliantly. The wind grew more violently with each passing moment, gathering all of the dust towards the spiraling flames. It became a raging tornado that wished to engulf the world in its lunacy.

 _Whirl! Whirl!_

 _Poof!_

Like an anticlimactic scene, the flames suddenly ceased to exist, while the wind and dust dissipated quickly after. What remained was Gary's Magmar, bruised yet still standing tall like an iron tower in the mist of the charred earth left behind by his outburst.

Heracross stared at his prey from above earth, while Magmar did the same from below heaven. One could feel their might increasing at an astonishing intensity, as the surrounding areas began to tremble greatly.

At the height of anticipation, the light of the Seventh True Mantra started to descend upon the bodies of the two opposing sides.

 _One Thought to Myriad Realms!_

"Magmar!"

"Hera!"

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Illusions of myriad islands manifested upon the world with the appearance of heavenly magic and universal laws. These islands floated above the sky, showering its profound mysteries down towards the earth, elegantly graceful and beautiful in sight.

Heavenly magic surrounded Magmar in glowing brilliance, while True Fate Fire sprouted out from his inner being. Flames consuming him in a fiery passion, as the horned fire on Magmar's forehead and tail burned more radiantly than ever before. Wings of fire emerged from his shoulder blades, lifting the red Pokemon's feet up from the ground. Out from the ravaging flames, a fire god was birthed from myriad realms. Even if Magmar did not become one of the ascended rank, his True Fate Fire could enable him to directly challenge an ascended Pokemon in battle.

On the other hand, universal laws rained down upon Heracross's body, when the light of the mantras fell upon earth. The laws wrapped around Heracross like an Ekans to its prey, casting a spell of divine enchantment unto his body. In an instant, a sheet of Mysterious Physique Steel came bursting out from Heracross's inner being, then started to devour the entirety of the host's body. It was then that the spell of divine enchantment was completed, as the sheet of steel took on Heracross's shape and started to become transparent to the naked eye, where Heracross was seen once again. That sheet of Mysterious Physique Steel was now the blue Pokemon's armor and skin, capable of withstanding even the destruction of the world.

This was what set them apart from the previous two competitors. Those two titanic creatures forcibly entered the peak of the world through sheer strength alone, while Magamar and Heracross relied on the heavenly treasure that was infused within their bodies to obtain a seat on the summit of existence.

The heavenly treasure of Magmar was formed from combing the sacred fire of Ho-Oh with the lightning tribulation of Fate Calamity that Gary obtained at the Nine Heavens Divinity Mountain furthest to the north. The scene of its formation caused a bright light that shone brilliantly across the six directions, stopping all in their tracks to view the awe-inspiring miracle. It was stated that the True Fate Fire of Gary's Magmar, at its height, could even burn Pokemon of the master rank to ashes and ascension ranked to nothingness! This ability, however, goes directly against what Heracross's own heavenly treasure was known for.

The blue beetle obtained his Mysterious Physique Steel from the deep regions of the three Ominous Burial Grounds. It was made from fusing three different kinds of metal, each from one of the three burials, in his inner being that crushed the metals together for this steel. The hardness of Heracross's steel is without peer, said to enable its user to live the extinction of worlds and the darkest holes the universe has to offer.

Heracross and Magmar were truly a match made in heaven, as Heracross's heavenly treasure, the sheet of Mysterious Physique Steel could, in essence, merge with Magmar's fate fire to form a heavens frightening weapon, capable of killing gods and devil kings.

When all was said and done, the two invincible Pokemon stood at the same point above earth, glaring at one another. They waited for their trainers' command before starting a clash of unprecedented scale.

"Magmar, Fire Punch."

"Heracross, intercept with Focus Punch."

The two commands entered the fire and blue Pokemon's mind and commerce their eternal conflict with great shouts of passion.

"MAGMAR!"

"HERACROSS!"

 _Dash! Bam! Boom!_

The two made contract above the earth, causing winds that fiercely stormed the world away. Reality seemingly wanted to crack open with flames from the Magamr's fist eclipsing the world below.

After their first bout, their figures faded out from existence and reappeared in another spot in the sky, where they clashed their fists against each other once again. And then repeating the same thing to the dismay of the world.

 _Buzz! Bam! Boom! Crack!_

 _Bam! Bam! Bam!_

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

Their bouts were incredibly fast, where they would have traded three blows before aftermath's sounds came.

The surrounding myriad islands started to crack from the force of their collisions, while some were already falling from the heavens, disappearing from form with the destruction of the laws that kept them afloat. It was a scene akin to the end of the world and beginning of the apocalypse.

 _Bam! Bam! Bam!_

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

 _Crack! Crack! Crack!_

 _Bam!_

 _Bam!_

"Magmar."

"Hera."

The two landed a punch on one another's face, earning both a pained grunt, as they were sent flying towards mountains opposite of each other.

 _Boom! Rumble!_

 _Boom! Rumble!_

Their bodies created craters, similar to the impact made by Tauros from the previous bout, however, unlike Tauros, they moved to attack again after crashing into the mountains.

 _Bam! Boom! Bam! Boom! Bam! Boom!_

Heracross and Magmar punched at each other fiercely, but this time, they were not fading out of existence. They were performing the same thing they were doing previously, yet they were performed at a speed that the audience could see with their naked eyes. It was apparent that the two were losing momentum, as their were times in their bouts that one of the two Pokemon would dodge instead of receiving the opposing side's move head on.

Using the might of the Seventh True Mantra was taxing their bodies to the extreme, which prompted their moves to have a greater effect than they did at the start of the battle.

Gary, seeing that the conclusion was near, gave Magmar the command to finish the battle.

"Magmar, end this with your true fate!"

This was the first time since the start of the six-on-six that Gary spoke not in an arrogant tone, but a troubled one, appearing to know the outcome and wagers everything on this last move.

"MAGMARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Magmar, hearing his trainer's cry, exerted a great amount of force to push away his opponent for a second. And in that second, the fire Pokemon invoked his true fate, whereas the fire embodying Magmar roared in growing volume. The myriad islands were set ablaze by this change, causing them all to dissipate with the burning of their binding laws. Magmar was now in control of the airspace, his fate fire was at its peak, allowing him the ability to consume all of existence in his flames.

Heracross stopped his assault and waited for Ash's command, as the fate fire engulfing Magmar were fate fire of the highest degree, for even being near it would turn a middle-tier elite Pokemon to ashes.

"Heracross, prepare to guard.", Ash gravely commanded with a never before seen seriousness.

"Hera.", the blue, beetle Pokemon consented.

"MAGMAR!"

 _Sssshhhhhhhhh! Buzz!_

Magmar charged towards his enemy like a arrow with a brilliance being held by both his hands to the side like a swordsman, which Heracross responded by crossing his arms together to intercept.

"MagMARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

 _Clang!_

"Hera!"

Magmar's brilliance turned into a solid sword made by pure fire that diagonally slashed at Heracross, which made the blue beetle cried in pain, letting go of his defensive stance. Heracross was now a floating target for Magmar's terrifying assault.

"MAGMAR!"

The fire Pokemon, seeing his opponent's helplessness, commenced his aerial strikes without a moment for the enemy to breathe.

 _Clang...Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_ _Clang!_

Magmar delivers countless sword slashes against Heracross's steel body. The sword slashed horizontally, vertically, and diagonally in many different locations, including the back with Magmar fading in and out existence. Heracross could do nothing but endure, while his body was left bouncing back and forth from the slashes of True Fate Fire.

Both Gary and Ash were staring with grave expressions, as they knew that this was the deciding moment. If Heracross could hold out against the relentless strikes, then the move at his disposal would completely obliterate a Magmar that has exhausted his true fate.

While they were staring, Magmar reached his peak condition and finishing another diagonal slash to Heracross' back, appeared in front of the blue Pokemon, albeit a few inches higher.

The fire Pokemon lifted his blazing sword powered by his true fate, unleashed even more energy, fueling the sword with more flames than it could ever hope for. The sword grew to twenty times the size of Magmar and he slashed.

"MAGMARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

 _CLANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!_

Magmar slashed Heracross at the middle, splitting him in halves through a figurative sense.

 _B...OOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Flames burst out afterwards, consuming everything in its wake.

The colossal sword of fire annihilated the six directions and four winds. The sky was cleaved apart along with the earth, turning it into a hellish landscape comparable to Nidoqueen's ravine.

When the results were clear, Gary's expression turned sullen.

A figure of a beetle was seen standing exactly in the same spot of Magmar's final strike.

Heracross withstood the onslaught!

Though battered with injuries, the blue Pokemon lasted against the might of True Fate Fire.

"Magmar.", the fire Pokemon let out a weak voice due to shock and terror.

"Heracross."

"! ! !", Gary hearing Ash's vioce, immediately shouted towards Magmar with great vigor, "Magmar! What are you doing?! Get away!"

"Magmar.", the fire Pokemon attempted to escape after hearing his trainer's voice, but it was all too late.

 _Grab._

"Mag?!", a confused Magmar saw a claw grabbing hold of him, preventing his escape.

At that time, Ash commanded again, "Guide my victory towards the heaven."

"Heracross."

The blue beetle's free arm generated a glowing light in repsonse to his trainer's words...it was Counter.

Magmar desperately tried to break free from his confinement, however, the result was already decided.

The blue Pokemon with a great swing of his arm, smashed the radiant move across Magmar's face.

 _BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

 _BOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

The fabric of reality fell.

The punch rendered everything in its path, not even immortal Sages and Titled Gods could have escaped uninjured.

That was all there was to describe the carnage from Heracross's Counter.

Magmar fell down from the sky, knocked out cold from the impact. Heracross stood victorious.

 _Blink!_

The referee appears and declared the winner without much need to even look.

"Magmar is unable to battle, Heracross wins."

The second bout belongs to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, stadium near the Indigo Plateau_

"Hey, Henry.", an enchanting woman talked to the buffed Pokemon trainer sitting next to her.

"You noticed too, right?", the buffed man answered the question that seem to be on the woman's mind.

"Well it's not that hard to guess, I believe that many here already came to the same conclusion.", Yuki gently said, contemplating about something before leaving it as just a thought.

"To think that they would repeat the battle that elevated them to the world stage. I mean, what are the odds?", the man sitting behind the two conversing individuals with his Electivire, stated the matter on nearly everyone's mind since the first time they saw the appearance of the two Pokemon.

If one could see their faces, then they would immediately know who these people were. In the current generation, those three were part of nine that holds the title of being a Grandmaster of the Divine Tower. Their prestige was not lower and maybe even a little higher compared with being a crown prince of a region or the might of Luo Jian.

"Hehe, you're right Qing, before they were declared invincible or made peerless, that battle resounded across the world...heck even I wanted to battle against them when I first saw it.", the buffed man wholeheartedly said, remembering the past event that shook the world to its core.

While those grandmasters were chatting away, on the other side of the stadium was May and Max, who were joined by a rather curious maiden.

"~I still wonder how is it that you got acquainted with the maiden of the Heavens Destroying Palace, Max.~", May teased his little brother, as he gave her quite the surprise when the heavens destroying maiden was seen together with her little brother.

"I told you already, it was just a coincidence that we met. Now she won't let me go, so the palace just gave into her demand of watching the match with me together.", the younger sibling made a tired expression, thinking why she would bring this up again.

Against the destroying palace's best efforts, they were tracked down and caught. Furious was not enough to describe their bottled up emotions when they caught their free-willed maiden. And then one thing led to another, which resulted in this current situation that Max wished he just ignored her in the beginning.

"Am I being a bother to you, Max?", the maiden, sensing something was off, worriedly said with an adorable face.

"No, not at all.", the young boy said with monotone voice, but his mind was of a different matter.

'Don't worry about him, Luna. He's just annoyed that he was pushed into another troubling situation without his consent again.", May said in a gentle voice, smiling most of the time when she sees Luna.

"Really?"

"Really."

The free-willed maiden regained her happy demeanor from May's confirmation and did her own thing again.

May, watching her, suddenly thought of an idea and whispers to Max's ears, "If you two ever get it going, your sister approves."

"What are you on...sis look at the screen.", Max stopped his sentence when he glanced at the screen and told his sister, who was still looking at the maiden.

"Wha...", the word did not even complete, as her eyes grew white at the display.

 _What just happened?_ , was the thought that was entering the mind of everyone inside the stadium. Even the people who saw it, could not believe their eyes.

When Heracross unleashed his true fate and attacked, a heavy fist intercepted Heracross, smashing the beetle to the ground with enough force to split an ocean.

Heracross fainted at the third bout, however, that was not the most surprising part...his armor of Mysterious Physique Steel was shattered?!

And before the fainted Heracross was a terrifying water-type Pokemon.

The myriad laws of the world were beneath him, where heavenly magic lingers with his every action. The figure's every breathe gave birth to ten thousand worlds with profound mysteries unraveling before him.

This was Gary's ace in the hole, Blastoise.

"Heracross is unable to battle, Blastoise wins."

The third bout was undeniably Gary's.

* * *

 **...5 to 4**


	8. Chapter 7-Pokemon Master (3)

**10/14/17 Hello and I just want to say that I might not update for a bit, as I kinda messed up some school stuff, causing me to go a bit insane...so long short short, be back in like a month...I hope.**

 **Well here is a chapter to celebrate my return to school. Cheers to everyone for a happy life for now till forever. Don't worry, half way done with the first chapter. Anyways, let the count continue...5 to 3.**

* * *

 _Location: Western Lands, Unova, Distant Cloud Domain_

 _Two days after the declaration by the Pokemon Supreme_

On the mountain range that is at the top right from the heart of Unova is the domain surrounded by an eternal magic. The vast lands on the mountains' top were blocked by endless amounts of mist and clouds, which denied the world of its curiosity. And beyond the patrolling mist was a land of wondrous legends, timeless tales that can only make humanity guess of its origins. Some stated that its was formed by natural forces, while others believed that the land was the deathbed of an ancient Legendary Pokemon, which would explain why universal laws and heavenly magic danced freely within the cloudy domain.

Those that could successfully ascend up to the domain would tell of mysterious wonders, of golden apples growing on trees that contemplated about heavenly laws, of myriad amounts of strange and bizarre Pokemon that attacked the heavens, and of the simple flower that inhabited the very center of the domain.

And today would be just as normal as any other day in the domain's endless life, however, an anomaly was amidst this scared land.

In one of the domain's many lakes with dense fog that would not let a person see much ahead, was the figure of a male. He was standing motionlessly in the water, showing off his topless body for all of the domain to see, while a heavenly aura converged towards him. His eyes were shut-closed, seemingly concentrated on comprehending the complexity of life, as the sound of water dripping from his hair could be heard from all six directions.

The male has many scars and burn marks on his upper body, especially two massive scars that ran diagonally the entire length of his torso, one on the back and front. The male could have easily heal it by conventional means, but left it as a reminder from his past.

One scar represented his helplessness and the other...his powerlessness.

The male figure is Gary Oak, the man said to be the closet to being the Pokemon Master for this generation.

At the moment, he was surrounded by tiny little lights, sparkling brightly in enjoyment as they circled around him.

He was the beloved son of heaven.

The most brilliant child that this era has ever seen since Pokemon Master Red.

To the masses, the world's sacred title belonged to the Pokemon Supreme.

Though the Pokemon Supreme appears to be alone in the Distant Cloud Domain, there was other person kneeling towards Gary just a short distance away. The man looked a bit older than Gary, but it did not exceed twenty-one, while donning a white battle armor, ready for war at anytime.

"Are you not satisfy with my judgement, Yun?", Gary questioned the man kneeling with one leg on the shore, while his body faced the opposite direction with his eyes closed.

"No, my lord. If it is your will, then we shall follow.", the white armored man said in a monotone voice.

Hearing those words, the Pokemon Supreme made a wry smile and said, "Please do not try to hide it, Yun. You have been under my banner for a few years now. I think I could tell what is on your mind to some extent and besides...I believe an explanation was long overdue."

After the news of their lord's declaration, many under the Pokemon Supreme, including Yun, could not fathom his decision. The older generations within Gary's banner simply accepted his will, but those of the younger generation could not. Filled with wild ambitions and young blood, most in the same generation as Gary wanted their lord to rethink the matter again with Yun coming to represent their cause. To them, there was not a single person capable of carrying the World's Will except their lord.

And for the record, the white armored man has been kneeling here for a day or so now, as he did not want to disturb Gary's mediation.

In face of such a matter, Gary could only make a troubled expression, as this question should have been brought up much sooner than now.

"My lord, I...", Yun hesitated for a moment before finding the resolve to finish, "Many in the regiment, including myself, could not understand your meaning on such an arrangement. No matter how heaven-defying Ash maybe, we cannot see how one person alone can shake your seat. Please enlighten us, my lord."

It was not only Gary's regiment, but countless individuals across the world thought that the Pokemon Supreme might have a screw loose for coming up with such a statement.

Yet, who can blame them?

The Pokemon Supreme is believed to be invincible in the current generation. His mighty regiment has an incredible collection of young geniuses and intellectual beings that it would not be an exaggeration to say they have the ability to suppress the heavens and rend the earth.

An era's greatest talent declared that he would withdraw from the war for the World's Will if he lose.

What on earth was he thinking?!

The Pokemon Supreme is of the invincible generation, not many would dare fight a person who was declared invincible and made peerless. For the Pokemon Supreme to view Ash in such a dangerous manner, the world could only imagine how fearsome the man that fought legends to a standstill truly is.

However, that was what Yun's group could not accept. They have absolute faith in that their lord could sweep away the entire world, even the likes of the World Protecting Palace and the Immortal Red Hall could not block their lord's path towards the world's summit.

"Reasonable doubts...not many know of Ash's brilliance other than his battles against the legends of our generation...if they did, then the myriad world must shake at his calling.", Gary said in a gentle tone, clearly showing his bias towards his rival.

Yun's eyes widen at his lord's words, shocked that Gary would praise an enemy, as he knew how rare it is for the man that disdained the world to commend another.

"My lord, if your enemy is that powerful, then wouldn't it be better to ask for the revered sages assistance? With them at the head of our regiment, I believe we could take a single person, no matter how many frightening methods are up his sleeves.", Yun reasoned.

Yun knew that four Wise Sages are willing to re-enter society to pave a path for his lord. If even they cannot suppress Ash, then no one within the current generation would be able to do so, as it was common knowledge that if a Pokemon Master cannot appear with Immortal Sages and Titled Gods retreating from existence, Wise Sages are the strongest. Old monsters that have lived through their generation and continuous for ages to come.

Gary made a little smile at Yun' logic and replies, "You're right, that would've been a viable option, however...all conclusions have already been decided. Even if an Immortal Sage or Titled God was willing to pave a way for me, they cannot block Ash's supreme law from holding onto the throne."

"Wh-what?", Yun's heart nearly jumped out of his body. He never thought he would live to see the day that his lord would say such words. Yun's body shook a bit, he wanted to see the kind of strength that even the Pokemon Supreme would admit defeat to.

Gary, understanding how Yun was feeling, could only mentally sigh, remembering the days of old. Countless memories of Ash formed within his mind, there was a scene from the time of Ash's declaration, another where Gary's eyes stared at a crying figure in front of two graves, and it was because of these memories that Gary's determination begins to soar.

"Yun.", Gary opened his eyes at those words, which unleashed an electrical shock upon the world.

The lake began to create motions on its waters, as the wind cleared away the nearby mist.

 _Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!_

Magic circles started to appear, surrounding the beloved son of heaven, while heavenly magic and universal laws imprinted themselves upon its runes. The lights around Gary began to glow brighter than ever before, lighting up the domain like a candle. The two phenomenons, together, violently swirled around in a disarray of movements, while the man in the center stood unperturbed.

This sudden change caused all the living creatures in the area to tremble in fear, retreating into holes and caves until the change was over.

Yun stared in awe of his lord's display, which was several times greater compared to the last time he saw it.

In a short span of time, a small magic circle appeared in front of Gary, then it instantly expanded, consuming all other surrounding phenomenons until it was the only thing left occupying the space around Gary. The now gigantic magic circle rotated slowly, casting off the light of the true mantras, forever ancient as the heavenly lords of time-space. And like that, everything came to a stop, as if the world was in perpetual motion, the domain lost its voice to speak.

The white armored man snapped out from his day dream. He was forced to remember why Gary was thought to be invincible, whether if it was from his battle against Lord Rayquaza or an Immortal Sage of old, the Pokemon Supreme was peerless. Feeling the suppression of an invincible generation, Yun hesitated for a bit before answering his lord, "Yes, my lord?"

"If any of you have any doubts in Ash's capabilities, then open your eyes two days from now. And if you still have any questions, I will answer them.", a domineering voice came from the depths of the Pokemon Supreme. His words were directed not only at Yun but others as well.

When the mist finally clears up completely, one can see that it was not only Yun that was here, but Gary's entire regiment, fully equipped war. All of them kneels on one leg towards the Pokemon Supreme, surrounding nearly the entirety of the lake.

"Yes, Your Majesty!", a shout that contained the voice of numerous, including the white armored man resounded across the entire Distant Cloud Domain.

 _Ash...the generation will end with me!_

* * *

 _Why am I recalling that right now?_

"Blastoise, make the world yield to me."

"Blastoise."

 _What kind of medicines were I taking...I can't even tell anymore if what I am doing is right or wrong._

 _Ash is staring me down from the other side, yet I can't feel his glare. Maybe it's because the distance between me and him have already grown to such lengths that I can't see it anymore._

 _I mean, can you really blame me?_

 _My damn rival has nearly completed his supreme mantra and his yellow fur-ball is about to reach the master rank._

 _What hell did he go through to even get a supreme mantra?! Only Pokemon Master Yang had ever achieved that step, so is there really any point for me compete against him at this stage in life?_

 _I guess there is. One kind of mind that wants to prove something to satisfy my own arrogance. I mean, I traveled the entire world, and I still couldn't find someone equal to Ash. Is it really that hard for someone to match me...yeah, they're all just too weak._

 _Favored Son of Heaven? What's that? Can I eat it?_

 _You know, now that I think about it._

 _It_ _'s been awhile since I saw Pikachu._

 _I wonder if he's dead, what am I thinking? Of course not, if he is, then I am an idiot._

 _Does reaching the master rank really require this much effort, forget that, I'll just reach it the normal way._

 _Ahhh, my mind drifted again, damn, I should really stop doing that._

 _Really now...feeling melancholic at this time._

 _Seeing Ash again really makes me remember the old days._

 _So many memories, so many times that we battle, and so many friends and comrades dead._

 _Haaa, I guess fondness is the only way I can describe this feeling._

 _Where have the time gone? Where will it go for me now?_

 _Forget it._

 _It's just a pain to even think about it._

 _None of that matters, there is only an enemy in front of me._

 _I cannot back down...not now...not ever._

The Pokemon Supreme, finally, began to move, as for a bit now, Ash's third Pokemon has been receiving most of Blastoise's attacks without much of a reaction.

Gary's eyes glowed in radiance, twitching uncontrollably, the might of the true mantras descended upon the world, but this time it was a bit different.

 _One Thought to Myriad Realms!_

 _Universal Truth Deters Existence!_

Unlike Ash, the Pokemon Supreme forcibly activated the Eighth True Mantra, a realm only Immortal Sages could delve into. Through sheer willpower, the doors to the eighth mantra was torn down by Gary, unchaining Blastoise from the mortal plane.

To the audience, this was astonishing. By normal standards, someone who had comprehended eight true mantras were the Immortal Sages of old, so seeing one in their lifetime was truly amazing. Ash, however, had an opposite reaction.

"Muk, use Sludge Bomb.", Ash commanded rather in a hurry, as Gary opening the eighth mantra was not within his foresight.

"Muk.", the sludge Pokemon consents, launching large balls of brown acid towards the opposing side.

 _Bssssssssshhhhhh!_

The attack made contract with Blastoise at the same time Gary gave his command, "Blastoise, freeze the heavens with Ice Beam."

The blue Pokemon faced the sky, while gathering energy in his mouth, a large magic circle formed above.

"Blastoise.", the turtle Pokemon, being an individual extremely close to the master rank, felt nothing from acids powered by true mantras and followed through with his trainer's command.

 _Bizzzzz!_

Torrents of blue ice energy was shot towards the center of the magic circle, which absorbed the energy into an illusionary plane, disappearing and reappearing above Muk.

"Muk, use Protect.", Ash, seeing the first signs of danger, gave an order to his Pokemon.

"Muk."

At the same time a barrier surrounded Muk, the magic circle unleashed its fury down upon earth.

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Gigantic spears of ice rained down from the sky, piercing through the myriad dimensions.

"Muk.", the purple Pokemon cried in agony, as the spears of ice broke his shield like a piece of paper, making direct contract with his body.

Had the spears of ice not been powered by the mysteries of true mantras, then the sludge Pokemon wouldn't have felt a scratch, since his purple body was akin to a pile of condensed liquid. He could have been able to slide out from those pillars of ice, but heavenly magic and universal laws made escape impossible.

Plus, this was not the end of the attack, as the magic circle shined brilliantly with electricity vibrating the entire shape. The magic circle fired a beam of pure white light, the width of the magic circle's entire center, down towards Muk.

 _Bang! Bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

When magic circle, having completed its job, faded. Muk was seen trapped in the bottom of a block of ice half as high as the magic circle.

"Blastoise, break the ice."

"Blastoise.", the blue Pokemon made the pillar of ice shatter with a Hydro Pump.

And from its remains, a fainted Muk laid defeated like a pile of mud.

 _Blink!_

The referee came and declared the obvious winner, "Muk is unable to battle, Blastoise wins!"

The fourth bout was all but Ash's.

 _Myriad life will yield to me, Ash. Even if the gods in heaven and demon kings in hell wanted to stop me, I shall kill them and anything else standing in my path to the world's throne._

 _Now, Ash...what will you choose next?_

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, a place "near" the Indigo_ _Plateau_

 _Present Day_

* * *

 _Location:_ _Eastern Lands, S_ _innoh, Spear Pillars_

A few minutes ago, when Gary unleashed the might of the Eighth Mantra, in this unknown space, where the three heavenly lords once inhabited during the universe's infancy, a woman began to open her eyes from deep thought.

Her blue eyes eclipsed the countless worlds, seemingly capable of devouring existence, itself.

As she gazed in the direction of the disturbance, myriad stars started to form, engulfing the unknown space in radiance, while a godly aura sweeps across the white platform that the woman was standing on. It was without a doubt that, for this woman to have surmounted time and space to reach this place, she was an invincible giant of the generations.

The woman had a noble bearing akin to that of a goddess from the heavens, clothed in golden robes of ethereal fabrics. If one could catch a glimpse of her face, then they would feel as if her beauty approached perfection, a peerless figure sitting on the throne of heaven.

There were virtually none within the current generation that knows the terror of this goddess during her debut as a Pokemon trainer, while only a few still remembers the name of such a heaven's doted daughter. A timeless figure of the most noble and divine blood lineage of the Pokemon World!

Two unmatched Titled Gods joined in union to conceive this peerless individual. She was the daughter of the World Devil and Goddess Mu from Pokemon Master Yang's generation. And her two grandfathers were even more prestige figures, as one was the World Monarch, the direct descendant of Emperor Deva, the Divine Spirit, whereas her maternal grandfather was the eternal genius, the heaven's most gifted child that declared the opening of the Glorious Era.

At the moment of her birth, she was given the title of Princess of the Pokemon world.

The Princess, bestowed godhood at the mere age of nineteen, dominated ten supreme generations of Pokemon and myriad holds the command seal from the Hall of Crying Immortals, built by Pokemon Master Yang and reinforced by Pokemon Master Wei.

Her name was World Princess Xie.

"Show me, Gary Oak...show me the growth of your tenacity.", the fairy coldly remarked after piercing the myriad dimensions with her gaze to lock on Gary's location.

She spoke in a manner that seems to know well too much of what it means to aspire for the World's Will.

...To aspire for the peak, young trainers would leave at an early age to forge a path for themselves toward the summit.

In their journey, they would face life and death challenges, coming out with more determination with each survival.

They would create bonds that last for a lifetime, battling, laughing, crying, and even accepting each other's flaws.

They would step onto the world stage, and in turn, they will meet their countless rivals and friends.

They would be beaten down time and again, where they are left with the choice of either getting back up or giving up.

And in their endless journey, they will visit many different locations and walks of life that will shape their character.

They would began to understand their own underlying goals for their pursuit, displaying the growth needed to accept the world.

That is the road Gary and Ash had taken, along with millions within their generation.

That is the road of the Pokemon Master, an eternal ride without stop.

World Princess Xie knew of Gary's fate when they met once before.

Their meeting...lost in the annuals of time.

* * *

 **Also, I had no idea that people would comment on my story, which makes me smile. But for the first review, half the time even i do not know what is going on...yeah, oops.**

 **And for the second review, it's call life's delirium, they really make one see a fun outlook on the plane of existence.**

 **(I'll get to editing this for grammar and stuff in the near future)**

 **Thank you for reading and until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9-Pokemon Master (4)

**Well here it is at last!**

 **Let the count continue...4 to 2.**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, stadium near the Indigo Plateau_

"Royal brother, why is the Pokemon Supreme calling back his Blastoise? It seems to me that he has the upper hand against our fair brother.", a womanly voice came out from one corner of the stadium. In that little corner of the stadium sat two figures, one was a male and the other was a cloaked individual, however her figure gave away the gender.

The cloaked woman in question wore a cloak that covered her entire body from the world like a sheltered child. The cloak was of ordinary design with gold trims on the edges of its sheets, but what was most surprising about this woman's attire was the illustration of a golden lion battling a dragon of similar color in the left-hand corner of the cloak.

Given that she was sitting among this generation's most shocking talents, she might be an individual of mysterious yet remarkable origin, though it appears she did not need to hide her affiliations.

That symbol on her cloak is the representation of the Ashforte royal family!

They are the ones that had ruled the Supreme Purity Region for over a millennia! Their heritage even predates the establishment of the Immortal Red Hall, as they had shunned the world for tens of thousands of years until just recently.

And to make things more certain of her relationships with the ancient family was that the male next to her was their crown prince!

The same crown prince that Luo Jian had mocked once before in the plateau.

The Ashforte crown prince, at hearing the puzzled woman's voice, replied in a gentle yet calculating tone, "Gary used his Blastoise earlier as a display of his determination for the throne...it was nothing more than greetings from the end to our dear brother."

Although the princess seem to be dubious of her royal brother's weird meaning, she is inclined to believe someone that had personally been acquainted with those two heavens-defying individuals.

The crown prince ignored the doubtful air emitted by his sister and continued to focus on the screen, as the two battling trainers were about to call out their next Pokemon.

 _Time erodes, yet their conviction are still so rigid._ The heir-apparent thought that to himself, remembering an earlier year when he met his royal brother by chance at the Viridian Forest and through him...the Pokemon Supreme, Gary Oak.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, a place "near" the Indigo_ _Plateau_

After recalling Blastoise, Ash and Gary selected another Pokemon and threw their respective Poké Ball.

"Bayleaf, come."

"Nidoqueen, it's time again."

"Bayleaf."

"Nidoqueen."

When the two Pokemon got out and spotted their oppoent from the other side. They glared at one another from the distance, awaiting their trainers' command before fighting a cataclysmic clash to decide the universe.

"Bayleaf, Solar Beam.", Ash made the first move.

"Response with Hyper Beam, Nidoqueen."

At Ash's and Gary's voice, the two replied immediately by gathering a massive amount of energy near their mouth, releasing it a second later.

 _Bang! Bang!_

 _Boom!_

The world below shakes when the two moves made contact.

"Nidoqueen, attack with Superpower.", Gary said in a dominating tone, which the blue tyrant growled in answer and charged in her opponent's way.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

The earth ruptured wherever the queen-sized Pokemon feet landed.

"Stop her, Bayleaf.", Ash commanded.

The leaf Pokemon nods at Ash and gathered energy once again near her mouth, releasing a Solar Beam only a second later.

 _Bang!_

The blue tyrant kept running in the direction of the Solar Beam, and before the moment of impact, stepped to the side with her left leg and jumped, spinning over the Solar Beam.

 _Crush!_

Nidqoeen crashed to the ground on the other side with her entire body.

 _Boom!_

When the Solar Beam landed, the blue Pokemon had already gotten up and still following her trainer's last command, rushed with infinite vigor.

Bayleaf, seeing that the queen Pokemon was not stopping, fired another Solar Beam, horizontally piercing the firmament.

 _Bang!_

"Nido.", Nidoqueen grunted, jumping backwards in a high manner, dodging the attack once more.

 _Boom!_

Crush!

Nidoqueen started to run again.

 _Bang!_

Another Solar Beam was fired.

Nidoqueen dodges.

 _Boom!_

 _Bang!_

Another Solar Beam was fired.

Nidoqueen dodges.

 _Boom!_

 _Bang!_

Another Solar Beam was fired.

Nidoqueen dodges.

 _Boom!_

The blue tyrant's injuries from Tauros did not allow her to faze through the blasts like itches, thus making a continuous loop occur, where Nidoqueen would slowly crawl closer with each successive Solar Beam.

 _Bang!_

Another Solar Beam was fired.

Nidoqueen dodges.

 _Boom!_

 _Bang!_

Another Solar Beam was fired.

Nidoqueen dodges.

 _Boom!_

"Nidoqueen!", the earth shook with her cry.

After the nth Solar Beam, Nidqoueen was only a few meters away. At that point, caution was thrown out of the window, as the tyrant Pokemon stormed the world with a crazed Superpower. Divine power surged through her veins-capable of suppressing the deities in heaven and ungodly demons in hell.

 _Bang!_

Bayleaf did not allow the tyrant anytime to rest, firing another Solar Beam.

The world expected Nidoqueen to dodge, however, the Pokemon in question was tired of evading like a scared critter. She was the proud tyrant that disdained the eight kingdoms of despair. No matter how injured the blue Pokemon was, the royal blood coursing through her could not sallow anymore of this insult to her pride.

In face of the blast, Nidoqueen stood tall and domineering like the Sliver Mountain, receiving its onslaught with absolute confidence.

 _crack._

The ground broke when Nidoqueen took her first step in the face of a Solar Beam trying to pushing her back.

 _crack._

 _crack_

 _cracK._

Nidqoueen's footsteps became heavier, as Bayleaf unleashed even more energy than previous attacks.

 _cracK._

 _cracK._

 _craCK._

Growing closer like the horizon, the imperious Pokemon pushes forward before the might of perfect nature.

 _c_ _raCK._

 _craCK._

 _crACK._

 _crACK._

 _crACK._

 _cRACK._

 _cRACK._

 _cRACK._

Just a one or two more steps and Bayleaf will be in striking range, alarming the leaf-green Pokemon to apply an enormous amount of power.

 _CRACK!_

The Solar Beam was cleared away with a swap of the hand, separating the move into a disarray of lights that flew into different directions and collapses.

The blue tyrant of endless despair punched with her right hand, which Bayleaf, with a grave expression, use a vine to lever the attack to miss its target, prompting a left hand to appear in her view that was also levered by a vine.

"NIDDOOOOOOOOOO!"

"BAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

 _BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

The two colossi rammed their heads against one another, clearing away the earth of dust and creating a shock wave that could be heard from the Indigo Plateau.

"NIDO!"

"BAY!"

Their eyes, filled with countless emotions of want and yearning, pulled their heads away and bashed again.

 _BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

Even though Nidqoueen should have the upper hand in terms of pure strength, Bayleaf, through sheer conviction, matched the blue tyrant.

 _BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

The world heaves through their whims for victory. It was a struggle where they couldn't afford to lose.

In that sense, those two were very much the same.

Two living creatures of similar fates.

One was abandoned by the high heavens for living and the other was destined to live a life of tragedy. Throughout their miserable life, these two had faced life and death trials for a chance of winning...to be accepted by their peers. That was what kept them from ending their deplorable existence...the yearning to be accepted...to be loved by another.

And in their most desperate time, their wish was finally fulfilled. Two individual figures entered their lives, extending a hand out towards them...it was said that Nidoqueen's and Bayleaf's heart grew numerous times that day.

"BAY!"

 _"Hey there! My name is Ash Ketchum and this is my buddy Pikachu."_

"BAY!"

 _"Let's have a battle!"_

"BAY!"

 _"Chikorita! Are you alright!?"_ _  
_

"BAY!"

 _"The world is vast and the heavens even greater...you've been waiting for a long time...haven't you, Chikorita?"_

"BAY!"

 _"Wouldn't you come with us...Chikorita?"_ _, a younger Ash smiles when he asked of the little leaf Pokemon._

The then Chikorita who saw that warm smile started to cry for ages to come.

"BAY!"

This was Bayleaf's most cherished memories, something she held more dear than even her own life.

She knows how much Ash is willing to give up for the throne.

For that goal, Bayleaf will give it her all.

When the the two titanic creatures headbutted once more, Bayleaf, in that match of strength, gathered energy in her mouth. Energy of the highest form of purity amassed in an instance, which was about to be crush in her mouth.

Nidoqueen was alarmed at Bayleaf's action, but the blue tyrant's response was too slo-

 _BOOM_!

...perfect nature was unleashed.

The ground concaved inwards, sending the leaf Pokemon's opponent flying in a backward flight.

 _Bop! Bop! Bop! Bop! Crash!_

Nidoqueen finally came to a stop from bouncing back, creating a plow at her eventual crash that ruptured the ground.

"Nido.", the queen-sized Pokemon groaned in pain, as she was barely staying conscious from taking the attack up front, showing her great endurance on battling two peak-leveled Pokemon.

"Bay.", the leaf-green Pokemon started to walk towards her opponent.

Even though Bayleaf was also in the blast radius, her recovery was much faster with her divine constitution.

Perfect nature, when one has harmonized with the world, reaching a state of complete equilibrium. A juncture so rare that it required Ash to seize a miracle from the deepest regions of the three burials! But in achieving that connection, Bayleaf had given up on evolution.

Under its effects, the Pokemon would continuously draw strength from the world, allowing for swift recovery and increasing power with the passage of time. If Bayleaf is able to last long enough against an unparalleled being, then eventually, the grass-type Pokemon would be able to overturn the universe and sweep away all her enemies.

In essence, Bayleaf's nature is akin to that of a pseudo-World's Will!

Her momentum was unstoppable.

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _Thump!_

 _Th_ _ump!_

As the green leaf Pokemon walked closer and closer, the world waits in silence at what Nidoqueen, at what Gary could do to turn the tides of battle.

The collapsed Pokemon could barely open her eyes. All the tyrant saw was her enemy approaching.

"Nido.", the blue tyrant said in a low tone, trying desperately to move, but it was to no avail. The damage she had accumulated was finally acting upon her body.

Had it not been for her indomitable will, Nidoqueen would've been knocked unconscious after that last attack.

"Nido.",the queen Pokemon grunted again, struggling to get her arms to move through the pain. Every bit of strength left in her body was being used in this endeavor.

She could hear it.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! THUMP!_

She could see it!

That green figure approaching towards her!

The tyrant thought to herself that she will not lose it, that she will reach the top, that she will pave a way for her trainer to the World's Will!

She budges, she stirs, she snarls, she twists, she turns, she squeezes, she squirms, she flounders, she craw-

 _Thump!_

"Bay.", Bayleaf said in a overbearing manner, wanting to pierce through the soul of her opponent.

"Nido.", the blue tyrant lifts up her head to see the end that has come.

"Bayleaf, finish it.", Ash commanded when the two faced each other.

Ash's Pokemon raised up her two front feet as a response, preparing to stomp Nidoqueen's head into the ground.

"Nidoqueen! What are you doing!? Stand!", the Pokemon Supreme's voice was yelled through a tyrannical tone.

At that moment, before Bayleaf's attack, time seems to have stopped for Gary's Nidoqueen.

 _Murder!_

 _Outcast!_

 _Betrayer!_

 _Disgrace!_

 _Sinner!_

 ** _Forsaken!_**

 ** _"If you want to live, grab that wish tightly...only then would you be able stand tall and firm through the ages!"_**

Memories were flashed before the tyrant of royal blood, the memories that clutched around her neck for most of her non-existent childhood.

"NIDOQUEEN!", Nidqoueen yelled, as a sudden surge of strength exploded in her.

The blue tyrant's left palm pushed up from the ground, while she swings her right palm in a horizontal direction towards Bayleaf with a Ice Punch. A single move that could freeze over the world.

 _Stomp!_

 _Bam!_

At the same time as Nidoqueen's head bashed against the earth by Bayleaf's attack, the blue Pokemon's Ice Punch hits its mark, causing Bayleaf to cough in agony before falling to ground with white eyes. Her last thoughts were of genuine shock of what had transpire, for it seemed that not only did Nidoqueen's attack froze her organs, but it also froze the energy stream that was rushing inside her a moment ago!

 _Blink!_

"Nidoqueen and Bayleaf are unable to battle. This match is a draw.", declared by the referee after seeing the blur tyrant's head buried beneath the earth and the leaf Pokemon frozen from consciousness.

"Excellent work, Nidoqueen."

"Great job, Bayleaf...leave the rest to me."

The two returned their fallen Pokemon to their Poké Balls and grabbed another one from their sides, throwing them towards the endless battlefield.

"Arcanine, it's time."

"Lend me your strength, Snorlax."

As those voices subsided, their Poké Balls unleashed two new peak existences.

"Arh-wooo!", a howl resounded through the distant planes, as a fiendish beast was let-loose on existence.

"Snorlax.", the colossal yawned, creating quakes through his simple gesture.

Their eyes eventually fell upon one another like the previous ones that had been summoned to this field. One gave off a piercing gaze, while the other, murky eyes that eclipsed the world.

"Crush my enemies under your infinite weight, Snolax...transcend the boundaries.", Ash solemnly said while making a L-shape with his right thump and index finger that pointed upwards, beyond the heavens.

When those words were spoken, a surge of heavenly power converged on the trainer and Pokemon that are present. The mysteries of the true mantras ignited to the extreme, as a phenomenon fell upon the sleepy giant.

"SNORLAX!"

The peak existence was covered in a blinding light, where screams of anguish can be heard, as his outline begins to distort.

A gigantic ball of light formed above Snorlax and then descended towards the Pokemon. Moments before collision, Snorlax's figure grew in size with tentacles of light stretching out from his shoulder and back before latching onto the ball of light.

 _Crush!_

The two forms of light merged together, causing the ground to collapse inwards in an instant.

 _"SNORLAX!"_

As the massive Pokemon shouted, his body did an action akin to trying to break free from a hold.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The sounds of chains breaking can be heard when the blinding light ceased at Snorlax's action.

Out from the radiance, stood a domineering being from the boundless world. This magnificent character was gushing out heavenly magic for just existing. His veins, coursing with divine power. In those few seconds of change, Snorlax has firmly rested upon his seat on the summit.

He was the equivalent of a behemoth carrying the world and all living things behind his back.

An individual that had broken through the chains placed by the heavens as a limit to growth!

They are the ones that had ascended.

Gary, seeing the sight before him, smirked before commanding his Pokemon, "Arcanine, burn the entire desolace to the ground!"

"Snorlax, level the heavens for me.", commanded by his trainer.

Ash has finally started to become more involved, exciting Gary to no ends.

This is truly the beginning of the end.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Until Next Time(I hope)!**


	10. Chapter 10-Pokemon Master (5)

**Hello Again! I have been busy with school work, so I could not do much. But better late than never! Well without further ado, the count continues...1 to 1!**

 **The end is coming.**

* * *

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The fire beast was enveloped in carnivorous flames, burning light from the grand domain. The ground and the very sky itself began to melt under the rampage of emotions trampling over the entire desolace. Unlike the fire god from the previous bout, Arcanine's flames were untamed and wild, as if this was his natural state.

Arcanine was nothing more than flames incarnated-his appearance does not even slightly resemble an Arcanine's anymore. His entire form was just primal flames shaped like an Arcanine. A demonic flame king overlooking the countless earths and nine heavens from his throne, disdaining the myriad ages.

"Arh-whoo!"

Arcanine's form distorted in and out at his shout, seemingly not capable of consolidating into a wholesome being. He treads closer and closer to the ascended Pokemon with crazed strength. In the countless worlds, the fire beast was invincible, completely capable of incinerating the masters and emperors of heavenly fate. It was a thought that manifested form, a thought of Gary's that gained life, a thought from the endless cycle that ignited-Arcanine was the realization of those wills converging.

He was brought to form from combing the infinite stars of the starry night above with the burning ashes of a dead god. Gary, using the Ten Thousand Heaven Painting Cauldron, blended the essences into one, building up the pathway to life. In that one moment, the Pokemon Supreme forcibly crossed the boundless world and seized the fervent wisp of life.

Like the forward march of progress, Arcanine attained life through human hands.

The fire beast did not know the meaning of his birth; he did not know just how many emotions and desires were truly at works during his creation. Arcanine could not have known the state of his trainer at the time, nor the desperateness of the situation...all the fire Pokemon could perceive was a gentle hand caressing his head. A warm and comfortable feeling of home, of yearning.

That was his mother, in his mind, there was no doubt about it.

Her emerald eyes...were all Arcanine could notice through his blurring vision at the time, a soft look from his mother fell upon his body. When the young Arcanine saw those bright-green colored eyes, it may have been gentle, however, it also appeared to only have the fire beast in its vision. Beyond the radiance, there seems to contain a divine power-strength capable of pushing horizontally across existence, as if she could crush the myriad realms and melt the firmament, the one circling above the nine heavens and countless earths.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Arh-whoo!"

Arcanine charged with a frenzied fury. This was all he had known for the entirety of his life. He was a beast of pure fire, no matter the age, none could come close to rivaling his brilliance. His form continues to grow and evolve, reaching the magnitudes of an airplane.

"Snorlax.", the immense being drowsy muttered, seemingly not noticing the seriousness of the situation. Though, even if he could, dodging was out of the question, since the weight of the "world" held him in place. The ascended existence was still in the crater of his creation and have not even moved an inch.

When Arcanine was only a few meters away from his enemy, Ash started to command his Pokemon, "Snorlax, Dynasty Smash."

"Arh-whoo!"

Arcanine growled before sinking his tee-

 _SMASH!_

 _FIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Shock waves of indefinite proportions annihilated the surrounds, clearing a layer of earth in seconds. The feed on the screens across the world shook at the aftershocks.

Arcanine bulldozed the ground at an incredible velocity in the direction of the stadium.

"Snorlax.", the sleepy giant said while still in punching form, leaving Gary with widened eyes.

In that instant, before Arcanine's attack, beyond the limits of human vision, Snorlax moved, disappearing quicker than the eye can see and struck his opponent's side, which sent Arcanine plowing the ground at a high speed. It was no exaggeration on how mighty the attack was, in words, Snorlax could level an entire dynasty to the ground with a single hit. This overwhelming creature was the carrier of the world, the weight of his fist was equivalent to that of the world!

Before the audience could react to what had happened, the fire Pokemon was still heading towards the stadium and fast.

"Bronzor."

Hundreds of circle-shaped Pokemon gathered to use Protect before the approaching fire, however, they were not enough. Note that the stadium was a few short kilometers away from the battlefield, facing the battlefield similar to a crescent moon.

The moment they came into contact with Arcanine, several of them were sent flying, as their Protect was shattered immediately.

"Bronzor."

More and more Bronzor were gathering in an attempt to stop Arcanine, but it was to no avail. It could not even slow down the fire beast.

A moving fire, equating to an airplane, was about to crash into the stadium-damage that could potentially destroy the stadium and kill everyone inside.

Seeing that Arcanine was about to reach them, the trainers were all contemplating how they should stop it. Each and everyone of them were some of the most shocking talents in this generation-second only to Ash, Gary, and the Heavenly Enchantress.

If given the chance, they would even scheme to eliminate their competitions behind the scenes, as there was no such thing as fairness on the road to the apex. Most of the trainers present were only here to make alliances and plans for the future.

When many of them were still deliberating on a course of action, a small voice was heard throughout the silent stadium.

"Electivire, stop it."

"Vire."

A yellow figure responded, and with a single leap, reached the opening of the stadium only a moment before Arcanine.

"Electivire.", the humanoid Pokemon grunted before erecting a greenish shield-it was Protect.

 _Boom!_

 _BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

The gigantic fire beast collided with Electivire at high speed, which made the yellow Pokemon's feet sink instantly below the ground before Arcanine's impact was finally stopped, however the flames were a different issue.

The entirety of Arcanine's beastly form was made up of fire, so Arcanine's physical body may have been halted, the rest of the fire fully engulfed Electivire, spreading in every direction behind the electric Pokemon. A tidal wave of fire was about to consume the entire stadium.

In that moment, many trainers were ready to receive it, until another voice was heard from the same general direction.

"Alakazam, Psychic."

"Kazam."

The psychic Pokemon responded with twisting his two extended hands in opposite directions of one another. A bluish outline surrounded Alakazam through this action, while at the same time, the tidal wave of fire swirled together into a miniature whirlpool and exploded, separating into many incredibly tiny particles of light. It was like the explosion of fireworks, which quickly dissipated before reaching any living soul. Even if it did reach someone, the damage would be negligible.

When everything was said and done, Electivire was seen completely unscratched with an unconscious Arcanine, who then leaped back to his trainer.

The others in the stadium could perceive three figures sitting together in the middle of the stadium, two men and one woman. One of the men was simply wearing a blue-collared shirt and brown short-pants, fitting for daily actions. While the other one was wearing something similar just with trousers instead.

The one that stood out the most was the woman, as whoever could see her was dazzled by light when the sun shined upon her. It appears as if she was accidently dropped into bleach at birth. From top to bottom, everything screamed white, especially the coat and scarf that was most visible, indicating the kind of weather she usually lives in.

All three of them were wearing the ring that symbolizes their participation as one of the nine grandmasters. Invincible existences chosen by Lord Rayquaza and Maiden Mew to guard Sky Pillar-the pathway to heaven.

"I'm surprised, Ash...truly surprised."

* * *

The voice of the Pokemon Supreme brought the audience back to the screen. Before the incident that occurred, many were thinking of how Snorlax, the Atlas of the world, could move faster than the eye can blink.

The man that the Pokemon Supreme was referring to only curved the sides of his mouth upward.

Gary made a wry smile at the display, never would he have thought that Ash would allow Snorlax to practice completely opposite extremes, especially that of world escaping.

Since the shackles of the heavens were broken by them, the Pokemon of the ascended rank have the option to explore different types of physique...there wasn't anything left to stop their growth.

In Snorax's case, he chose to practice two completely different physique at the same time instead of one like with many cases, one of infinite weight and another of world escaping.

And it wasn't just a short-term matter either, as even Arcanine, who boasted the lifeblood of a god, could not discern it. Gary has personally seen Snorlax's most obvious physique several times, however world escaping...this was his first time.

World escaping, like the name suggests, when practiced to the height of completion, allows the individual to escape the destruction of worlds. If an individual has truly reached the ends of the physique, when committed, their escape speed goes beyond human imagination.

If Ash was carrying the World's Will, Snorlax would have the synergy to shake the countless worlds and annihilate the deities.

The Pokemon Supreme slowly realized that every time he fought Snorlax, the sleepy giant was always holding back. To have been able to cultivate his speed to that degree, Snorlax should have needed at least a few years.

For the giant sleeping at the world's end, adapting to a new extreme, absolutely opposite to his initial one, was harder than reaching the heavens.

 _Blink!_

"Arcanine is unable to battle, the winner is Snorlax.", the announcer quickly said before fleeing the scene.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the Pokemon Supreme commanded his regiment to take care of Arcanine before calling out his next Pokemon, grabbing another PokéBall from his belt.

Out from the PokéBall came a red, instectiod Pokemon.

"Scizor, it's time."

As the voice subsided, his Poké Balls unleashed a new peak existences.

"Scizor.", the cross-armed Pokemon spread out his arms at his call.

Their eyes eventually feel upon one another like the previous ones that had been summoned to this field. One gave off a piercing gaze, while the other, murky eyes that eclipsed the world.

"Scizor, reveal the truths of existence...transcend the boundaries.", the Pokemon Supreme uttered, disdaining fully the entire world, as a divine light shined across his eyes-effortlessly taming heavenly magic and universal laws to his will.

"SCIZOR!"

Scizor went through a more tamed experience compared to Snorlax, as the blinding light only became brighter and brighter until it was capable of releasing a tremendous amount of heat that melted the surrounding areas to a more moist form.

"SCIZOR!"

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

The sounds of chains breaking can be heard when the blinding light ceased.

Scizor's body, although still the same, resembles more of a mirror than anything else. His entire body, from head to toe, reflected the world around him, occasionally blending into the surrounding by unconscious doings. Scizor like a calm pond, able to perceive all things-not a single speck could escape his eyes.

"Snorlax, crush the stars."

"Snorlax."

The world dimmed under his radiance, as Snorlax moved with unstoppable momentum, arriving a split second in front of his opponent. His fist, with the power to crack the world, was let loose on Scizor's face.

 _Smash!_

"Scizor." The ascended Pokemon grunted at his head being knocked to the side..but that was it. When Snorlax attacked, something unexpected happened.

 _Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!_

"Snorlax!" The sleepy giant cried in pain, not understanding what was happening.

He was pushed back by an invisible force, plowing the ground beneath his feet until the giant Pokemon regained control and halted the backward track. His entire body was throbbing with pain like some rebound happened, however, it begs the question of why Scizor was not sent flying through the air like Arcanine.

Truth Seeking!

Ash grew solemn at the sight. He has only seen this type of physique once before...seeking the very edges of ideal, the Winter Fairy.

The absolute extremity of the saying, "A good defense is a good offense". For an individual to embark on this extrema, they must be able to receive the eternal universal laws that made up the plane of existence-a feat only ever completed to the end by the Nine Heavens Seeking Dragon Monarch.

Once at completion, all worldly matters will be repelled without fail-including the attacks of a peerless Pokemon Master.

The bug-steel Pokemon was able to drastically reduce the power of Snorlax's punch, while directing nearly the entire impact towards his opponent.

"Like it? You forced my hand." The Pokemon smirked, as now it was Ash's turn to be shock.

"Snorlax, crush the stars again." Ash was not amused.

"Snorlax."

"Scizor, go and cast your radiance across the generations."

"Scizor."

Scizor moves in at high speed, but Snorlax was even quicker. Scizor would try to land an X-Scissor or Bullet Punch, Snorlax would dodge and sink a strike at Scizor.

 _Bang!_

 _Smash!_

 _Boom!_

"Scizor."

"Snorlax."

The two would grunt in pain whenever Snorlax's attack lands, inflicting grave damage for both of them. Although Scizor repelled most of the damage, his physique was nowhere near the level of repelling attacks from a Pokemon Master carrying the World's Will.

 _Bang!_

 _Smash!_

 _Boom!_

"Scizor!"

"Snorlax!"

It was a constant stream of dodging and hitting that continues to escalate in effectiveness, as even Snorlax has a limit to how many world-shaking blows he could take before losing it. On the other hand, Scizor was nearly exhausted in redirecting the attacks, his body would not be able to take anymore. This was nothing more than a test of endurance.

The Pokemon Supreme chuckled a bit before whispering, "Come, hurry and come...let's make this world tremble anew."

"Scizor!" The red Pokemon screams, firing a Hyper Beam in Snorlax's direction.

 _Bang!_

Ash's slumbering Pokemon dodges and moves in with astonishing speed.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax's strikes were about to hit Scizor in the front, but Scizor perceived his trajectory and dodges to the side. Even so, Snorlax was not done, using his great speed, the sleepy giant turned his fist and bash horizontally.

 _Smash!_

 _Boom!_

Scizor was sent plowing the ground, during the same time that, Snorlax went tumbling on his feet in the opposite feet with despairing agony.

Their battle continues to near collapse, ravaging the landscape with devastation. The sleepy giant and steel insectoid was rapidly losing the momentum they had from the start, as Snorlax was moving slower to the point that Scizor could anticipate some of the strikes, while Scizor was nearly depleted of energy to repel anymore strikes.

Ash, seeing the state of the battle, decided to end it.

"Snorlax, end it with everything you got." Ash said with a sober expression.

"Snorlax!" His Pokemon accepted the command, as the "world" behind his back grew white and shatters. The tiny particles of lights gathered around Snorlax's right fist, divine power surged through him to the extreme.

"I guess it's time. Scizor, you do the same as well."

Scizor noded, getting up from the ground, and unleashed a bright light that radiates his entire body. It was as if it could reveal the truth of heaven and hell in a single gaze.

"Go." Both of the trainers said after their Pokemon poured everything into this final clash.

The two Pokemon screamed and charged.

Scizor flew in a straight path towards his enemy with increasing velocity.

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Snorlax did not rely on anything but his own feet that ran across the land, inducing tremors.

"SNORLAX!

"SCIZOR!"

The giant from the world's end readied a fist of unparalleled potential towards his opponent, which Scizor responded in kind with his claw.

 _SMASH!_

"SNORLAX!"

"SCIZOR!"

 _biz! biz! Biz! Biz! BIz! BIz! BIZ! BIZ! BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

"SNORLAX!"

"SCIZOR!

At that single moment, the fabric of reality cracked, as a white force of light covered over the two Pokemon-it was the force of their attacks being repelled to one another with increasing magnitude.

Shock waves were created when the two Pokemon attacked, causing even the stadium to quiver.

"SNORLAX!"

"SCIZOR!"

The two screamed in anguish under the cover of white light, only their black outline could be detected. The cosmic heavens twist and turn, burning in radiance as the battle came to a conclusion. The screens around the world were illuminated in blinding light until the very end of the peerless clash.

* * *

Snorlax and Scizor laid in defeat-both were unconscious when the referee teleported in.

"Snorlax and Scizor are unable to battle." The referee states before leaving.

 _Fa-Thud_

The two trainers fell to the ground after hearing the announcement-both were mentally and physically exhausted when the two ascended Pokemon returned to their original forms. They glanced at each other before...laughing. It was a laughter that traveled across existence, being heard by all within the Pokemon World.

Many were surprised that Ash would join in, especially shocking those that knew Ash personally. This was the kind of laughter which contained the curiosity to explore the unknown and the willingness to brave new frontiers. These former companions of Ash were genuinely glad that Ash could still make such expressions of joy. His eyes were filled with sparks of enlightenment, swirling around in brilliance.

 _How long has it been? Two years? Four years?_

Before the world took him away, Ash's companions could still remember the stupid but lovable kid that brought them together. Their memories may deteriorate, however, they will never forget the person who forcibly ate away their grief and sorrow.

As the world watches on, Ash and Gary got up from the ground and gave a knowing look to one another.

Ash was the first to make a move, grabbing another PokéBall from his belt.

"I choose you, Charizard." Ash said with great vigor.

"Charrrr!"

From the deepest depths of the PokéBall, a growl of invincible prestige slashed at universal laws and heavenly magic, shaking the myriad earths to no end. A dragon of fire appeared from the PokéBall, illuminating all under his wings.

As the world watches on, Gary called out his sixth Pokemon, Golem, in response, giving him the command to use Roll Out when summoned.

 _Rumble! Rumble! Rumble!_

"Charizard." Ash called out to his Pokemon, who understand the command.

When Golem was only a second away from hitting Charizard, the dragon-like Pokemon smashed his right hand downwards, instantly crushing the boulder Pokemon into the ground and used Flamethrower.

A surge of overflowing fire incinerated the surroundings, covering Charizard in fire completely.

When the fire dissipated, Golem laid in defeat.

This was Ash's ace in the hole, the Pokemon from the deepest depths of the three burials.

After the referee completed his job once again, the Pokemon Supreme returned Golem back to his Pokemon without much surprised at the results. He did wanted to do some damage to Charizard with Golem, but he greatly underestimated just how close Charizard truly was to the master rank.

With the battle coming down to their last Pokemon, Gary grabbed Blastoise's PokéBall from his belt and threw it one last time onto this destroyed battlefield.

"Let's do this, Blastoise!"

"Blast!"

The blue Pokemon shouted, as his and the red Pokemon's eyes fell on one another. They were each other's natural enemy...the myriad eras may pass however their freud will not. The two titans exerted a pressure that suppressed the deities and gods, able to kill their way to heaven in one fell swoop. Even Pokemon Champions would pale under their might.

They are individuals extremely close to the master rank, only needing to take one final step.

Gary and Ash, feeling that a conclusion was near, decided to go all out. They have decided to use everything that their journeys had taught them for this single moment...they know that in the near future, they will not have another chance to do so.

"Sword." The Pokemon Supreme said in a stern voice, murdering the wind until silence, while his right hand was extended horizontally.

At the same time, in a distant and remote temple, an ancient sword starts to shake its hold from the ground, being pulled out by an invisible force moments later and dashes in Gary's direction. It's speed surmounted time and space, disappearing from view.

Only a few seconds later, a sword was seen flying into the Pokemon Supreme's right hand. Although the sword was not sentient being, it exerted a heavenly aura that seems to be welcoming an old friend from long ago.

The world only saw a simple sword in his hand, however, many of the individuals in the stadium knew of its terrifying might.

 _Imperial Weapon!_

Many trainers in the stadium mentally said, as no matter how many times they see it, they were always filled with envy at the Pokemon Supreme. All of them knew the value of the sword that Gary used during his early years.

With a sword in one hand and a beauty in another, Gary walked horizontally across the world!

In his youth, as long as Gary had those two together with him, he could pierce the nine heavens and slaughter the countless worlds. One could say that his start was much more brilliant compared to Ash's journey to form.

When the sword came to his hand, both him and Ash looked with melancholic expressions before Gary made his left hand run with blood.

The Pokemon Supreme held onto the part of the sword that was not the handle and using his right hand, moved the sword, causing the skin of his left hand to slit. Blood came gushing out from his left hand, drenching the sword in blood, which the sword responded with pulsing light into the runes engraved upon the sides.

"Lend me your strength one last time...Lan'er." Gary said in a soft tone.

As if hearing his plead, the imperial sword grew white, casting off red radiance, and in that state, the sword shatters into countless pieces. They covered the Pokemon Supreme in luster like a celestial from the Ninth Heaven.

Gary closed his eyes when all of this was happening, and suddenly, he felt warmth behind his back, as two arms softly hugged around his neck with a head touching the sides of his face...The Pokemon Supreme smiled as he could guess that the person behind his back was smiling as well.

Though this phenomenon was happening for all to see, only Ash and a few other mysterious beings could perceive the figure of a woman behind Gary's back.

When the radiant woman first appeared, Ash saw a woman with emerald eyes and hair, wearing a white robe from ancient times. In her eyes, one could feel as if she could do anything-even reaching the heavens would not be a difficult feat for her. "A supreme beauty comparable to World Princess Xie" was what Gary once said to him.

The emerald-eyed woman would then embrace the Pokemon Supreme from the back in a tender manner, making even Ash soften up from his usual demeanor. A few moments later, the woman looked up and met Ash's eyes, in that brief exchange, many emotions were shared, making both the woman and Ash chuckle for a bit.

She would return back to looking at Gary with her full and earnest attention...whispering something inaudible into the Pokemon Supreme's ears.

At her voice, Gary suddenly forced his eyes opened, as an electrical light vibrated the world through his iris.

 _Eternity Returns to Zero!_

 _Biz!_

 _Biz!_

 _Biz!_

 _Biz!_

 _Biz!_

Innumerable magic circles jumped into existence, spinning rapidly around their own centers at high speeds. They covered the entire battlefield in radiance, with each layer growing higher and larger as the seconds passed. And at the highest peak, a magic circle larger than the battlefield converged to the world, rotating at a moderate rate compared to its predecessors. Divine power surged through the entire world, casting off supreme universal laws and heavenly magic toward the heavens.

As the myriad islands fully materialized in flesh, the immortals and gods descended from their towering palaces, while the divine beasts and unparalleled giants crossed the planes to arrive upon the world. Images of the burning hell darkened the skies in red, legions and legions of demons all watched in anticipation of the ensuring chaos, wishing to join at a moment's notice.

All of the audience between heaven and earth stared in awe at the spectacle before their very eyes. Some were frightened, others were astonished, while the capable trainers and Pokemon elites had all the blood in their face drained.

"The height of human attainment...to think I would be able to see it before I die." An ancestor from a long forgotten generation said with admiration.

 _Ninth True Mantra!_

It was the highest achievement for those that sought the heavens-defying path, a realm only the most ancient Immortal Sages and Titled Gods could glimpse into.

For them to see it within their lifetime, they must have been dreaming, because it shouldn't have happened. There was a limit to just how powerful an individual could become, yet those two at the forefront of this generation always have a way to prove them wrong. Never would they have imagined that someone could comprehend the Ninth True Mantra before the age of twenty or even in a few generations. This was a task only allowed to the ancestors that had lived for eons to complete...but the Pokemon Supreme has done the impossible.

The ancestors of many ancient clans appeared before their main compounds, opening their eyes with divine power to peek at its mysterious. Virtually none would want to miss this heaven-sent opportunity to venture deeper into the mysteries of a mantra that could be considered a myth in the current age.

While the world stared in awe, Ash looked up, viewing a wondrous sight that even made him envious. He then gazed at Gary once more, who returned it with a fierce glare of determination of wanting to drag Ash's body off the Pokemon Master throne. This was also the same with the emerald-eyed woman who was still embracing Gary like a lover.

Ash gave a small sigh, one that he had not used for awhile now, closing his eyes for a bit in contemplation.

Many things had happened since the start of his journey.

Meetings that came from pure coincidence to fate paved his way.

Different walks of life that changed his entire being.

Rivals and friends that marked him with both joy and grief in such short spans of time.

And the resolute that the little boy brought from his youth to here...standing on the platform before the generation's throne.

Everything came to a full circle.

 _Gary...thank you._

"Lock Myriad Laws. Chain the Generations." Ash said in an emotionless tone, as his eyes opened at the phase.

 _KeJHDsIOUaBGA?sSAJ! ! &*^#BNADAIHdIO!#ADA"AD{()#* (gCNLKCNAQ?MCZNIIOHDSD:":"{W) #JKLJKEWeWKLd_

A stream of supreme power gushed out of Ash, his many emotions and thoughts became reality under the torrent. The chaotic sounds of crying immortals erupted, the demon kings wailed in confinement, the ghosts shrieked in horror, as the suns and moons dimmed in brilliance.

This was Ash's supreme mantra...a mystery of his own creation, absolutely unique across the ages.

A radiant lance pierced through the heavens, causing the enormous magic circle above earth to crack, as two mighty mantras began to fight for control. Their clash shook the skies and made the planet quake.

"Blastoise!"

"Charr!"

The two colossal Pokemon cried enthusiastically due to the blessing of their respective mantras.

Blastoise's body was covered in the veil of the cosmos, emitting heavenly energy with his every movement. He was the convergent of the entire universe, all of eternity seems to return back to the blue Pokemon as the origin point.

At the same time, divine power drenched Charizard in massive portions, as a glimmering light ignited within the dragon's desolate eyes. This winged dragon stood atop myriad existence, a high supreme that radiated his brilliance to the very ends of time.

In their original state, both Blastoise and Charizard were already capable of exchanging blows with a peerless Pokemon Master, but with the addition of their mantra's blessings, they must be able to contend for hegemony against the master of the Pokemon World!

If the two were to attack together, very few could even block their invincible potential.

"Is the world ending?"

Various thoughts of fright and astonishment formed in the minds of common people, as most of them have never seen such a terrifying pressure being released on a world-level. Even the arrival of Titled Gods and Immortal Sages were more tamed than this chaotic battle.

And to top it all off, Ash and Gary were not done yet...everything, they wished to the accumulation of their journey on this final battle!

 _More! More! More! More! More! Show me more, Ash/Gary! I want to see the results of your journey! Show the resolve of our promise! Show me everything that made you who you are!_

The two started to monologue in sync without the other's awareness.

Their blood started to boil to the extreme, while having eyes painted blood-red, as excitement was plastered on their faces. They were feeling that drive to strive for the World's Will against all odds!

 _Tear!_

The world noticed the two trainers grabbing onto their pendants and pulling it off their necks, forcibly breaking the string lace that held the pendant together. Many Pokemon trainers clenched their teeth when they saw Ash and Gary pinching a small orb between their fingers.

 _A keystone!_

The tiny orbs in their hands held the DNA for elevating their two Pokemon's to greater heights than what they could do alone.

It never occurred to the audience that mega evolution was still an option that Ash and Gary could still dabble in! The trainers, especially those in the stadium, were trembling in anticipation, since most of them had never seen neither Charizard nor Blastoise going beyond the limits.

They were beginning to feel their blood pump. It's inevitable to feel a fighting spirit spark inside them after everything that had happened, and besides, they, themselves, were trainers that aspired for the apex.

Battling is what they lived for.

The two war gods stared at each with great intensity, holding the glittering keystone out for the world to see and started to speak on the top of their lunges.

"Come, my endless desires and relentless determination! Response to my aspirations for the heavens, beyond evolution! Charizard, MEGA EVOLVE!"

"More, more, much, much more! Descend, my ill-fated will that is higher than the myriad ages and thinner than air! Answer my calling, transcend evolution! Blastoise, MEGA EVOLVE!"

 _CRUSH!_

Ash and Gary crushed the orb within their hands.

"BLASTOISE!"

"CHARR!"

The light of evolution enclosed the two in dazzling brightness. Their figures twisted and turned, their very bodies rewrote in accordance to the genetic material found within their DNA. Blastoise grew much larger, as his two cannons diffused and mixed into one gigantic one in the middle of his back with two smaller cannons growing out on the back of his palms.

And Charizard's blinding form separated in two, spiraling together towards the skies, breaking apart midair, revealing a burning blue-flamed, black dragon on one side and a skin-horned, orange dragon on the another side.

"BLASTOISE!"

"CHARR!"

"CHARR!"

The three cried in great vigor, resounding across the world, raining down godly magic below heaven.

A Pokemon Master must appear during this generation, and with it, the ushering of a new age.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11-Pokemon Master (6)

**Hello, been a while. I must apologize for my inactive but my depression ran a bit deep. Though, as of now, I am all better, so we will continue with my regular schedule climax.**

 **And with this, comes the end for a generation of Pokemon trainers...VICTORY!**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, a place "near" the Indigo_ _Plateau_

"Strive the generation away for me!" The two war gods from above the world's summit roared, bringing all of existence to their knees.

Their supreme aura and eternal radiance bathed the world thousands of times over. The heavens quake like scared children, while the earth wails in utter dismay.

"Charr!"

"Charr!"

"Blastoise!"

The two dragons and one fortress started to attack, moving the whims of the earth with them.

The two Charizard ignited their true fate and unleashed torrents of flames from their mouths towards the enemy Blastoise.

 ** _Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

Tyrannical enough, the blue Pokemon received the attack head on. Blastoise, wanting to immediately give back a response, positioned his three cannons and fired at the two dragons from beneath hea-

 _ **Boom!**_

The large cannon fired a constant stream of high-powered water, during the same time that his two smaller cannons launched concentrated spheres of water towards the opponent.

Both dragons dodged the attack with ease, flying whichever way to find an opening for another attack. After the initial offensive, Blastoise did not let up with his actions. The fortress Pokemon would alternate from using Hydro Pump and Hydro Cannon every few moments when he saw an opportunity arise.

"Let's go Blastoise! Ninth Mantra Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted, after seeing that the constant dog fight wasn't giving any clear results, as his eyes glowed in dazzling brilliance. The woman, hugging his back, motioned with a wave of her hand and the stars fell.

The light of the Ninth True Mantra descended upon the masses with the magic circles above earth violently spinning until collapse.

"Blast!" Blastoise roared, positioning his cannons in the dragons' general direction and fires.

 _ **Boom!**_

What the world saw coming out from Blastoise's cannons was not within their expectations.

 _Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Three terrifying dragon-screams erupted out from the cannons, terrorizing all who heard its voice. Three pure flood dragons of water darted toward their enemies.

The two Charizard, seeing the scene, flew up to dodge the attack, but the blood-eyed, water dragons followed suit.

When the enemy tries to zigzag their way out of the predicament, the flood dragons would zigzag as well, elongating their bodies in the process.

When the enemy tries to diverge into different paths, the flood dragons would split off in hot pursuit, giving birth to new flood dragons in the process.

Their bodies did not know form. They will hunt their preys to the ends of the earth if necessary.

After numerous failed attempts of evasion, the two dragons, reaching the ends of the skies itself, flew back to each others' side. At the moment their backs touched one another, the countless flood dragons readied their enlarged-mouths to devour the two dragons in a single gulp. Their bodies stretched far and wide, shrouding the sky in water, as if the heavens were trying to devour dreadful fiends.

Before everything came to an end, Ash's Charizard opened their true fate once again, as an intense burst of flames erupted from their mouths, forging a layer of flames from the near-enclosed formations of flood dragons.

 ** _Poof!_**

In an instant, the dragonic water evaporated, as an incredible amount of steam covered the upper limits of the sky, blocking the world of the two dragons.

But the world watched onward, anticipating the next action with excitement. They knew that Ash's Pokemon would not falter so easily. Doubt and confusion were the last things on their mind, since an era's master is about to be borne.

"Charr!"

"Charr!"

The two dragons' voices echoed across existence, reaching even the ears of the myriad stars.

Like the world envisions, two brilliant figures billowed the heavens with their supreme prestige, producing the truest lights that desperately shined during the world's darkest times. When it fell to earth, the humans and Pokemon felt comfort. It seems no matter how grave the situation could become or how much they are to despair, the light that their ancestors fought for will always hold the skies up without fail. An eternal light representing the will of the Hundred Imperial Clan, the first gathering of the myriad races in their bid for the world against all odds.

From one to another, Misty, May, Brock, Max, Dawn, Yun, Samuel, and many others could see who is carrying the light of the Hundred Imperial Clan.

And who is carrying out its duty.

"Charizard! Burn all of the eight desolaces!"

The two dragons howled and ignited in flames, as terrifying amounts of fate fire consumed their bodies. The fate fire danced violently across their bodies, expanding in length and width in the process until the two Charizard descended upon the earth. They were fiery serpents that ruptured the ground wherever their elongated forms dug in and out.

"Charr!" Their voice resounded in union.

"Blastoise, bring that thing down!" Gary shouted with immense vigor, signaling the suns and moons to fall.

"Blastoise!" The behemoth of a Pokemon started to attack, as heavenly magic and universal laws evolved to the absolute extreme. Torrents of Hydro Pumps were fired towards the two fire serpents.

As Blastoise's attack landed a hit on one of the fire serpent's face, causing it to crash into the earth which created a plow, while the other serpent proceeded forward.

"Charr!" The lone serpent approached ever so closer, prompting his enemy to launch another way of attacks.

"Blast!"

 _ **Boom! Crush!**_

When the blue Pokemon fired three waves of pure-concentrated water shells towards the approaching serpent, his feet was pushed into the ground with each successive wave.

"Gahhhhhhh!" The lone serpent gave a pained cry, tumbling to the ground like his counterpart after being hit multiple times on the forehead by the shells.

"Charr!" A fiery serpent sprouted out from the earth near the blue Pokemon. It was of course the first Charizard that was shot, but now was his turn to strike, as the black dragon goes in for the strike with greenish claws.

Blastoise instantly counters, crisscrossing his two palms together to form a double shield just before the black dragon sank his claws in.

"Charr!"

 ** _Bang!_**

Before Blastoise could have another moment to comprehend his surroundings, another dragon appeared in the left rear and bashed Blastoise's side with his tail, as the greenish image of a dragon drove itself into the blue Pokemon.

The mighty Pokemon was sent flying to the right, bouncing off the ground once before his senses came back to him. When the blue Pokemon was about to hit the ground again, Blastoise, in a crouching position, held onto the ground.

 ** _Crusssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

A plow was made, while Blastoise was still being forced back by the impact of the orange dragon's attack.

"Blastoise! Rain Dance!" Gary gave the turtle Pokemon a command when Blastoise was still being dragged backwards.

"Blast!" Before coming to a stop, the fortress Pokemon slightly moved up from a crouching position to have his large cannon pointing the sky, readying to fire.

"Charizard, Sunny Day!" At the same time as Blastoise was about to fire, Ash commanded his Pokemon to act as well.

"Charr! The two dragons roared in union, whilst a condescending flame was lit within their bodies.

 _ **Boom!**_

Three balls of immense energy was launched into the sky-Blasotise's fearsome flood and Charizard's boiling desert.

 _ **Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop.**_

An incredible phenomenon emerged.

The clouds grew dark and eventually rain descended upon the battlefield, drenching the magic circles above earth and flooding the heavens below.

The clouds completely cleared in the sky, as two miniature suns burned ever-so brightly upon the earth, searing everything in its wake.

The battlefield...was split in two, a sort of divide. On one side, there was rain and the blue Pokemon, while on the other side, there was the burning suns and dragons. No one would ever believe that two weather stasis could be evenly battling for control than one weather dominating over the other, thereby canceling the former. It was just too unbelievable that the two opposing sides could be this equally matched.

 _ **Boom!**_ _ **Boom!**_ _ **Boom!**_ _ **Boom!**_

Sounds of thunder could be heard in the distant and the raindrops falling on Blastoise, as he stared with dagger looks at his enemy in the sky. And in the desolate wastelands, the two airborne dragons glared back with fierce ferocity.

"Blastoise, Ninth Mantra Hydro Pump! Let's go!"

"Charizard, True Mantra Dragon Rush! End this for me!"

The two trainers dictated their commands, wanting to break this stalemate once and for all. Their eyes radiated profound light to the highest degree until they ran blood-red. Entire histories of men and Pokemon passed Ash and Gary in a blink, crossing the endless stream of time to arrive on this moment. All of their struggles, pains, encounters, experiences, stories, beliefs, destinies, and fates gather for this one occasion.

They pushed the mantra's truths to the very limits.

At this instance, Ash and Gary became half-step masters-second only to the generation's ruler and individuals capable of challenging the gods bestowed upon the title of World.

At this instance, Ash and Gary had grown up, the two little trainers from Pallet Town finally decided to carry out the responsibilities of their generation. All ages have their eyes locked on them, as both of them began to take that one step forward.

Illusions of many appeared behind Ash, some were people and others were Pokemon. They had their hands placed upon Ash's back and gave him a push towards the future.

Simultaneously, the heavenly woman at Gary's back removed her embrace, gently placing a slender hand on his back and pushed it. After giving Gary the gentle shove, She had a serene expression on her face, a look that appears to understand what her man wanted to do, so she helped him a little.

 ** _Thump!_**

 ** _Thump!_**

"Blastoise!"

"Charrrrrrr!"

As if the two trainers taking a step forward was the go sign, Blastoise and Charizard commerced their attack.

The blue Pokemon, given the bestowment of the ninth mantra, turned the universe towards himself, gathering energy from heaven and earth into his cannons and fired.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The sounds of three water dragons terrorized existence again, but they were not the only mythical lizards walking the earth.

"Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Fire serpents raced down to earth, while water dragons dashed up the cascade to heaven.

 _ **Thump!**_

When the second step was taken, the two opposing sides smashed against one another at the center of the weather stasis. These dragons and serpents would bite onto each other's elongated bodies, while coiling together for a strangle hold.

The fire serpents would escape the entanglement and circle back for another strike.

 _ **Thump!**_

Every-time Ash and Gary gets closer to one another with each step, their Pokemon's battle would intensify to even greater lengths.

The heavens shook in terror. The gods and celestials retreated back to their heavenly abodes in fear of the cataclysmic crash between the two sides. Devil kings and godfiends ducked under the inner depths of hell in order to hide their trepidation. Even the magic circles above earth were shown to have numerous cracks from the continuous bouts, which will ultimately lead to their inevitable collapse.

Dragons and serpents coiled in a death struggle, humans and Pokemon caught in battle for destiny, these were the scenes that captured the hearts of everyone in the generation, staring with nothing but awe and aspirations.

However, a particular thing occurred in the death struggle, something that will leave the audience shocked when the occurrence was noticeable.

While one water dragon was holding back one of the serpents, the other water dragons attacked the serpent of the black dragon.

One of the water dragon would go in for the attack, but the Charizard would dodge to the sides and bite on its expose body. But the other water dragon came in for the kill.

 ** _Crash!_**

The free water dragon smashed into where the black dragon was-the head.

Another clash occurred at the same time when the skin-horned Charizard was able to temporarily, even for a few seconds, subdue the one water dragon sent after him. Instead of helping his counterpart, the orange Charizard shot towards Blastoise with frightening speed, as the fire serpent opens his mouth to reveal Charizard's Dragon Claw.

 ** _Crash!_**

The enemy Blastoise barely had enough time to do the same maneuver to block the incoming Dragon Claw, creating shock waves in all directions.

 _ **Splatter!**_

Ash and Gary coughed out a bit of blood when the attack landed on their Pokemon, feeling some of their pain. Even so, they took it with strive, marching forward like normal. They were only a few meters away.

However, what was intriguing about both impact was physically shown on the Pokemon's bodies...their mega evolution was beginning to tear, truly astounding.

In this world and even the turning universe, Pokemon generally have two paths to embark on once they reached a substantial height in their world. One could either ascend by breaking the chains placed upon them by the heavens as a way to damper growth, like the case with Snorlax and Scizor or one could try to discover their next stage of evolution, which the world comes to define as mega evolution.

Both have their ups and downs, however one thing is for certain, achieving both states is a feat numerous times harder than becoming a Pokemon Master. The number of individuals to have reached such an altitude is unknown throughout history, but it definitively does not exceed ten.

Charizard and Blastoise are trying to forcibly break the chains without the accompanying conditions being met. Their bodies were reaching strengths beyond the limits that the heavens had placed upon them, thus leading to their mega evolution being torn apart as the chains binding them become even more rigid and heavy.

Both Pokemon yearns for victory as much as their trainers...their feud will not be over until a winner is decided.

 ** _Crash!_**

"Charr!" The dragon Pokemon grunts a bit at the collision before charging at Blastoise, since his move has been broken by his counterpart, causing more blood to be spilled by their trainers through Blastoise's shield and even the tip of the cannon being fractured, while the black dragon's skin started to peel away even faster.

 _ **Thump!**_

 ** _Crash!_**

The two young war-gods stood face to face, only a few inches away. While their Pokemon were stuck in competition of strength.

Ash and Gary glared at one another, then they made a fearless smile, preparing a hardened-fist and... _ **BAM!**_

 _ **BAM!**_

The two trainers punched each other's face with immense power, knocking themselves to the sides...staggering a bit before regaining composure.

The two opposing Pokemon did the same as well, claws and punches were exchanged after they let go of their competition of strength, causing the earth to tremble with their clash.

"Argh."

"Argh."

"Blast."

"Charr."

"Charr."

All of them grunted at the tim-

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Follow me, Ash! I gonna be the Pokemon Master! You and me will take this world by storm!_

"Gasp!"

"Ughh."

The two had great red spots on their faces with that exchange.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _I've decided Gary, I want to become the Pokemon Master! What-t's with the shocked face?_

"B-blast."

"Ch-arrr."

Blastoise's shields were shattered, as the cannons fell to the ground before turning to dust. Even his towering middle cannon shows signs of cracking.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Ash, I want to introduce you to my better half. Lan'er, Ash and Ash, Lan'er-my future wife! Ow, ow, ow! Sorry, I won't say it again! So can you let go of my ear?_

"Hmph."

"Hmpf."

Ash and Gary were feeling more pain with each punch, splitting out enough blood to compensate for their Pokemon's pains.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Gary, you better make me an uncle to your kids or something for this. Let's go, Pikachu! Hey, interloper! You better not get in the way for my future nephews and nieces._

"Grrr."

"Gahh."

The two dragons were beginning to show signs of their original form. Their protected skin was being torn apart to reveal something quite interesting. It appears that each body only carry half of the original, while the other halves were just volcanic flames.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _Damn it, Ash! Just get with someone already! You have so many ladies waiting for you! You're telling me that you gonna stay a virgin for life!?_

"Ha!"

"Ha!"

Both of their faces started to swell with bulges of flesh being formed. Not only were they accumulating injuries on the faces, but a jab to the stomach nearly made one of them cough up their lunch.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _You idiot! Who told you to get involved with my love life!? Argghh, now it's going to be a pain to clear this misunderstanding up! You better hold up to your title if Dawn gets angry._

 _Crack!_

The magic circles, hovering above the battlefield, were shattering at a rapid rate and the pieces fell from the sky. They would disappear before reaching the ground, returning back to where they originated.

Ash, Gary, Charizard, and Blastoise exchanged blows after blows, blood spill after blood spill with their chosen opponent.

There were no tricks or schemes...only the sounds of earth-shattering punches that made the world quake.

 _ **BAM!**_

 _I_

 _ **Crack!**_

 _Will_

 _ **Shatter!**_

 _Not_

 _ **Splatter!**_

Lose!

Charizard's and Blastoise's mega evolution were broken, shattering into many tiny pieces before disappearing. The blue Pokemon's entire shell crack open to reveal a smaller shell in its interior, while the two Charizard merged back together to form the original myriad dragon from the three burial grounds.

Although the two mighty Pokemon looked fine, they were nearly drained, since their massive reservoir of energy were depleted. Their bodies were truly pushed beyond the limits of what was possible.

Each exchange caused the earth to shatter more than what any the other Pokemon could do. The entire battlefield was broken with pillars of ground rupturing out in unnatural ways and the earth drenched after the weathers dissipated. Everything was destroyed in a few kilometers radius.

Looking at their current situation, mustering another attack would be near suicidal.

"Ha! Ha! Ke! Ha!"

"Ha! Ke! Ha! Ha!"

The two trainers were battered almost beyond recognition, as their entire faces were littered with purple bruised and swollen flesh. And still they were coughing up tiny bits of blood from moment to moment, the two were standing in a pond of their own blood. They looked horrible.

"Char-ha-Charizard, use-ha Seis-hamic-ha Toss."

"Blas-Blastoise, stop-ha stop him."

 ** _Bam!_**

Both of them sucker-punched each other one last time before finally falling to the ground.

"CHARR!"

 _Garb!_

 ** _Flap! Flap! Flap! FLAP!_**

"BLAST!"

Charizard, following Ash's command, ascended the sky with Blastoise, while the latter tried to bite his way out of the predicament.

"It's time...a generation's ruler is about to mount his throne." A Pokemon champion, seeing the conclusion is nearing, said with great anticipation.

"Who will it be?" This was a question that has been stuck in the head of many throughout the generation, and now an answer will be given. Millions of people and Pokemon got up from their seats if they were not standing already...this question must be answered in this generation!

"CHARRRRRR!"

"BLAST!"

Charizard tries to ignore the pain from both Blastoise and his body, but his limit was about to be reache-

"CHARRR!"

Mid-way in his attack, Charizard lost his all strength-his wings stopped to beat. The two Pokemon fell from the heavens, as it appears that the heaven-defying chance will not come to pass for our two trainers.

"Ash!"

"Ash!"

 _Ash!_

"Arghh!"

Ash, seeing that both Pokemon were unconscious, painfully stretched his right hand in Charizard's direction, since getting up was impossible. Gary tried to do something as well, bringing his right hand to mouth, preparing what it seems to be a whistle.

"Phreeeeeeeet!-haPhreeeeeeeet!-haPHREEEEEEEET!" Gary used all the air his throat could allow to muster this piercing sound.

 _Come on, Blastoise! I know you can hear me. Remember what this represents! REMEMBER!_

"Charizard, wake up. Our battle isn't over yet. For our friends, our family, our world...YOU ARE THE IMMORTAL FLYING DRAGON! Ke! Ke! Ke!" Ash said with so much vigor that blood started to come out again, dirtying his skin and clothes even more.

When despair descends, one can always find hope in the most unlikely manner...their journey have not ended yet.

 _Squirtle, when you hear this whistle, know that I have not given up hope yet._

 _I know everything looks terrible right now, Charmander._

 _That means you should not give up yet either._

 _But even if worse comes to worst, we will not leave you here._

 _Strength comes from unfathomable places, even from the depths of our hearts._

 _Smile, Charmander._

 _Know this Squirtle, as long as I breathe, I will not give up hope that you will stand again._

 _As long as you are still smiling, you are not afraid._

 _Until the very end of the road, this whistling sound will accompany us._

 _Remember you are the Immortal Flying Dragon, one day you will fly...one day you fly above the nine heavens and claim your place in this god-forsaken world!_

"BLAST!"

"CHARR!"

The two Pokemon opened their eyes, radiating the greatest enlightenment of their generation. They were flooded by incandescent lights that shone all over their bodies.

Heavenly magic and universal laws merged in their inner fates, as they were covered in blinding light.

"CHARR!"

"BLAST!"

 _ **CLANG!**_

 _ **CLANG!**_

The sounds of chains being broken could be heard...they are trying to ascend, truly astounding.

Out from the brilliant light, Charizard gained a pair of new wings beneath his first, while his entire body was swirling in flames, moving beneath the surface in a whirlwind fashion.

On the other hand, Blastoise achieved absolute harmony with all things, being granted a pair of angelic, energy wings. His body may not appeared to have changed, but on the back of his shell, there was a diagram of a chaotic star, which one could not discern its true nature.

'Charizard/Blastoise! Finish this!" The last command of was given by their trainer.

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"BLASTOISE!"

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

Blasotise and Charizard flew at an incredible high speed, leaving the airspace of their battlefield and into the world.

Charizard, sensing a chance, latched onto Blastoise with everything on the line and began his track around the earth. He was trying to carry out Ash's order to use Seismic Toss!

Blastoise tried to stop this, even resulting to using the diagram of the chaotic star, but Charizard would not budge. For Charizard, this is the final stretch of the race-victory is almost in his grasp!

 _ **Zoom!**_

 _ **Zoom!**_

 _ **Zoom!**_

 _ **Zoom!**_

Soon, many across the world saw, with their very own eyes, Charizard and Blastoise in a death grip, flying through countless regions and countries at a horrifying speed. The two Pokemon would leave behind a red and blue streak of light in their journey.

"CHARR!"

"BLAST!"

Although they had newfound strength, it cannot last forever with their battered conditions. All comes down to which can endure the death fall at the end of this move.

In their long years of battles, this was the most exciting and intense match to date. It's truly sad that everything would be ending with this final move. If it was not for such things as fate and destiny, then they would not have been so adamant about victory and defeat. Yet, it was because of destiny that they met their trainers and the fated battle between water and fire. Nearly a decade of rivalry was about to end.

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"BLASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST!"

 _ **CRASH!**_

This was the scene that represented the end of an era and the start of anew.

The impact of Seismic Toss created an ear-shrieking conclusion that will not be forgotten by anyone that saw this.

When the dust settled, two Pokemon were seem standing in a massive crater...one second...two second...three second...fou-

"Blast!" The blue Pokemon smirked at his old-timed rival before bumping him with what little strength was left within him before losing consciousness...Blastoise fell.

"Congrats, Ash. Victory is your-" Gary, watching as his Pokemon finally laid in defeat, blacked out. When Gary blacked out, the heavenly woman from before walked to his side and gently caressed his head, whispering the final words of her reign. "Whether it will be in this life or the next, I will always be watching over you from above the nine heavens. But do hurry and come find me, I want to see my son really soon. ~Okay, Gary?~"

And like that, the daughter of the first light found love in the most unexpected place.

"CHARRR!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ash and Charizard gave out a powerful victory cry, raising a fist to one another.

The mighty fortress has fallen.

The conqueror stood victorious.

 _Blink!_

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Charizard wins, therefore the winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The referee stated an obvious truth, but none was able digest the truth that it was over until a few seconds later, where claps and cries of acknowledgement vibrated throughout the Pokemon World and into the different domains.

"Ash..." Three girls were nearly brought to tears from the news...it was finally over...Ash's journey to form was finally over. They have been waiting, waiting, and waiting until this dream would finally end, until Ash would finally return to the world...to them.

How did it all turn out to be like this, I wonder?

Two trainers from Pallet Town were able to outshine the millions in their generation. Truly an astounding feat worth praise beyond measures.

But I do wonder about their journey to form?

Of Lan'er, of Ash's companions, and of what made them embark on the path of Pokemon Master?

I believe some context would needed, so let's watch from the beginning.

Let's watch the story that defined their generation and the future ones to come.

* * *

 _Location: Turning Universe, Pokemon World_

 _Eight years before the ascension of the Pokemon Master_

In the Eastern Lands, a most happy occasion was happening in the compound of the Ming Clan, as their heir was about to be married and today was the wedding day.

"What!? What do you mean he's backing off from the marriage!? Give me that letter!" A middle-aged man, dressed in tuxedo, took the letter from a panicking-servant and read its content.

 _Dear sweet Father, Mother, and Anna,_

 _By the time you read this letter, I will at least be three regions away already, so a search party would not be necessary. Father, please don't forget to drink and smoke less when I'm not around to remind you. Mother, please forgive this stupid son of yours, but I wish to travel the world and not be stuck as a househusband all of my life. I will come back in a few years, may you be blessed with good health. And lastly, my dear Anna, I will take whatever punish you will wish to inflict upon me when I come home. Do not worry, I will not renege on our promise...it's just that I too have aspirations, but once I become clan head, my freedom will be gone. I hope you can understand Anna and please help me take care of my parents in my absence, thank you my dear wife."_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Son_

The father of this son had his eyes twitch in pure-unadulterated frustration, not only on how his son seems to not give a damn about his old man, but he had the courage to hightail it on his wedding day.

 _Are you trying to get me to die from anger, you idiot son! If you didn't want to marry yet, you should've said it sooner!? No one is forcing you to marry so early, you goddamn idiot, if you weren't so scared of your mother, anything could be arranged!_

While the father was still deep in thought, a young lady opened the door to the room, having a dumbfounded expression on her face. Her appearance gave a chill down the man's spine, as she was the last one he wanted to know about the situation.

While the middle-aged man was trying to think up an excuse, the young lady, dressed in a white-wedding dress, would not wait another second to find out about her futur-I meant just husband's whereabouts.

"Father, did I not hear wrong from the servants? Did Tian really back out from our marriage?"

When the father-in-law was trying to stall for time, the young lady gave an intense glare that could kill, denying him of a way out. "Ahh..Yes."

With the bare-truth laid out for her to see, he saw her futur-I meant daughter-in-law change from a surprised expression to a murderous one.

Sensing that the situation was not good, the father-in-law was about to say something, but another voice filled the entire compound with divine power. "Little Anna, don't worry, mother-in-law will seek out justice for you!"

Now the father of the stupid son truly felt like he was at wit's end, since his wife was the second-to-last person he wanted to know about this.

A graceful woman walked to the side of her daughter-in-law and comforted her in a sincere manner. "Mother...does Tian'er hates me?"

Anna said with a depress expression, which pained the older woman's heart when she saw her daughter-in-law like this. She was rather fond of this girl, in fact, Tian's mother was the one that arranged this marriage in the first place.

The mother-in-law, couldn't stand to see Anna depressed like this, glared at her husband, causing a lot of stress for him, before irritatingly said. "Dear, I told you many times to stop filling Tian'er's ears with nonsense about adventures, but you never listen. Look where it got us now!?"

"Yes. Yes, it's all my fault."

"Just go inform the guests of the situation."

"Yes. Yes." The husband couldn't complain back to her wife either, since she was quite tyrannical of a woman.

 _But that's why I fell for her in the first place...why does all the males in our family actually like to marry abusive women? Are all the males in our family masochists?_

And so after everything was said and done, the manhunt for Anna's husband began and what a legendary story it would become.

* * *

On the mountainous winter lands of the north, there exist a monastery of highly achieved monks in the mantra's truths.

In one of the main hall before the numerous monks mediating to the statue of a mighty and godly figure, some sort of mountain-hiker was conversing with one of the monks to the side.

"Master Monk, I was told that this is where I could come to achieve greater power." The somewhat young hiker prayed to the monk before him, since this was the reason he hiked thousands of kilometers up a treacherous mountain to acquire.

The monk silently gazed upon the young hiker, before shaking his head. 'You have come to the wrong place if what you seek is power."

"W-what?" The young man was shocked to hear that his journey was for nothing, thinking that he's been duped by his friend.

The monk, seeing his expression, gave a little smile and decided to divulge a more reasonable answer than just that one-liner, since he was the first one here in the last five years. "The one who told you about this place probably believed that you would further your development. If I have to guess, I believe the person did not say you would find power here but a solution to your problem."

The hiker suddenly came to the realization that his friend did say that but he just assumed it just meant a way to gain more power for the coming war.

"Th-then, Master Monk, can you enlighten me on my problem. I do not even know the heart of it. It just feels as if I could no longer reach any higher than this, frustrating me to no end." The young man kowtowed to the monk, which showed how much he was willing to give for a solution.

The monk nodded and held him up before saying. "Your problem, the root is rather easy, but to extinguish it, will require more than just dedication. You would also need to have the will to to take the next step."

"What kind of problem is it?"

"Stagnation."

"Stagnation? It-it actually exist?" The young man questions, as he would never have believed stagnation would be like this.

The monk gave a knowing look, seemingly able to see through the hiker's entire soul. "Yes, the answer is usually the simplest reply, however, we are complex organisms, where in our search for simplicity, we found numerous complexities..." The monk stops to see if the man had any questions, but he was intently focused on his explanation, so he continues. "Stagnation comes naturally in everything we do, whether it is seeking the path towards ascension or studying for a test. Stagnation appears when you are most vulnerable, as you will began to doubt if what you are doing will really help you further down the road. This is the nature of your problem...a series of doubts that led to your complete stop in the high state.

"Master Monk is truly incredibly, to be able to discern my world ranking with just a few glances, this junior is unworthy of being a Pokemon elite." The young man felt even greater respect towards the monk than before, believing that this trip will not be wasted.

The monk did not response to the remark, shaking his head in gently matter. "Before you could begin to progress once more, you must obtain a perfect balance between your inner harmony and mind. Without a clear mind, you will not be able to see ahead. And without a state of harmony, you will feel dissonance in your action that will lead you to nowhere. One cannot do without the other and this is why you must perfect a balance between them."

"I see...Master Monk, please show me the routes I can take. I do not wish to impose upon your monastery." The hiker does not wish to burden the monk with his request to teach him. All he needs is a few references and that would mean the world to him, since he now knows the root of the problem.

The monk, smiles at his speech, and gently said. "Hahaha, it was karmic fate that brought us together. I believe that is more than enough reason for you to impose upon this monastery."

"Bu-but...then I will request Master Mo-no master's help. I will forever be in your debt for this. And for this debt, I vow to repay even if it takes me a lifetime." The hiker gave a kowtow in the most honest form, thereby acknowledging the monk as his master.

"Hahaha, you do not need to repay me for this matter. Our karmic fate has already been paid by the you in the future."

"?" The young man did not know how to make of this.

The monk gave a little smile like always and said. "Before we start, I would like to introduce myself, I am Shao Tao, chief monk of the Nine Heavens Monastery and you are?"

"My name is Qing Li, Ninth Grandmaster of the Divine Tower." If the world found out that a one of the nine grandmasters of the Divine Tower had taken a master, then many more people would be willing venture into these perilous lands.

"Well then Qing, are you ready?"

"Yes, master."

"Good, call out your partner and take this." Monk Tao gave the grandmaster two brooms, which confused him.

"For the first few months, all new disciples are required to sweep the monastery, nothing more and nothing less."

"What!?" As Qing questions their code of conduct, his master was already out of sight.

* * *

"Damn that psycho, Wise Sage my ass. Ugghh." Before the poisonous domain of the Sacred Nether Region, a young man was cursing his fate, while he lays in pain of four painful sword stabs to both arms and legs.

"That old man was nothing but insane...What kind of madman tries to invent aphrodisiac beasts for battle! At least try to make something more like the myriad war beasts than those stupid things!" The injured man continues to curse at the Wise Sage for how he ended up in this kind of situation.

What was most curious, other than the man in the poisonous domain, was that there was an unconscious woman very close to the injured man. She was still breathing but it looks like she is a some sort of coma, as the woman was not waking when the the former was screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Houndoom, can you hear me?" The young man was barely able to click his Poké Ball containing the dog Pokemon.

"Doom!" The Pokemon looked at his partner in surprise before preparing for what it seems to be a battle.

"Nah, don't worry about it, Houndoom. The enemy is already gone. Anyway can you go call for help?

"Doom?' His partner questions in concern when seeing the state the young man was in again.

"I'm fine, Houndoom. Take the piece of paper in my pocket and go look for the police alright?"

"Houndoom." The loyal Pokemon tore open the pocket, taking the piece of paper and took off immediately with his trusty nose.

"Man, this girl better be worth all of this." The injured young man wanted to just go on an adventure and was instead mistaken as a pervert by the princess of the Divine Radiance Empire.

"Why couldn't you have chosen somewhere else to train instead of this stupid place. There's a reason why it's call the poisonous domain you big dope."

The man couldn't help but recount how she was careless enough to get knocked unconscious by some rogue Pokemon elite and then the enemy discovered him, so there was no choice but to get involved. One thing after another, the man was able to escape with the girl, but was unlucky enough to encounter a living and breathing Wise Sage, who used him to test the effects of his aphrodisiac beasts.

And here is where the injured man had only two choices at the time the aphrodisiac effect was messing with his mind, first **** the princess of Divine Radiance and probably die a tortuous death or disable himself.

The results shows for itself, since he lives and dies by one rule alone, which is of course...

 ** _**** CLICHES!_**

Thus his journey came to a sudden halt and the lost of freedom from becoming a son-in-law of Divine Radiance. He really can't escape it.

* * *

 **...**


	12. Chapter 12-Beginnings and Endings (1)

**...**

 _Location_ _: Pokemon World, Kanto, Pallet Town_

"Waah, waah, waah..."

The baby starts to cry, while a frantic mother worries.

"Ma-mama, mama, mama, mama..."

Her son's first words and her jump for joy.

"Mama, I luv u."

Her child clumsy walked over to hug her leg, she gently pats his head.

"Sniff, sniff, sniff..."

The child's first injury and her mother's discipline begins.

"No fair! Mommy cheated!"

Her son's innocence and her mischievous nature.

"Mommy, I wanna play with Gary."

The son speaks of wants, which the mother happily complies.

"Can you read this book to me, mom?"

The young child pleads and the mother sits beside him.

"Mom, what is a Pokemon Master?"

Her son desires growth and she grudgingly consents.

"I will clean the dishes, mom."

The child's first sense of responsibility and a mother's happiness.

"Mom, these are my classmates."

Ash brings back some girls and his mother was in shock.

"I finally won against mom!"

The son smiles in joy, while the mother loses her pride.

"The nine heavens and countless earths...where do I fit in?"

Ash begins to seek and grow, as Delia's role begins to fade.

"I wish to see more of this world...this world that ****** and ****** protected."

Her son learns the truth and starts to seek answers beyond his current scope.

"Thank you for everything!"

And now, Ash hugs his mom one last time before embarking on his journey.

Delia gently embraces her son, wanting for this moment to stretch out for eternity.

"Well...take care, mom."

After Ash let go of his mom , he waves her a goodbye. This was his departure from the home he has known for more than a decade...a home he hopes to return to.

"Be safe out there, Ash."

"I will."

As the mother waves goodbye at her son, she starts to feel melancholic.

 _How the time flew by so fast._

"From just the time you saw light in this world, I have watched over you...departure is so hard for me, Ash."

Delia speaks out her thoughts, as her son's figure slowly disappears into the distance. And just as she was about to head back, a gentle gust of wind scatters blossoms overhead, taking her eyes to the vast hills and fields of Pallet Town.

She saw scenes that were all too familiar to her.

Today, it was not only Delia that was sending off her child.

"Millions of people are beginning their journeys now...I hope you can come back with many stories to tell me, my adorable son."

Delia closes her eyes to feel the passing wind, as a smile slowly leaks out from her.

Everything starts.


	13. Chapter 13-Of Fate and Conclusions (2)

**Hello, it's time for the** **start** **of a generation.**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, Pallet Town_

 _The days before the dragon's wings_

No matter the era or the generation, everything will eventually come to a full circle...well, at least Ash believes it to be so with all his heart.

A journey of self-discovery, to find courage capable of carrying the World's Will and all living beings beneath the heavens.

From young, his mom had read to him about the tales of old. Epics about Pokemon Masters that brought peace to the world for a hundred years and histories of Heavenly Enchantresses that guarded the world until then.

Never once did Ash find any of those tales boring. He was rather intrigued by the different characters and landscapes that was met along their way to the summit. The endless hardships and innumerable sorrows that made the little boy cried, while joy erupted from his face after hearing of their victory over all adversaries.

Back then, Ash was filled to the brim with curiosity, as he would always drag Gary to the nearest forest or Pokemon battle without the latter's consent. The duo would hike up hills and jump at the chance to trail a Pokemon back to their dwellings, which Professor Oak would lecture them later on how it was dangerous for them to do such a thing.

The stories that his mom had told him were imprinted within his mind. He wanted to go on a journey like the Pokemon Masters of old.

If anything, he believed them to heroes…

 _That's right, heroes_!

Ash thought to himself, as he walked towards Professor Oak's Laboratory after saying farewell to his mom.

"Heroes that brought change to the world...beings capable of lifting mother from her burdens." Ash's eyes shined with brilliance, as he said out his thoughts, giving off a warmthful feeling that could make one leak out a grin.

"Hm~"

Ash let out a small hum when he started to run with outstretched arms, not only from thinking about Pokemon Masters but also from the realization that his journey starts today.

Maybe it was because Ash felt a bit downtrodden from leaving his mom that he did not hear adventure's call.

An adventure that will take him to every corner of the world!

Ash jumped in excitement, as his delight was fully shown on his face, humming a song that he had heard from television.

He was, as the Pokemon World comes to define, in a precarious position from the transition of child to teen. This will be the first time that he would be able to spread his wings and fly to the places that he had heard so much about. Histories of people that he wanted to learn from their places of origins. And the many kinds of different Pokemon that inhabits this world, Ash wanted to meet all of them.

"HMHMhmhmHMHMHMhmhmhmhmHMHMHMHM~"

Ash did a 180 at the last hum and found himself being dragged back to reality. He was facing the same direction as his home, still able to make out the silhouette of his mother in the distance.

His eyes dimmed a bit, giving off a melancholic feeling.

"Mom...this son will be going now."

Ash really missed his mom.

But who could blame him?

His mom was the only family he has left in this world. She was the one that supported him all the way with his intent of becoming a Pokemon Master. She was the one that make sure that he was able to grow up with a clear sense of himself. The one that cared for him without a second thought.

Delia meant the world to him.

And for her burdens, Ash wanted to quickly grow up to help her alleviate some of it. This was not only a journey for his own aspirations, but a desire to grow up faster to help his mom.

The spiky-haired boy stared into the distance until the silhouette finally disappears.

"I will definitely come back with many things to tell you."

Whether it will be the people he see, the Pokemon he will befriend, or the places he will go to. Ash made a vow that he will tell Delia all about it.

Having found solace in that fact, Ash turned around and wanted to walk again, but when his face turned to the road of Oak's lab, a familiar person was walking towards him.

Ash saw a brown-haired boy, dressed in a purple-sleeved shirt and blue pants while wearing a necklace with a yin and yang bead colored in green and yellow. Even without all those descriptors, Ash could recognize the person from kilometers away.

The person, in question, stopped a few meters before Ash and stared directly into his eyes with a stern expression.

Ash cheerfully looked back with a smile, saying.

"Been a while, hasn't it? Gary."

"You're late." The boy named Gary appeared to not be in the mood for any pleasantry.

"Hehehe...I kinda overslept after a whole night of watching Pokemon battles on tv." Ash shamefully admitted to the person who he would call his greatest rival.

"Why am I not surprised?" The brown-haired boy, seeing that Ash was still the same as ever, mellows, smirking and walked to the side of Ash's right shoulder.

"Gramps already gave away all three starters...going there would be pointless for you now." Ash's childhood friend said honestly.

Ash's eyes lit up with Gary's sentence and replies. "Thanks for that, but you should know that I don't want any of those three Pokemon as my partner."

"..."

Hearing nothing from Gary, Ash looked up to the hill with Oka's lab in sight and a smile slowly leaked out of his mouth.

"My partner is still waiting for me there." Ash declared.

In that sentence, there was no evidence to back up such a claim nor a reason for such confidence. However, Ash knows that there is not a single person in the world that his partner will choose but him. This was just Ash's perspective, yet he felt optimistic that the Pokemon he wanted will wait for him even until the heavens collapsed and the earth burned.

Gary, in response to Ash, only stared calmly to Ash's rear without a single word to utter on the matter.

"Oh! I guess you already got your Pokemon, right?" Ash snapped back to reality when he had this realization.

"Naturally." The purple-shirted rival replied, as he couldn't find an opportunity to tease Ash after the previous exchange.

Gary mentally sighed and bump his fist onto Ash's shoulder before making a few last remarks.

"I will be waiting for you at the world's summit. Make sure that you don't lose to anyone until then." Ash's rival said with a solemn tone.

"Same to you." Ash replies, as both of them raised the arm closes to one another and cupped them together before going on their way.

 _Bump_!

That bump of their arms would be the start of their long journey towards the apex of the world. And whether they can keep that promise would be hard for later historians to ever find any evidences of after their departure from the world.

"I will beat you, Gary!"

"I will beat you, Ash!"

The two young Pokemon trainers said to one another's back in unison. Their eyes filled with absolute determination for victory...just like that day, when the echoes of Ash's declaration shook Gary's world to its core.

* * *

After that pleasant encounter with Gary, Ash was filled with energy, running with all he's got up the hill to Professor Oak's lab.

"Professor! I'm here for my Pokemon!" Ash said with great vigour when opening the door to the laboratory.

"Well, well, looks like someone finally decided to show up." An older voice sarcastically remarked, as the figure of an old man wearing a white, laboratory coat was walking down the stairs leading to where Ash was standing.

"Hehehe…." The boy being teased awardly rubbed his head at the remark and responses. "Please don't make me say that excuse again Professor...Gary already made me felt embarrassed enough about it."

The young Ash thought back to Gary's departing figure, while he still haven't gotten his Pokemon yet.

"Ah, speaking of Gary, that grandson of mine was loitering around here for a few hours after he picked up his Pokemon." The professor recalls asking Gary why he was still here, but all he got was a "Don't mind me, Gramps."

"Really?" Ash felt surprised that Gary would do such a thing, considering his proud nature and impatient demeanor. He believed that his rival would not wait around while there was a whole world ahead for him to discover.

"If I have to make a guess, then I believe that Gary was waiting for you." Samuel Oak calculates, since when his grandson left a few minutes ago, a Ash popped into the scene.

"Me?" The boy in question wasn't able to comprehend all of this information fast enough before the good professor just nods and explains.

"Although I don't know how your rivalry with Gary began, there is no doubt that Gary wanted to meet you one last time before he went his journey...deep down, both of you wanted to start at the same time as one another, right?" Professor Oak said, remembering all the times that Ash and Gary were together and their refusal to follow rules.

"I see…thank you for that, Professor Oak." Ash replies with a satisfied smile. He guessed that Gary couldn't wait any longer after seeing his figure appear from the lab's window. If Ash was in his place, then he would have done something similar as well.

Professor Oak made a serene expression at how Ash accepted this without any other questions.

 _To think that both of you would want to grow up so fast._

Gary's grandpa sighs, lamenting the fact that his own grandson was already becoming an adult before his eyes.

"Anyways! Professor Oak, is my partner here?" Ash got back on track with why he was here in the first place.

"Oh yes, Pikachu is right over there in the corner." Professor Oak pointed to the rear, where a yellow Pokemon could be seen peering out of the corner-his eyes glaring at Ash.

"Pikachu, sorry that I'm late!" Having not notice anything wrong with Pikachu's expression, Ash ran to the Pokemon's side and lifted him up from under the shoulder.

"Wait! I should warn you tha-" The professor tries to inform Ash about the dangerous aura around Pikachu, but it was too late.

While Ash was smiling at holding Pikachu up, the latter was irritated, as electricity started to course through his entire body.

"PikaCHUUUUUU!"

 _Zap!_

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash went from feeling intense pain to laughter in a few seconds, tightly embracing both Pikachu and his electricity.

"Your partner has been waiting here for a few hours now, I believe anyone would be angry at being stood up." Professor Oak told while having an arm up to shield his eyes from the light show.

"My bad, Pikachu. I should have been here earlier." Ash apologizes, but Pikachu didn't want to hear it.

"Maybe you should let go of Pikachu for a bit until he cools down." The white-coat professor suggested, concerning over the fact that Ash was being continually shocked from his hug with Pikachu.

"It's fine, Professor Oak. If Pikachu really wanted to hurt me, he would have generated enough electricity to burn this entire place down. Isn't that right, buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Ha-haha-ha, that's right Pikachu, jj-just let it all out. A-any amount of anger you have, I-I will bear it." Ash happily states, as the intensity of the electricity becomes greater than before.

"Pika." The yellow mouse Pokemon hmphs, stopping his attack and nested on Ash's head after squeezing out of his partner's embrace.

"You got it out of your system, buddy?" The young trainer questions, but Pikachu did not respond, which Ash smiles and turned towards the old professor.

"See? I just know that Pikachu wouldn't really hurt me." Ash said to the professor, doing some arm stretches to get his body moving again.

"You are truly one of a kind, Ash." Samuel Oak answers with serenity, walking over to Ash and took something out from his pocket.

"Since you got your Pokemon now, you would also need these items...A Pokédex and some Poké Balls." The professor handed the red machine over with Pikachu's Poké Ball along with five empty ones.

After putting the items away, Ash was now ready for his journey. The start of the generation had already begun and Ash was late to chasing after it compared with many others. Nevertheless, the young boy was about to take center-stage.

"I will be off now, Professor. Thank you for always helping me and answering the questions my mom couldn't." Ash did a deep bow that almost tipped Pikachu off if not for his strong grip. Ash begins to turn towards the exit with the world ahead of him.

"Ash!"

Professor Oak, seeing Ash was about to leave the lab, couldn't help but call out to him one last time.

"Hm?" The boy turned his head to the rear, looking at Samuel Oak with questioning eyes.

And in that moment, Professor Oak saw two overlapping figures in the same place as Ash. It was like a scene out of a fairy tale, a goodbye that leaves the story with a bittersweet taste of happiness.

 _The two of them really are similar_.

Professor Oak was trembling a bit at how alike both of them were...that departing figure mirroring not only each other but also...himself.

"Professor?" Ash asks again when he saw that Professor Oak seemed to be in a daze.

"Oh!" Professor snapped out from his astonishment, coughing a few times before answering.

"Since I told Gary this, you should know as well...if you ever get the chance, go to the furthest mountain in the Northern Lands. Hidden there, is something both of you needs to see before deciding on your path towards the World's Will." Professor Oak said without any room for questions, as if his simple presence was transformed into that of a Wise Sage, gushing out heavenly energy around him with universal laws appearing above his head.

Ash, catching a glance of that scene, made a grin and nodded. "I will, professor. Thanks again for all the advice you have given me over the years." The young boy faced his head towards the door of Oak' lab and once again, with determined eyes, left Professor Oak's Laboratory. The days of innocence were numbered. Ash and Gary commenced their challenge for the throne.

 ** _Slam!_**

When the door was shut behind Ash, Professor Oak looked up to the ceiling with a tired expression.

"Gone...both of them are gone now." The good professor said to himself.

Memories of their childhood came rushing into Samuel Oak's mind. There were scenes of Ash and Gary running away from an angry Oak. Scenes of them having their heads down from being lectured harshly by him. Scenes of their curiosity about Pokemon and the world around them. Even scenes of the two just playing with one another since young, laughing and crying together just like brothers.

" _Professor Oak, Gary is bullying me!"_

 _"Gramps, what's that Pokemon there!"_

 _"You two better come back here at once!"_

 _"Gramps, I wanna play with Ash."_

 _"Gramps/Professor Oak, hurry up! The Pokemon battle is about to start!"_

 _"Gramps, Ash brought back an injured Pikachu! You gotta take a look at it!"_

Their bright smiles made the old professor happy that he was alive. He has seen his fair share of the Pokemon journey and he hopes that the two of them would be able to make it out in one piece.

" _Later, Gramps. I won't let you down."_

 _"You sure you don't want to eat anything, Pikachu. Ash might not come for a while."_

 _"Pika."_

 _"I will be off now, Professor."_

The final image of Ash saying his farewell had a dazzling effect on the professor's old soul, as if they were going away for good, leaving everything behind them.

"Ah!" Professor Oak reached out with his hand, grabbing at the air that is their childhood. Samuel Oak was surprised by his own action and sighed.

 _Ring!_

In that silent laboratory, a phone brought life back to the room.

"Professor! You have a phone call from Professor Ivy." An assistance came out from the inner rooms and alerted him.

"Be safe out there, my children." The professor of Oak's Laboratory mutters before disappearing into the darkness of the interiors.

...In a way, Delia was not the only family Ash has left in the world.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14-Gears Start To Turn (3)

**Their stories begins now. And my bad, update on 10/2/18 that I forgot to add a paragraph near the end with Ash when I was looking through my notes.**

* * *

 _Location: Eastern_ _Lands, Kanto, near Pallet Town_

"Hey, buddy...just when are you going to stop ignoring me?" Ash's eyes peered up to his cap, as a very stubborn Pokemon was nesting on it.

"Pika." Ash's partner still gave the same obstinate response from Oak's lab. The yellow mouse Pokemon has been giving his partner the cold shoulder for awhile now. And whatever Ash tries to do, Pikachu just wouldn't let go of his frustration. But Ash wasn't discouraged by this, and continued to be optimistic that his partner would get over it sooner or later.

"Well, it's fine like this too. I'm just happy that you would gave me the chance to be your partner. Hehehe." Ash made a large grin, beginning to jog on the expansive road to the summit of the world. His entire being was filled with delight, a warm feeling of seeing life in its entirety-to visit the many regions and countries across this world. This dream made him happy, thinking that he feels closer to his parents if he did such a thing.

"Pika." Ash's "partner" felt really annoyed by that response, but didn't do anything about it, since Ash was always like this. When he started to have the idea of going on a journey, the first thing he did was of course tell his mom. While the second thing was to ask Pikachu to go with him, extending a hand to the yellow Pokemon that could seamlessly grab onto the future.

And as the time passes, from seconds to minutes, minutes to hours, Ash's own excitement for Pokemon exploded.

"Look, Piakchu! A Rattata! I wonder what it's doing? Let's follow it!"

"A Pidgey! I wonder if there's a flock nearby!"

"Woah, so many Nidorino and Nidorina! Something big must be happening! Pikachu, we should have a steak out."

"Is that a Tauros, mister? Can I touch it?!"

"Hi! My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm assuming you're just starting too?"

"We should try climbing this ravine, Pikachu!"

In such a sort span of time, Ash had seen a great many things, ranging from different Pokemon to overarching landscapes that he could never see in the quiet town of Pallet. This was the first time that he felt such joy from going off the road and encountering new experiences to add to his ever-expanding collection. Ash was animated. His energy was too contagious, as the trainers he met would explain so much about their Pokemon from seeing the curious eyes of Ash. Even Pikachu slowly started to mellow from his demeanor, giving Ash an electrifying experience.

"Wooh!"

"Pika!" Pikachu was caught off guard from a sudden swift in balance, as his entire body was flung into the air, as Ash jumped down a waterfall. All the mouse Pokemon could see was the world flashing before his very eyes, tumbling down the air at a breakneck speed.

Splash!

Without regard for his own clothes, Ash dived down a waterfall he found while exploring a forest off the road, taking Pikachu down with him. Ash and Pikachu quickly swam to the surface, one filled with great joy, while the other was about to suffer from a heart attack.

Normally, Pikachu wouldn't flinch at such a fall, but to see yourself falling down a waterfall after opening your eyes was too much of a shock to the yellow mouse.

"Wasn't that fun, buddy?" Ash said, spraying some water at Pikachu, which was a mistake he would regret.

"Pika." Pikachu's body suddenly erupted in brightness, as tiny sparks of electricity was surfacing from his tiny body.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Pikachu! Not heRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ash tried to stop Pikachu, but it was a step too late.

The entire body of water became electric, as Ash trembled like a madman-all of his hair stood straight up.

After that experience, Ash was barely able to keep consciousness, swimming to shore with what little strength he had left. Pikachu, on the other hand, was already on land and cleaning himself off.

"Alright, let's not do that again. Okay, Pikachu?" Ash tiredly said, glad that Pikachu was just playing around or else his journey would've ended right then and there.

 _Bubble. Bubble. Bubble. Bubble._

Ash and Pikachu heard a bubbling noise and saw the surface of the water moving. Though Ash may not have been bothered by Pikachu's attack, the same cannot be said about the inhabitants of the river.

"RUNNNNNN!" Ash quickly said, getting out of the waters and started a mad dash into the forest, grabbing onto a still Pikachu and his belongings. Ash had a bad feeling about this.

"GAAHHHHHHHH!" A sea dragon erupted out from the waters, causing rain to fall upon everything in its surrounding, as his elongated body swign in anger. Its eyes were blood-red in madness at being disrupted, locking onto Ash and Pikachu in the distance.

"GAHHHHHHHH!" The blue-skinned dragon unleashed torrents of Hydro Pumps in Ash's general direction, destroying the trees and scaring away all the other wild Pokemon.

 _Buusshhhh! Boom!_

The move zigzagged and crossed diagonally all around Ash, trying to focus on his target, but anger clouded his judgement.

"We're sorry, Gyarados!" Ash sincerely apologizes, ducking and dodging waves after waves of Hydro Pumps until he was finally out of danger. Ash tries to catch his breath behind a boulder and made a promise to himself to never do that again. Ash just hopes that Gyarados wouldn't live up to his typing as water-flying.

"This is why I tried to stop you, Pikachu. You never know what kind of Pokemon lurks beneath the waters." The young trainer explains to his partner, remembering the lessons that his mother told him before and his own personal experiences.

"Pika." Pikachu humphs, indicating that it was his fault to begin with. No sane person would just suddenly jump off a waterfall without any regards for the safety of others.

"Hehehehe, You're right, Pikachu. It's my fault. I'll be more careful in the future." Ash got his partner's dissatisfaction, clapping his two hands together to apologize.

"But if it was between saving you or me in that situation, I would not hesitate in choosing you every time, buddy.", Ash said with a smile, reassuring that he always has Pikachu's well-being as a priority, "That is a promise that I will never break. This is my vow to you, Pikachu...that even if the world turns against you, I will always stand in front of it all."

Hearing Ash's declaration, drew some memories from the past back. There once was a large rainfall somewhere in the woods, and in the scenery was an injured but determined Pikachu and a group of shadowy Pokemon figures. And in between the two warring sides, was a severely bruised young boy extending out his arms to guard the Pikachu from the rest. It was a memory that Pikachu would never forget, who by now was feeling really foolish in the way he's been acting right now.

"Pika." The yellow Pokemon, seeing that Ash had some bruised on his face, probably from the trees flying everywhere, slowly climbed up an apologizing Ash, and licked the wound.

"Huh?" Ash was shock at what was happening before it was turned into supreme joy.

"Pikachu, does this mean that you're not made at me anymore?!" The young trainer enthusiastic inquires, hoping what he was thinking was true.

Pikachu, looking at Ash's brilliant eyes, a calmness washed over him, thinking why he was mad in the first place. This was the person that cared for him since young, someone that didn't give a second thought in jumping between his pursuers' attacks. The yellow mouse Pokemon thought he had no right to get angry at Ash. He thought that over again and again, assuring himself that he still have the ability to trust someone.

A human that loved this world unconditionally.

"Pika." So Ash's partner gave a nodding gesture, indicating that he was not mad with Ash anymore, a notion he regretted to have done in the first place.

"Pikachu...thank you.", Ash said with almost a tearful expression, wiping his watery-eyes, he gave a large smile at his partner, "I'm happy that you didn't think I was a bother."

This was Ash's worry from the beginning. He was afraid that Pikachu doesn't have the heart to let another person into his inner circle anymore-that Pikachu's heart was closed off forever. Everyday, since the time they met, Ash had always made an effort to convince the mouse Pokemon to open up. It was one of his goal to travel around the world with Pikachu from the moment they met. Ash wanted Pikachu to be freed from his past, which was the reason he extended out that hand, a calling for Pikachu to move forward with life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, buddy." The young trainer embraced his partner, although Pikachu may not fully accept him now, this was the first step in the right direction.

He was truly a child enjoying his youth, and whether that will change-only time can tell.

As the sun went down, Ash set up for the night, easily making a fire like he had done so many times before with Gary. He wore his spare clothing he backed, while the rest was drying over the fire from his water adventure. Despite the fact that the next city may have only been a few kilometers away, Ash wanted to experience the life outside the vast horizon.

After finishing the campsite on the open space of a forest clearing, Ash set down next to Pikachu, who has been sitting near the fire for awhile now.

"You should eat something, Pikachu. I believe you didn't eat yet, right?" Ash inquires, giving Pikachu some sort of energy bar.

"Pika." Pikachu took Ash's offer and started to nibble on the bar, since it was true he hasn't eaten anything this whole day yet. Ash calmly looked at Pikachu eating before lifting his head up towards the heavens, glancing at the night sky in all its magnificent.

He started to look back on the day, from departing with his mom, to meeting Gary, getting Pikachu, and the adventures he had. Ash felt fondness for them, believing that there is more to this world than what it first appears. The contrast between different perspectives on Pokemon, the elegant nature of each individual person, and even the starting points of most trainers were slightly diverging. The road was long and many masters had come and gone since time immemorial. There was no telling just what the next day will be like for him and Pikachu.

"Heh." Ash smirked, thinking back to Gary and even his younger self.

"Pika." Pikachu quietly whispers, as Ash's voice brought him back to reality, glimpsing on Ash who was in deep thought. At that moment, Pikachu saw hints of brilliance swirling inside his partner's eyes like a hidden connotation of emotions were being released without the person in question noticing. The yellow Pokemon's eyes were led up-towards a star shining brighter than all the rest in its general area.

Pikachu recollected on something, of how Ash once told him about how both Gary and his partner were borne under the same star in the same exact moment and place. It was a miracle to say the least, some sort of twisted fate under the star, given the name-Prototokos. A name that destined its children to be the first at something.

By now, even Pikachu started to wonder just what the future will have in store for them, as from afar, Ash's campsite looked quite lonely like a tiny flame burning in the darkness.

In the subsequent days that were to come, Ash and Pikachu met many new Pokemon and went to many new places without a real direction to go on. They decided to not take the road and forge their own routes into the unknown world, growing closer together like partners should. All their paths led them somewhere with life and beauty, flourishing the landscapes in its majesty. Each passing day offered new road-maps and their goals started to unravel the further they ventured.

On a certain cloudy day, Ash and Pikachu were finally on the road again, needing to get supplies from the next town over. Everything looked normal, but the sun was nowhere to be seen and if it rained, the duo will either have to make a run for it or take up shelter like the past few days. Yet, they didn't feel that worried about the unstable weather, as it would just mean having more time to think about their next course of action.

"Spearow! Spear!" The duo heard the calls of a Spearow and not just one but a flock of them. Their eyes looked opposite to their road, and in the distance, Ash and Pikachu could see the figures of numerous Spearow, ranging in the hundreds, and they looked like they were attacking something or rather-someone.

As the image grew clearer and clearer, Ash's eyes widened, seeing that there was a trainer carrying an injured Rattata in his arms-desperately trying to fend off the flock of Spearow's attacks.

"Hey, Pikachu! Is that Joey?!" Ash asked Pikachu in a shock manner, who replied with a nod. The young trainer being chased was the same trainer that Ash saw a few days ago, when they faced off against him and his self-proclaimed, top percentage Rattata. Though a winner was never decided, Ash knew that Joey's Rattata could probably take on a few Spearow but not a flock, especially that size.

"Pikachu." Ash called out to his Pokemon, clenching up a fist.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded, knowing Ash's thoughts well enough to guess his intend, even if he knew that they will be outnumbered. Ash couldn't just sit aside when someone is in need of help. It may not be the most congruent ideal and stupid reasoning to follow, but Ash's legs were already running by the time Pikachu nodded.

The yellow mouse sighed and ready himself for a rough battle to come.

"Don't worry, Rattata! I will definitely not let go!" Youngster Joey felt regret for attacking that Spearow, forgetting the fact that these bird Pokemon traveled in flocks. He only wanted to train his Rattata, so that the next he meets Ash, it will not be a draw. But his recklessness got the better of him. His clothing were all tattered by the constant attacks from the flock and his skin suffered enough injuries to warrant a stay at the Pokemon center. Then again, they may not make it to the next Pokemon center at this rate.

 _I'm sorry, Rattata. It's my fault you were hurt...you deserve better than this._

Joey's inner thoughts were full of regrets, watching his partner suffer in pain was more than enough to sent him over the edge.

"Ahhhh!" A Spearow pierced the flesh of his legs, causing him to trip and fall, sliding to his side to keep Rattata save. Nevertheless, the path to the summit was ruthless to all newcomers, as the flock of Spearow did not wait for the two to recover and attacked.

Joey could only shield his Rattata from the approaching enemies, readying himself for the assault.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika!"

 _Zap!_

"Spearow!"

A shout then followed by thunder invaded Joey's ears. He looked up to see a familiar face.

"Ash!" Joey cried, both worried and relieved that Ash came.

The flock of Spearow retreated for the moment, circling around their prey in caution. Ash ran to the front of Joey with Pikachu, glaring at the flock, besides him.

"Joey, take Rattata and run!" Ash commanded in a rough tone, wanting Joey to quickly escape. In hindsight, this was indeed a bad idea, considering just how many Spearow there are.

"Argh! Thanks, I owe you one." Joey liked to say more, but he knew how grave the situation was. Joey mustered all his strength to get back up and started to run as fast as his injured legs could take him.

"Spearow!" Some of the flock flew out of formation to chase after Joey, except Ash and Pikachu won't let them.

"PikaChu!" The yellow mouse fired a mighty lightning strike that took out those few Spearow in a single move.

Now that the duo had the attention of the flock, Joey should be able to get away, though they were a different story.

"Pikachu, let's do this." Ash gravely said, pulling his cap backwards. They just needed to last long enough until Joey could come with help.

"Pika!" Pikachu's entire body ignited in electricity, as the flock flew in from all directions.

Lightning and birds filled the domain in chaotic radiance, casting off the image of two bloody figures fighting against the world. This was the true image for those that want to venture towards the world's peak. An endless bloodshed that will not stop until a Pokemon Master is decided.

In the duo's vision, every way they looked were covered with Spearow and more Spearow after that part. There were layers upon layers of them circling around, taking a stab and retreating with a new wave coming in.

"Spearow!"

"Pikachu! Ugh!' Ash used his shoulder to block an attack meant for his partner, spilling out blood from a puncture after he punched away the Pokemon. Pikachu fended off most of the attacks, while Ash tries to guard his partner from the strays. There was no honorable battle between trainers here-only a desperate effort to stay alive at this point.

And although Pikachu's attacks were effective against the flock of Spearow, there were simply too many. It was to the point of absurdity. But the duo was able to hold their own for a bit, scaring some of the Spearow at how tenacious they were. Punch after punch, lightning after lightning, the flock were beginning to lose their moral from these relentless monsters. Even though they were battered and injured from head to toe, the duo's will to fight was simply overwhelming. If there were other trainers nearby, they would be stunned by the way they fought, despite being fledglings-their style was no different compared to those that fought at the world ranking levels.

They were putting up a good fight, but it wasn't enough.

"Fearow!" Out of nowhere, the voice of a Fearow, though small, was like a death sentence for Ash and Pikachu.

"Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!"

Numerous Spearow started to charge in again, hearing the voice of support from their leader. They pierced the flesh of a tired Pikachu when he wasn't paying attention.

"Pikachu!" Ash tried to throw them away, however, a giant pair of wings appeared before him, blowing him away with a mighty gust of wind-it was the Fearow.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried in agony, trying to fight his way out to no avail. The Spearow attacked from all sides, there was not much left for the weaken Pikachu to do.

"GET AWAY FROM MY PARTNER!" Ash threw himself onto Pikachu, after getting tumbled on the ground by the Fearow.

"Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!" "Spearow!"

"Ugh!"

"Pika!"

Pikachu tried to get Ash off him, only to find himself incapable of such a feat. He could only watch wretchedly at Ash suffering for his sake.

"Don't-t forget-t Pikachu. I-I made a PROMISE!" Ash endured the pain from constantly being pierced in the back, held onto his partner and tried to crawl his way out.

Ash knew how stupid it was for him and Pikachu to get involved, but he felt that it was right, helping someone in need, regardless of the situation or person involved. One only needed a strong will to overcome anything, whether it be helping the weak or innocent. This was Ash's biggest flaw and strength that drew many people to him-a truly likable person.

Ash's only regret was dragging his dear partner into all this.

"Ugh!" "Ugh!" "Ugh!" "Ugh!" "Ugh!" "Ugh!" "Ugh!"

The injured trainer grunted heavily each time, feeling like blacking out more than once, nevertheless, he didn't. All he could hear were Pikachu's crying for him to stop, everything else was irrelevant.

He made a promise to never leave Pikachu's side, to never ABANDON HIS PARTNER!

Rain descended upon the domain from the unstable clouds, mixing with Ash and Pikachu's blood when they reached the ground. It was a brutal sight to behold for anyone.

"Pika!" "Pika!" "Pika!" "Pika!" "Pika!" "Pika!" "Pika!" "Pika!"

Pikachu's eyes were overflowed with tears, desperately and hopelessly trying to get Ash to escape by himself. Even now, he was seeing the same scene of that young boy fighting with all his might to save him against all odds. Pikachu didn't want him to end his journey, he didn't want to see him suffer like this, he didn't want to see his precious partner DIE!

"PikaCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" With the last of his strength, Pikachu burned whatever energy he had left in his body, coloring the landscape in yellow with the help of the rain. The burst of lightning even frightened the flock's leader. In matters of seconds, dozens upon dozens of Spearow fell, especially those attacking Ash.

"FEAROW!" Hearing that voice again, Pikachu was in dismay, losing the last bits of his consciousness, while Ash was already unconscious from being so closer to Pikachu's final move. They were helpless.

The Fearow in the sky, although trembling, was still flying, albeit the only one left in the air with the rest of the flock knocked out cold. He was beyond wrathful, watching so many of his kins on the ground, flew straight for the kil-

 **"Enough."**

A heavenly voice came from all directions, stopping everything in its track. The rain, wind, clouds, and even the Fearow stopped moving.

From the void, a figure walked into existence, as the raindrops seemed to move around the figure. If Ash was still conscious then he would know her the best, even Pikachu knows who the figure was.

With a simple ponytail and dressed in a pink coat, the figure was none other than Ash's mom, Delia Ketchum. The very same mom that raised him from young to youth. But there was something different about her, rather than that ordinary aura she was always known for, this version of Delia surged with divine power. Her eyes appears to be capable of carrying the weight of heaven and earth itself, easily overturning the nine heavens and myriad realms.

With a single look of her eyes, the Fearow trembled uncontrollably, descending to the ground in a submitting position.

Delia, having the general situation down, with a single lift of her finger, all the Spearow glowed in luminescence. And in the next moment, the flock of Spearow were all up and better, albeit a bit confused.

"An equivalent exchange has already been done. The two are severely injured enough, you may leave." Delia's voice echoed across the land, letting none contest against her will.

"Fearow." The leader of the flock thanked the heavenly woman for her generosity, retreating to a far away place with the flock, and probably never coming back again.

Before tending to her son, Delia looked to the clouds, burning with absolute divinity, "All of you can come out now." Her words fell upon the world, as the space above the clouds began to distort, revealing as many as twenty figures descending.

"Heavenly Maiden." The group of figures said unanimous, kneeling with great respect. In this group of figures, there was a demographic of young and old, male and female in nearly equal numbers. Each of them were fully displaying a powerful aura that could battle against any Pokemon elite. And despite this, they were still showing incredible respect for Ash's mom.

Delia looked at all of them, feeling some kind of distinct emotion, "Before Ash enters the World Rankings, leave him be. He must find his own path.", Delia gently said to the group, peering into the hearts of every individual, making them feel uneasy, "That is her wish. So return to where you came from and wait for that day's arrival."

"Yes, Heavenly Maiden." The group did not argue, even if they did, none of them can even so much as touch a single strand of the Heavenly Maiden's hair. The group, through whatever mechanism of travel, teleport or flew into the distance.

With that out of the way, Delia walked towards his son, who was still unconscious and sheltering Pikachu, knelling to his side.

"Dear boy, you must be careful with your body. It wouldn't hold up if you keep doing such reckless things, then again, you never did listen to me on this aspect."

"It's time to wake up, Ash." Delia slowly rubbed his hair, pulsing life back into Ash's body. In moments, Ash was awake.

"M-mom?!" Ash was surprised to see her and not a giant flock of Spearow, and he suddenly remembered his partner.

"Pikachu!' Ash exclaimed, seeing that the Pikachu in his arms was so weak, damaged in many places.

"Don't worry, mom will help him." Delia gently said again, motioning her hands to light the yellow Pokemon up, warming the yellow mouse with extreme comfort until his eyes opens.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

The duo embraced each other with their newly restored bodies-happy to see the other was alright.

After a few more seconds, Ash came to his senses and looked at his mom.

"Mom, why are you here? And where is the flock of Spearow?!" Ash inquiries, wanting to know everything that has transpired since his collapse.

"It's alright now, dear. You don't need to worry about them anymore." Delia answers, reassuring his son that the crisis was over. Delia and Ash stood up straight with Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, while the latter two were shocked at what was happening around them.

"Mom..." Even without asking another question, Ash knew that his mom was capable of this.

"It's time for me to return, Ash." Delia said with a melancholic tone. Before Ash could ask another question, his mom was surrounded in light, as her figure twisted and turn, receding from all sides until only a small doll-like shape could be made out.

"Pika!" Pikachu was even more surprised than ever now. He could not believe what was in front of his eyes. The mom of Ash was none other than the Benevolent Maiden of Heaven, Mew, revered by the Pokemon of this world as their god!

Ash, seeing her in this form, didn't looked too shock, "So, Mom, when can I see you again?"

Ash asked, knowing the secret of his birth with near-clarity. The Benevolent Maiden, not wanting Ash to be clueless of who he was, once before explained much about the circumstances surrounding his birth, and the truth about his parents. Even with that knowledge, Ash still treated Mew like a real mother. And Mew, without any experience of being a mother, treated him like a son. There was no denying the fact, although they were not blood related, they were indeed a family.

"If you ever feel like going back to Pallet Town, I will be there waiting for you...always." Mew telepathy revealed its thoughts, wanting her son to know that he still has a home to return to. Despite the fact that Mew needed to return to heaven, the Benevolent Maiden will always make time to be with her son.

"Alright, I will definitely tell you a lot stories when I get back home." Ash smiles, sucking up the tears wanting to come out. He knows that this day will come eventually, but it wouldn't change the fact that Mew was his mom.

The Benevolent Maiden, proud that her son was growing up nicely, turned to depart, since this could not be considered a good-bye for the mother-son duo.

"M-mom!' Ash hesitatingly shouted out towards his mother, causing Mew to stop and pay attention to him.

Ash looked at her, eyes full of curiosity like always, needing an answer to a question he had always wanted to know.

"M-mom, c-can you tell me where my mother and father were buried after their deaths?" Ash forced himself to ask the question, yearning to know more about his parents. But he was always afraid of that possibility as a kid...the possibility that his parents were truly gone from this world. He kept denying that knowledge to himself, as he was still just a child even now. Yet, everyone must grow up some day, and Ash decides the time and place.

Mew, mentally smiles, pointing with her arm towards the north, as Ash and Pikachu's eyes followed suit, "Your parents expressed their desires to be buried in the heart of where you were born, under the divine star of your birthright.", the godly being silently reminiscences, "The Blossoming Pavilion of Starlight Mountain is where your mother, Delia Worldguard, and your father, Haruto Ketchum, rests."

 _"I leave Ash in your care, Lord Mew. Please let him know that his parents loved him very much in our place."_

Mew can still remember the caring-eyes of the dying Delia, looking quietly at her child with all the love she could give.

"Delia Worldguard, strong and peerless, your mother stood at the top of the world. Even your father was scared at your domineering mother." Mew's melancholic feelings were expressed with mentioning the past. Since who can forget the name of Delia Worldguard...the previous generation Heavenly Enchantress and the only person to receive the title of World after the incomparable World Princess.

Ash was silent, engraving those words into his mind and soul, vowing to one day meet them. His chest was filled with warmth, as Ash's face was peaceful like the gentle world. He finally has another goal in life.

Mew could only sigh in moments like these.

"But be careful when you're going there, Ash. The Northern mountains are an unforgiving place." Mew's voice echoes through the duo, as her tiny figure ascends from the earth and dashes towards heavens, clearing the cloudy day up and the motion returned to the land.

"Thank you, Mom! Have a nice trip!" Ash bid her a farewell, waving his hands with all his might, promising himself not to cry anymore.

 _And to you, dear Pikachu. Please keep my Ash safe in my place._

The yellow Pokemon was first surprised to hear those words in his head, but looked at the Mew's departing figure with bright eyes.

Both of them were able to see the sun's light shining over the wet ground, displaying only the two of them left.

"Well, Pikachu. You ready to march onwards?" Ash asked a rhetorical question.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, prompting Ash to run in Joey's direction and the future.

The two were now truly a team ready to embark on the path to the throne.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Kanto, Indigo_ _Plateau_

"Contestant number 10-Misty Williams, please report to Field 3." A staff of the event read out a name on his speakers.

"Well, guess it's my turn." An orange-haired girl did some arm stretches before getting up from her seat.

While she did that, three woman on the stadium started to cheer.

"You can do it little sister!" A pink-haired woman said with vigor.

"Fight on, Misty!" The blue-haired women waved a flag in response.

"Have fun out there!" The last of the three woman sincerely said.

Misty waved at her three sisters, as she approached her designated field. When she got to one side of the field, opposite of hers, a buff, middle-aged man was already waiting.

"Challenger, state your claim and take your stance." The middle-aged took a Poke Ball from his sides.

"Hehe, My name is Misty Williams and I will take the title of Cerulean City Gym Leader." Misty confidently said, holding his Poke Ball close to her face before kissing it.

* * *

 _Location: Eastern Lands, Heonn, Petalburg City_

"May, are you sure you have everything you need for the Grand Festival?" The mother of the red-bandanna girl expressed her concerns.

"Yes, mom. I have everything." The girl dressed in red and white track suit calmly replied.

"You have to win it, sis." To the left side of the mother was a little boy lifting his fist up in certainty of May's victory.

"We hope you have a safe trip there." A rough voice came from the right side of the mother, as the man said his piece.

"I will. Thank you for seeing me off." May said her farewell and got on the car waiting for her, departing towards the airport.

"Miss, is it alright to have your name?" The driver inquires, wanting to know the name of a potential winner of the Grand Festival.

"Of course, I'm May Haruka, daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader and the one to win the cup." May arrogantly declares.

* * *

 _Location: Western Lands, Kalos,_ _Pomace Mountain_

A honey-colored girl looked at the vast amount of flowers and hills covering the landscape, feeling relax at last.

"I wonder if you still remember me after all these years?" A small blush appeared on her cheeks, as her blue eyes radiated a profound light that wants to glimpse at the person she wanted to see the most, since an illusion was not enough.

* * *

 **Thank You For Reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	15. Chapter 15-To Their Own Pursuits (4)

**Their generation begins to stir the pot for the future.**

* * *

 _Location: "Middle Lands", World Protecting Palace_

 _One day after the arrival of god_

Inside the throne room of the world palace, there is a congregation of noble men and women in fancy attires. They stood behind the sliver-cloaked individuals that stands besides a red carpet leading to a stairway. Pillars of intricate designs tower above everything, hemming the symbol of the world palace. The throne room was decorated in beautiful and unique paintings, while the immense wall-window behind the throne depicts a scene from an ancient myth of the immortal war.

On top of the stairway was a desolate throne crafted from gold and diamond. Two maids stood to the sides with an old man standing on the foreground before the throne. They were waiting like the rest.

Everyone in the room was tense, the ones behind the sliver-cloaked people donned the symbols of the nations, countries, regions, empires, continents, clans, and even families they were representing. Each of them were figures that could move their place of origins with ease, but they were quiet and hiding their tails. None in the throne room wanted to make a sound until the right time.

Today was the coronation of the Heavenly Enchantress for this generation. It was an event that only the top-brass of each of the four lands are allowed to know and attend. The Heavenly Enchantress expressed her thoughts of not wanting much fanfare to happen during her ascension and the palace members consented to her wishes. They would only allow the world to know that the new Heavenly Enchantress has been crowned the day after the coronation. And anyone that dares to leak the information out before the appointed day will be charged with the crime of treason and beheaded above the world stage.

There is no such thing as a screw-up when it involves their goddess.

From birth to youth, the palace members had nurtured the young goddess with the most love and care the world has to offer. The Heavenly Enchantress was their god and religion, as their zealous belief stems from a dogma during the Morning Star, yet none of them believes that a change was necessary. In their eyes, the world belongs to their graceful maiden and a Pokemon Master was merely a short reprieve from their eternal servitude

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The sounds of footsteps traveled from the hallway leading to the throne room...the Heavenly Enchantress is coming.

The atmosphere in the throne room became fierce, as everyone tries their best to not make any movements at all. If they make a mistake now, then they would become the laughing stock of their generation.

 _Creak!_

The giant door to the throne room slowly opens, playing on the fears of the representatives with suspense.

Everyone in the throne room started to kneel after the door was completely opened. They dared not to take a single glance at the person standing just outside the room.

If one did look then they would see a young woman with long blue-hair and dressed in a slender robe from classical antiquity. Her blue-eyes manifested the grand heavens with golden immortals in the center, a figure without peers in this world.

A few moments passes after the door opened, and the woman outside the door starts to walk inside. Her footsteps uplifted the silence enveloping the throne room, but the tense atmosphere only increased.

Her long white-dress drags upon the carpet, allowing a few individuals to catch its exquisite patterns and godly magic.

"I am Dawn, the Heavenly Enchantress for this generation." The fairy without peers begins to speak, filling the room with her untainted surge of divine power. Her body displays the illusion of transforming into an universal being with endless star space. And like previously Heavenly Enchantresses, she only has a given name from her birth, as any other additions must be earned through effort, like with the previous generation Heavenly Enchantress obtaining the surname of Worldguard.

"And in accordance with the laws set by our predecessors with Lord Rayquaza and Maiden Mew, I am the rule of this world." Dawn continues to speak as she walks.

"If you do not agree with my ascension, then stand now or forever hold your peace." No one even dares to take a breath, let alone defy her.

The Heavenly Enchantress stops talking after reaching the stairway, looking at the throne with emotionless-eyes. She stares for quite awhile, and no one dares to interrupt her viewing. It felt as if time has stooped moving for everyone in the room. There wasn't anything they could do from how slow they were moving their bodies.

Having seen enough, Dawn takes a step forward, up the stairway and towards her throne and said in a thunderous voice.

 **"Then, let my reign begin."**

* * *

 _Location: Kanto, Viridian Forest_

 _Weeks after the arrival of god_

"Pikachu! Where are you?!" Ash loudly exclaimed, as his head popped out from a bush in exhaustion.

"Pika!" Ash's partner answers his cry, pushing out from the bush to find Ash in the same bush.

"Buddy, I think we took a wrong turn back there." Ash, glad that his partner was safe, dejectedly utters. His gloomy-eyes slowly takes in the surrounding, which was the same as always for the past week or so. He was starting to regret not taking the normal route when journeying across the Viridian Forest. This domain was filled with layers upon layers of trees that makes seeing the sky hard, while many kinds of exotic plants grew at the bottom of the tree canopy that made navigation a pain. Every direction looks the exact same! They couldn't even remember which route they took to get in, so leaving from where they entered was impossible. Ash felt that he was starting to learn all the shades of greens and browns there are in the world.

After meeting up with Joey, who was still injured, on his road to Viridian City, he had to explain the complicated situation to the police behind him. Ash was able to squeeze her mom out of the story he gave, though it took several hours to do it. And when that was finished, Ash and Joey spent some time together in the city until the latter gave his thanks and farewells, deciding to head home for now.

For Joey, what Ash had done was akin to giving him a new leash on life, which he vows to repay to the greatest extend. So the next time he meets Ash, he desires to be strong enough to carry the weight of the myriad realms for Ash's ascension to the throne. That became his new pursuit, as Joey believes that the will of a Pokemon Master radiates brighter in Ash than what he could cultivate in a hundred years. In the face of certain death, Ash reflected the burning flames of determination to fight against all odds, a flame that gave warmth to Joey's own perceptions. The youngster was starting to realize his flaws and needed time to reorganize himself for the road ahead.

Although Ash didn't know what Joey was thinking at the time of his departure, he was just glad that both him and his Rattata was in good health. The spiky-haired trainer opted to spent a few more days in the city, learning the basic layout of his surroundings with his partner.

"Now that I look at it closer, this place is incredibly large." Ash reinterprets the words he had said to Pikachu during their first viewing of the forest from the pictures they found in the libraries. From a top-down perspective, Ash and Pikachu were tiny in comparison to the towering vegetation, displaying just how immense the forest was. It was a kind of overwhelming feeling, similar to when his mom unleashed her torrents of divine power. A primordial sense of the unknown that spills out uneasiness and danger in all directions, yet it also contains some semblance of beauty in contrast to the dark atmosphere. To the duo, this place has an unpredictable and always changing landscape. If only he had known this beforehand, he would have just took a normal route or study up on the forest's situation back in the city.

However, Ash thought that trekking through the endless forest wasn't all that bad, despite its lack of differing sceneries and confusing roads. He was always excited to see new things on his travel, and Viridian Forest was no different. New Pokemon ranging from a small Caterpie to enormous Onix roamed around the place, catching the young trainer's attention for the unknown. Ash had read and seen many kinds of Pokemon in books and videos, but never in their actual habitats, so this was his chance to do so. In retrospect, his curiosity was a major component of their current circumstances, as the young trainer often gets side-tracked and forgets to scan his surroundings when a new Pokemon appears in front of the duo.

"Buddy old pal, I think we should set up for the night...looks like the sun is setting soon." Ash suggests when the two got out of the bush and surveyed their surroundings. The young trainer notices, during their venture, that the forest was getting dimmer and dimmer faster. Ash wished that he brought a watch with him, seeing how the canopy was blocking him from getting a good view of the sun's position.

"Pika." Pikachu sounded his agreement, climbing onto his partner's shoulder to look around as well.

"Well, that settles it. I'll try to get the fire going, while you guard us like always. Alright, Pikachu?" Ash gave the directions while pointing to a small clearing next to a tree he spotted. Pikachu naturally agrees again, jumping onto the closet tree and climbing up to one of its branches. The yellow mouse's eyes watch the movements of the bushes and trees with sharp acuity, while his partner starts to gather the firewood. The young trainer puts down the curled up sleeping-bag he brought from a store in the city, following his aching experiences of sleeping on the hard ground for a month after his journey started.

This has become a routine for the duo of trainer and Pokemon for the past few days. Prior to this arrangement, they have been experiencing the hard way of the forest's current state. When they first entered, they were met with hostility from its natives, as two species of Pokemon were caught in a battle over territory and the rights to live. At one side, there were the hives of the Beedrill, and its pre-evolutions, while on the other side, from what Ash could perceive, an invasive swarm of Scyther. At first, Ash was surprised that the blade-handed Pokemon would migrate to the dense forest of Viridian, but he never thought that it would be met with many mix reactions. The two warring sides were drawing in the concerns of many other wild Pokemon species.

No matter how much Ash liked to hang around new Pokemon, this forest would not be his first choice. The wild Pokemon of Viridian Forest were less accepting to newcomers, especially humans. Here, the Pokemon fight and adapt under the harsh conditions of their habitats, learning to only trust their own blood. And with the addition of a new species, the forest Pokemon were restless and irritable. For that reason, Ash and Pikachu were both mentally and physically exhausted from running and fighting off the forest natives. They also felt themselves becoming much more cautious than necessary, as they were left sleep-deprived from impending dangers.

"That should do it. Pikachu! How are things looking up over there?" Ash asks, as he was able to get the fire going before the sun completely sets. The only thing he was annoyed at was how long it took to get the tinder to burn, since he still needs to set up the alarms, taking out some strings and bells that he backed. Ash just wished he backed an extra lighter as well after the last one got destroyed by a surprise Pin Missile.

"Pika!" Ash's partner exclaims in assurance, keeping a wary eye on their environment. His brown-eyes were captivated in the motion of the leaves and flowers. Their outlines were brightly illuminated by the setting lights, revealing a natural and graceful flow that artists aspires to capture in their artworks.

Hearing Pikachu's confirmation, Ash starts to tie the bells to the strings, planning to use them as alarms when something touches the strings. Ash would then tie the strings to areas that Pokemon would normally have to fly or walk through and he has done this enough times to know some of the best locations to set the alarms.

With more time passing, the sun setted, stripping the land of light for darkness. The forest grows ominous as a result. The moon replaces the sun hanging in the sky with its radiance, penetrating the darkness with its slivers of white lights. Nocturnal humans and Pokemon start their day, whilst the others sleep under the essence of night-a complementary of biology that gives a sense of wonder and amazement towards the world.

Ash, having completed his tasks, called Pikachu to the fireplace, as he takes out a bag of edible berries that they found in abundance from the trees and plants in the forest. The two starts to eat to regain their energy for tomorrow, as their eyes stared straight towards the fire, watching the sparks of flames scatter into the vast expanse. They may not know the definition of entropy nor its effects on the grand scheme of things, but the two individuals were able to derive their own meanings from the fire. Their eyes glow in comprehension of the world and the circumstances of their individual pursuits. Young, yet enlightened, Ash begins to grow like his parents and Mew wanted him to.

"Hey, Pikachu...remember what we talked about a while back? I think I'm starting to realize the meaning behind my mom's words." As the two were eating, Ash interjects like usual, asking a rhetorical question.

"Pika?" Ash's partner tilts his head a bit to the side, recalling the words that Ash said a few days ago, during their second day or so in Viridian Forest.

"To grow up...means giving something in return, a sort of equivalent exchange.", Ash says the words that Pikachu was remembering, "Our growth is linear to the things we have accomplished and will accomplish in our short lives, so never lose sight of your goal when going forward...was the last advice my mom gave to me before I headed out." Ash can still recall every single detail of what happened that day. The calm weather, the never-changing landscape of Pallet, the scent of the flowers and gusting winds, his place of residence, his mom talking to him while helping him pack for tomorrow, and the sincere words that she said just before Ash slept.

"My ideals and beliefs are indeed small compared to the world's. I know that I can't save everyone, that I am not strong enough to play the hero in every story...", Ash reaches out with his right hand in a grabbing motion towards the sky, reeling in the emotions of every creature on earth towards him, "But I still want to, buddy. I can't sit around while knowing that there is something I can do to help, even if they didn't want it...even if it really is for my own sake, I will not abandon someone in need." Ash's eyes burned in brilliance, swirling like a whirlpool that captures everything in his gaze.

Ash, from the words of his mom and Professor Oak, was fully aware that the path to the summit was a cruel one. Unlike Joey, thousands upon thousands of others had already met their untimely deaths. The start of the generation is a weeding-process, and no amount of elegant words can abstain from its purpose-to find an individual capable of carrying the World's Will and all living things.

"If I really need to give up those ideals to grow later down the road, then I will not stop until that time comes.", the young trainer explains to his partner and to himself of his thoughts, igniting the flames of determination as the seconds passes, "It may be wrong and I may need to pay that price with my body, but that's just who I am. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said in a clear voice, deciding to embark on a longer route to the summit compared with others. And he hopes that Pikachu will follow him on his journey.

"Pika!" Pikachu drops his berry and climbs up to Ash's shoulder, rubbing his head with Ash's face in agreement. They were in this together, partners through hell and back, friends fighting side by side, and families supporting each other on the stairway to heaven.

"Thanks, buddy. I won't let you down." The young trainer sincerely states, thinking to himself for a bit more before they finished eating and hopes to get a good night's rest this time around.

The flames were snuffed out, its light becoming snowflakes to a mourning spring. The ashes scattered across the horizon and into the darkness of night. Ash and Pikachu fell victim to the muses of the forest nymphs, their eyes gently shuts from a waking world, while others continue to move forward. Their relentless persistence to overcome the obstacles ahead slowly forms into new goals and pursuits to chase after, becoming a never-ending cycle that powers the world's desires to manifest itself onto the physical plane. Ancient masters and deities looked up towards the skies, feeling the uncanny changes of heaven and earth, and relinquishing in melancholy of their own lost chances.

The Pokemon World was beginning to gather an unimaginable amount of energy once again, pulling out raw substances of mana from its ley lines and vitality from its inhabitants. The vast stream of violent and powerful essences from myriad life surges through the world-all converging to a single point, Spear Pillar. Lord Rayquaza commanded the first grandmaster to open the gates, which allowed the vibrant condensation of life to flow up to the endlessly heavens. There, the mighty giant watches the world gradually and slowly converts the raw essences into nourishment for a tiny sparkling light. The green dragon have seen this scene countless times before, like a mother nurturing her child, the world starts gestating its will-the pursuit of all generations. The crystallization of every hope and dream on the planet. It is the living embodiment of the Pokemon World.

All across the planet, invincible characters and peerless generations watch as streams of magnificent lights flow above the sky, bewitching their senses from the invisible phenomenon. Their aspirations, their goals, their pursuits, their desires...all of it were mixed into the stream, as they wait for the day to come, when the World's Will finally matures and descends upon the earth. They wait, while the sages and gods ponder again for another generation...of whether if someone will come to stand or if the throne would remain empty for another generation.

The day passes and the night disperses with Ash and Pikachu unhurriedly hiking up greater boulders and quietly slipping through expansive chasms in their search for a way out.

"Finally, a road!" Ash and Pikachu jumps in joy when they stumbled upon some sign of civilization. Although it's only been about a week or so, they were tired and exhausted from being constantly chased by the natives.

After celebrating their find, Ash realized something weird and speaks out his thought to Pikachu, "Hey buddy, I've wondering...don't you think it's strange that we haven't met a single person yet? I mean Viridian Forest should be full of trainers trying to catch Pokemon, right?" Ash explains himself, while Pikachu started to wonder about their particular situation as well. For the duo, they believed that they should have at least met someone else after wandering around the forest for such a long time. They couldn't have been the only ones to wander off the trail...are they? The two of them made strange poses, like some famous sculptures, as their brains tries to rack up an answer.

What Ash had said was feasible, since Viridian Forest has always been a popular destination for new trainers. However, due to the recent unrest happening in the forest, the local government decided to put up warnings near the forest of its potential dangers. This made many new and experienced trainers opting for the route to the next city, since most of them didn't want to get jumped at every corner. They were waiting for the storm to pass, leading to only a handful of people still willing to venture forward despite the warning, so the chances of encountering trainers became rare in the forest. And since Ash does unconventional things, he was bound to miss the warning signs plastered on roads he barely travels on.

"Teddiursa!" A loud cry brought Ash and Pikachu back from deep-thought, as the voice echoes clearly into their ears.

"Pikachu, let's go! It sounded like a call for help...it shouldn't be far." Ash was already running when he described the cry, while Pikachu was perched on his shoulder-readied for anything. Be it Pokemon, human, or any other being from the myriad races, the young trainer couldn't ignore a call for help.

"Teddiursa!" "Teddiursa!" "Teddiursa!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Ash panted intensely, trying to get his tired body working, as he clears the branches and bushes in front of him. And lucky for Ash, the owner of the voice called out numerous times after the first cry, which helped the duo in locating the voice's origins.

 _Shake! Shake! Shake!_

When Ash was closing towards the distress call, he saw a bright light ahead that blinded him a bit, using his hands to block the incoming light, the young trainer bursts out from the dense forest onto a clearing. His eyes instantly found an injured Teddiursa laying on the ground with two Scyther standing next to the bear-like Pokemon, as one of the Scyther has one of his blades up, showing his murderous intentions.

"Scyther?" "Scyther?"

But before the deed could be done, the two Scyther were distracted by sound of branches breaking and turned their heads to find a pair of human and Pokemon

"What do you think you're doing?! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash angrily yells, since he plainly remembers that Scyther were herbivores and their constant conflicts with the forest natives as of late.

"PikaChu!" The yellow mouse quickly carries out his partner's command, jumping in the air and unleashed his voltage.

 _Zap!_

"Scyther!" The two bladed-warriors grunts in pain, twitching their bodies all over until it was over.

"Scyther!" And with that uniformed shout, the two bug Pokemon shifted their attention towards the newcomers, displaying rage at what Pikachu had done. With their blades in hand, the two flew towards their new opponents at the fastest speed.

"Pikachu, you take care of the one on the right!" Ash instructs after seeing that their enemies were ignoring the injured Teddiursa, quickly grabbing onto one of the many tree branches from the ground.

"Pika!" Pikachu shouts in agreement, running towards the trees, which prompted the Scyther on the right to follow suit.

"Scyther!" The green bug Pokemon flying towards Ash, raised his right blade hand, and sliced in a vertically motion at Ash's location.

Before the attack reaches, Ash quickly dodges to the left side, and tries to take a shot with his tree branch. However, the Scyther was still not done, as his blade turns horizontally and strikes at the same moment Ash was about to swing.

The young trainer was barely able to react to the quick strike. His tree branch was just between him and the blade, coming in contact, his weapon was easily sliced, and Ash narrowly escaped the range of his enemy's blade.

 _Tear!_

The front of Ash's clothes got cut, showing a horizontal slit on his opened-jacket and his black shirt.

Ash, thinking up an idea, quickly did a roll to avoid a diagonal slice from the Scyther's left blade, and still clutching onto the small tree branch, Ash gathers a large amount of dirt in his free hand when he was performing his escape.

Scyther turns his head to where his opponent was and saw a tree branch thrown at him, which he cuts without fail. But after cutting the branch in half, there was a moment of delay, as his head was in full view from cleaving the branch away. The bug Pokemon saw Ash readied to throw something.

 _Have a taste of my Sand Attack!_

Ash thought to himself when he threw the dirt in his hand.

"Scyther!" The dirt scatters into the eyes of the exposed head of Scyther, robbing the Pokemon of vision. Scyther tries to use his blades to clear the dirt, but that barely did anything. And Ash, not wanting to waste this chance, threw even more dirt at Scyther's face, hoping to blind the Pokemon long enough for Pikachu to finish his battle.

At the same time, Pikachu was hopping from branch to branch, tree to tree, in order to dodge his enemy's attacks. The yellow mouse knows that he needs to finish this fast, so he tries to borrow a page out of Ash's book.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Scyther!" The bug Pokemon frustratingly yells, as trying to hit something while flying in the dense woods was harder than it seems. There were too many unnecessary tree branches that Scyther needed clear before proceeding.

"!" Pikachu saw a lot of branches covering his next destination and took his chances in going through them.

"Scyther!" Sycther, seeing his enemy disappearing into the thick branches covered with leaves, flew at maximum speed and with his two bladed-hands, teared everything to pieces.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

"Scyther?!" But the green-warrior's move didn't hit his enemy with only leaves and pieces of splinters left on his blade. Scyther was confused, cautiously and slowly flying further along.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumps onto the back of Scyther when he wasn't paying attention to him hiding behind a tree to the side.

"Scyther?!"

"PikaCHUUUU!" Before Scyther could react, Pikachu was already surging with electricity, unleashing torrents of lightning from his body. Instead of trying to land a hit with Scyther flying, Pikachu decided to get up and personal like Ash would do.

"SCYTHER!" The bug Pokemon flew out of the canopy, shaking his body in an attempt to get the yellow mouse off his back, but his enemy tightly held on. These were the times Scyther thought that having literal blades for hands was not a good evolutionary trait; his companion thought the same.

"SCYTHER!" The green Pokemon screams in agony, having enough of the Thunderbolt; Scyther lost his strength and fell down to the clearing, where Ash and his companion was.

"Pika." Pikachu, believing to have accomplish his task, jumped off his enemy at the last possible moment before the Scyther smashed onto the ground.

 _Crash!_

"I got you buddy!" The young trainer stopped throwing dirt at his opponent after seeing Pikachu jump, extending his arms to catch his partner.

"Let's get going!" Ash expressed his thoughts, since staying any longer would be dangerous. His partner nodded and leaped off of Ash's arms.

The two ran to the injured Teddiursa, who was unconscious and bleeding out from a slash to the back. In Ash's mind, he conjured from time and enemy that the Teddiursa was running away from a Scyther, but then a second Scyther appeared, surprising the bear Pokemon long enough for a hit to land.

"Sorry about this, Teddiursa." Ash quietly whispers into the unconscious Pokemon, as he gently picks up the teddy-bear and retreats into the bushes.

"S-Scyther!" The green Pokemon, who Pikachu had dealt with, staggers to his feet, albeit too weak to move much more. Scyther called out to his comrade to chase after the enemy, and although the second Scyther heard his cry, he was still blinded by all the dirt that Ash threw at it. By the time they finished recovering from their individual injuries, Ash and Pikachu were already a few kilometers away.

"Pikachu, do you see anything?" Ash asked his partner, as he tries to bandage Teddiursa's wound behind a large bush, while Pikachu scans their surrounding.

"Pika." Pikachu shakes his head, continuing to survey the area for any potential dangers.

Seeing Pikachu's answer, Ash finally loosened up from the tense situation they were in. During their escape, the young trainer was warily that this might have been an ambush for an even larger Pokemon, since he read that a Teddiursa would almost always be accompanied by its mother. He hopes that his intuitions were truly wrong.

Ash tries to calm himself down, wanting to lower his adrenaline from facing off against a lethal Pokemon. The young trainer takes off his cap and makes use of the breathing technique he learned from the old professor along with Gary.

"Ha...Ah...Ha...Ah...Ha...Ah...Ha…" He took in deep breaths and exhaled for long durations, as his entire body slowly descends to rest. His mind empty and serene, the young trainer begins to plan his next course of action. Ash believes that his first priority is to find Tedduras'a mother fast, and afterwards, get out of the forest before the tension escalates any further. Ash had finished bandaging up Teddiursa, and now only needs to wait for the unconscious Pokemon to wake up.

 _Rustles! Rustles! Rustles! Rustles!_

"Pika!"

"!" The bushes and leaves quietly warned Ash and Pikachu of a potential enemy, creating a dangerous melody for them.

"Pika, come here." Ash softly tells his partner to come down from the branch, believing that they should hide for the enemy to pass.

Pikachu, upon hearing Ash's voice, climbed down to where Ash and Teddiursa was, intently glaring in the direction of the noise with his partner. And contrasting to Ash, the yellow mouse could feel something horrible was coming their way, even though he didn't know how to describe it; Pikachu felt the wind was murmuring words of terror into his ears.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_

As the mysterious noises were getting closer, Ash and Pikachu could hear the sound of metals colliding with one another, singing a chant of uncertainty.

"Pikachu, get ready to attack at any time." Ash whispers to his partner, while his eyes peers into the tiny openings on the bush. The mouse Pokemon nods in agreement, preparing himself mentally for a fight to the death if necessary.

 _CLANG!_

The metals collide once more in a dramatic finale, resounding clearly inside the ears of Ash and Pikachu. Ash attempts to look at who it was, but couldn't make out the figure from the leaves and branches blocking his vision. And before the young trainer has a chance to focus his eyes, the domain was dominated by a cold voice.

"Come out already, I know you and your Pokemon are hiding behind the bushes over there." The voice was young, yet cold as ice, piercing through the hiding place of Ash and making the young trainer feel uncomfortable.

 _Push._

"Don't attack! I'm coming out." Ash, although uneasy, forced his way out into the opens, where he saw that the mysterious figure was a young boy just like him. From the top, the mysterious person dons a black headgear with a yellow V-shaped frontal design and two black shaped fans on both sides of his head. His body sports a metallic tunic with red, yellow, and black layers. Furthermore, Ash's eyes were drawn to the young person's sheathed katana hanging on his hips.

"I mean no harm. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Me and my partner thought you were an enemy for a second." Ash tries his best to explain his intentions, feeling a bit relaxed that it was a Pokemon trainer like him and happy to finally be talking to another person.

"It's understandable, the forest has gotten quite rowdy lately.", the cold, black eyes of the young person softens, sizing Ash up as a new trainer from his composure and place of origin, "I'm Samurai and I live here." The young Samurai gave his name and place of resident.

"!" Ash's mind heard some really helpful words.

"Really?! Then can I ask for your help?" Ash quickly inquiries, going back to get Pikachu and the unconscious Teddiursa, "This wild Teddiursa was injured by a Scyther and I'm wondering if you can help it." Ash explains the situation, hoping this forest youth has a solution to his problem.

"Let me have a look." Samurai was pleasantly surprised by the revelation before walking over to Ash to check up on the injured Pokemon. His eyes saw Ash's neat handiwork on covering the Pokemon up, but blood was still coming out from the bear Pokemon's back with his face was contorted in pain.

"His injuries are very deep...you should give this to the male Teddiursa.", Samurai takes a tiny vial of blue liquid behind the armor on his chest and hands it out to Ash, "It's moonlight water that my grandfather gifted to me from the Northern Lands; he said it could heal any injury as long as it wasn't a lethal one." The young warrior describes the content, which shocked both Ash and Pikachu, but they were already surprised by Samurai's first words.

"It's a guy?!" "Pika?!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed their thoughts out loud, since they couldn't tell what gender Teddiursa was from just looks alone. The young trainer has seen many pictures of male and female Teddiursa, and nevertheless, he sadly couldn't find the distinguishing features that separated their sexes.

"Yes, it's pretty simple if you try hard enough, anyways, stop being surprised and take this." Samurai gently responses and hands over the vial to Ash.

Holding onto the vial, Ash and Pikachu felt it emitting some kind of heavenly magic around them.

"Are you sure, Samurai? This moonlight water sounds pretty useful." Ash questions with the vial in his hand, as he didn't want the young warrior to be unable to heal himself or his Pokemon just because he gave away his healing item. If there was a harder, alternative method to treating the unconscious Teddiursa, Ash was willing to risk that chance than letting another be at a disadvantage on his account.

Samurai shakes his head, lightly smiles at Ash's kind nature, "It's fine, although the vial is incredible, the Teddiursa needs it more than me right now...like my grandfather always says, "If you believe that a person's efforts are worthy of respect, then you should give them a break in life for that effort." And I can guess that you've been through a lot to save this Teddiursa in your hands." Samurai knows that the moonlight water was prepared for him to face against the coming challenges, but he believes that his grandfather wouldn't be disappointed at him giving it to Ash.

"Alright." Ash nods, slowly lifting the Teddiursa's head up and opening the vial.

"Just in return, I hope you can keep that Teddiursa safe until he finds his mother." Samurai said, looking at Ash trying to feed the moonlight water into Teddiursa's mouth. He thought that Ash was really just a beginner, seemingly trusting the words of somebody he just met in such dangerous woods. But for him to remain quite alive from the terrors that the recent Viridian Forest had to offer to any trainer, he must be clever in his own way.

"You don't have to worry about that." Ash assured Samurai of his resolve. The young warrior nods and turns to leave, going back to his original planned course.

 _If fate may permit it, we will meet one another again, and having a battle then will be much more exciting compared to now._

While walking away, Samurai thought up the idea of battling Ash in the future.

"Ahh-Wait! Can I ask why you're doing here, in Viridian Forest, I mean." Ash's curiosity got the better of him, since this was his first conversation with someone in a week.

At Ash's words, Samurai's thoughts were interrupted, turning towards Ash again and replied, "I'm waiting for someone."

"Who?" Ash inquires again.

"Don't know." Samurai shrugs his shoulders, as he legitimately haven't got a clue on who he is supposed to be waiting for.

"Huh?" "Pika?" Ash and Pikachu made stunned faces with their mouths wide open at Samurai's simple response.

"Well, you could say it's like a family tradition. I was told to wait at the very center of Viridian Forest to meet with someone before starting on my Pokemon journey by my father. ", Samurai honestly answers, trusting that Ash's simple nature wouldn't harm him. Even if he judged Ash wrong, his reasons for waiting aren't that important to call it a secret anyways, "And my father was told the same thing by my grandfather and my grandfather by his father." Samurai tells the story as it is with Ash and Pikachu listening intently.

"...That's so cool and strange at the same time! Right, Pikachu?!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu feverishly agreed in unison, as their eyes were glowing with amazement.

"T-thanks...I guess?" The young trainer awkwardly comments, feeling fairly bewildered by the two's odd reactions. Until now, he had never cared about how others viewed him or his family; he could care less about the idiots that wanted to drag his family's name into the mud. Nevertheless, he felt kinda happy that someone would compliment his family's tradition.

"But did your family ever told you why though?" Ash curiously asks, thinking that Samurai wouldn't just be left completely in the dark and be told to go wait somewhere for someone that may or may not actually show up.

"My father explains it as a rite of passage for the Pokemon trainers of our family. My family's history dates more than ten thousand years and each generation, since the beginning, has had a fateful encounter that paved their way towards the peak. And in this generation, it's my turn to meet that fateful someone." Samurai interprets the information he has on hand without missing a beat.

"Man...your family sounds really interesting." Ash honestly comments, while Pikachu nods in correspondence. Ash has read about ancient families and clan before, so actually meeting someone that could be considered from a venerable family was exciting to the young trainer.

"Well, I think I overstayed my welcome. You can keep the remaining bits in that vial, since you never know when it would come in handy." Samurai said some final words before walking away.

Ash looks at Samurai and then at the vial in his hand, which was still half-full due to its powerful effects already taking place without all of it being consumed. Teddiursa's wound appears to have closed up from the look of the Pokemon's relieved expression. He thought the moonlight water was really a miracle worker, lifting his head up to the departing figure; Ash carries Teddiursa in one hand while waving with the other.

"Thanks for this Samurai! I won't forget your help for as long as I'm alive!"

"Pika!"

Ash and Pikachu shouted towards the young warrior, prompting him to response with waving one of his hands without turning back.

"Let's go find another hiding spot for now, Pikachu." Ash expresses his thoughts, as he believes that their shouting might have drawn some unsavory attention to this spot; he needed a new place to hide until Teddiursa can regain consciousness.

"Pika." Pikachu nods in agreement.

Ash started to walk the other way with a still-unconscious Pokemon in hand and his partner on his shoulder, disappearing into the overflowing vegetation.

After parting ways with Ash, Samurai found himself at the very center of Viridian Forest, where a flat rock is embedded. The young warrior stabs his katana into the ground, next to the rock, and sits on the flat surface. He begins to contemplate on heaven and earth once again like he always had been doing. The motions of the wind, leaves, clouds, lights, trees, and even living creatures could be felt in Samurai's mind. It was as natural as breathing for him to be sitting on this location and examining the mysteries of the world.

What Samurai didn't tell Ash was that he's been waiting here for two years already, waiting patiently like his predecessors from time immemorial. Many would have given up by the first year, seeing this as a fruitless endeavor, yet Samurai continues to sit there like a statue. Through the long year, his mind and body has been weathered to a harmonious state, as divine laws and terrifying blood energy spews out from his body, scaring the wild Pokemon of Viridian from his surroundings.

And before Samurai realizes, the only time he got up from this position was to find the disturbance in the movements of universal laws and heavenly magic surrounding the forest. Ash was the first person he had encountered in his two-year stay in Viridian. A kind and gentle soul that fairies and spirits from the boundless world would occasionally bounce around him in joy. Although Samurai didn't explain it to Ash, the reason why he could spot Ash was because of the unusual aura he emits.

Samurai was still at the beginning stages of comprehending the truths of the world; his comprehension wasn't strong enough to be able to sense the vitality of all living things, but Ash was kinda strange in a way. It was warm and comforting with an inkling of burning determination that spurs out around him. There wasn't anything special about such an aura, yet the world's laws gathers for him, even if Ash was ignorant of the fact.

This is the reason why if fate allows them to meet once more, the young warrior desires to see the achievements that Ash would have accumulated and to challenge him to a Pokemon battle.

However, the future is still a long ways ahead and his journey wouldn't truly start until that fateful one comes.

Samurai fell into deep concentration.

The spring air couldn't wake him up.

The summer heat didn't make him take off his armor.

The fall beginnings wasn't able to move his unfettered heart.

The winter blizzards was only capable of making a snowman out of him.

The seasons came and went without any new response from the young warrior.

Through the countless storms and rain, his armor and weapon did not rust. His body did not feel hunger nor anything at all.

In time, the commotion in the forest stopped and people started to visit Viridian Forest again. Some powerful trainers would be able to make it to the young warrior, but stopped short a few steps before heading in other directions.

Departures and welcomes flew right pass him.

Ungodly powers and immortal lights would envelope the earth, shocking the continents, yet Samurai did not wake up.

He was unperturbed by all worldly matters.

The only goal in his mind was to meet a fateful someone or something. And after that, his Pokemon journey will finally begin.

Time runs in a straight path, stopping for no one. It moves from one point to the next without consideration for the emotions of existence.

And in the distant future, Samurai would open his eyes to a frightening figure walking unhurriedly towards him. Divine power surges out from its body, as godly blood energy erupts in unproportioned amounts. The figure's aura seems to be incapable of containing its unstable strength, breaking the earth with its every step. Nature clears a way, while the spirits look from afar. The nine heavens and countless worlds trembles at its arrival with only Samurai giving a smirk.

"Finally, a challenger." Samurai would say, taking a hold of his katana and lifting himself up from the flat rock.

* * *

 **Thanks For Reading!**

 **Until Next Time!**


	16. Chapter 16-From One to the Next (5)

**With finals over, I was finally able to freely write this free of stress. And now for a review, I believe maybe overdue.**

 **Thor94: First and foremost, thank you for reading this through and reviewing. And to start off, I thought I wrote Dawn like that since the beginning, so I don't see it as something out of line. And Ash does attain similar levels of skill and power, since you were here for the Pokemon Master arc. To Ash's personality, I guess it wasn't to your taste, but it was part of my original intent for him to be like that. Also, it was Mew's first time as a mother and Ash was indeed knowledgeable about Pokemon through books and videos, which is different from seeing them in their natural habitat. Being curious is a major part of him.** **Anyway that was fun, it you were just trolling or kidding around then that's perfectly fine, since responding to these are really stressful.**

 **Their roads start to divert from one to another.**

* * *

 _Location: Kanto,_ _Viridian Forest_

After parting with the young Samurai, Ash and Pikachu relocated themselves near the bedrocks of a stream they chanced upon on their walk through the forest. Pikachu was checking up on the perimeters, while the young trainer was setting up a hidden campsite. They were still warily of those Scyther coming back, but the tense atmosphere from before was no longer a lingering presence from seeing that Teddiursa's wound was completely healed. Ash covered Teddiursa with his blue jacket, leaving the still very visible slash on his black shirt, though it appears the boy in question hasn't notice, being too preoccupied with other things.

The three of them were camped along the stream bank, which hindered anyone from seeing them from far away due to the constant eroding done by the stream for countless years. There was a large overgrowth of ground and trees above their camp. As long as no one comes for a closer look, they should be fine.

"That should do it…" Ash happily expresses in triumph that his campfire got going after numerous failed attempts and air deprivation. He brought the unconscious Teddiursa close to the fire, so as to provide a constant source of warmth. Ash liked to place the Pokemon in his sleeping bag, but it had been an unfortunate event after another for the duo. The young trainer was pained by the fact that he forgot to grab his bed when the bells alerted him to a swarm of Beedrills moving through the area. In a moment of haste, Ash only ran off with his partner and backpack. He only realized his mistake after running for a good while, and he forgot the way back from all his energy being devoted to his feet. Pikachu was barely awake to see anything, so they could only sign in dejection.

Ash sat besides Teddiursa in a criss-cross position. He had his eyes closed in contemplation of things from here on out, tapping his two index fingers on each opposing arm and maintaining a simple rhythm as the young trainer's head tilted downwards.

He had many things on his mind. Some about how to help the wild Pokemon in finding his relatives, and others about the roads beyond Viridian Forest. There was simply too many things for Ash to make plans for that his eyebrows started to twitch in annoyance, while he tapped his fingers even faster. At one point, he looked like one of those philosophical sculptures hard pressed for answers to life's greatest questions.

However, whether his plans were complex or not, didn't matter. The young trainer only had two simple goals that must be fulfilled: find Teddiursa's parents and get the hell out of the forest.

After numerous considerations and careful outlining, Ash took off his cap to cool off his head. And the wind was more than happy to cast its gentle hands upon the young trainer's messy hair. He took some deep breaths to cool down, scratching his head in an exhausted manner. Ash felt that the forest has gotten much more irritable in the last week, so he needs to leave here before a real mess occurs.

But as of now, he can only be patient and wait for the sleeping Pokemon to wake up, moving his sight upwards, where all he could see was the vast amounts of greenery that dominated his surrounding. And even above them was the sky and the endlessly heavens, unchanging since the start of the green dragon's descend.

"I did it again." The young trainer said with a defeated tone. His perversion of the natural order caused him a great deal of stress like before, yet Ash revels at how everything turned out, as a tinge of happiness appeared on his face with an occasional chuckle here and there.

"Heh. You were right, Gary...I would have never experienced these things back in Pallet." Ash quietly voiced with his eyes lazily watching the lights penetrating through the gaps. Everything since the start of his journey has been a new experience that he would not have known if he stayed home. The different walks of life and innumerable Pokemon and their trainers took Ash beyond his comfort zone. He thought this was what it meant to be a Pokemon trainer, living vivaciously with the world and its wonders. But...the world is not as kind as it appears in the books and fairy tales.

Each generation that begins meant millions of new trainers readied to storm the world and climb to its summit. Yet, only a few out of them would be bestowed the honor of standing on such an altitude, while the rest withers away in lamentation. He was told time and again by many trainers that visited Pallet Town to not get his hopes up, which Ash can finally understand the meaning behind those words.

 _Only one can sit on the throne for a given generation, the rest are merely stepping stones to the seat._

Ash could imagine just how many piles of bodies have already accumulated since the start of his generation, a fact that dimmed his radiant personality.

His melancholic expression glowed in clarity. From time to time, the spiky-haired boy would remember the words that his rival would say in an attempt to recruit him as a sidekick on the road to the summit. Be it bribery with candy or a promise of being famous, the young Gary had always been adamant about getting Ash onboard with his plan of becoming the Pokemon Master for the generation.

Ash would occasionally cringe at how Gary sounded so confident in his statements, while his younger self would cheer him on for it. At the time, he had no idea what becoming the generation's ruler would entail, but he was familiar with the term from what his mom told him.

He always had the dream to explore the world, but never once did he thought about seeking the throne until his mom revealed everything to him - about him and the circumstances surrounding his birth. Myriad of thoughts and emotions poured into his younger self with barely any answers to them.

The extreme care and effort his parents must have expanded on that spring day to bring him into the ending of a chaotic generation. From what his mom had told him, Ash began to seek out the answers to the numerous questions that clouded his young mind and the history of the generation before his. Details slowly appeared about the world giving birth to strange phenomenons at the last stretch of the century. Rumors of the many legions that converged upon the landscapes during his birth.

Everything suddenly became clear to him, the mysteries that plagued his young mind willingly revealed themselves to the unsuspecting youth. Angered and frightened by the discoveries, Ash's tears would not stop even in his mom's comfort.

The more Ash delved into the past, the more Ash began to yearn for the world and its people. His future became defined in those moments. He can only remember that it was then that the idea of becoming a Pokemon Master slowly took form. The mere thought of his parents and Mew only strengthened his resolve.

"It was also around that time we started to slowly drift apart too." Ash said with a hint of regret, while his eyes continue to stare at the world above, where everything became insignificant as he peers deeper into the abyss.

All things eventually comes to an end, even the burning vitality of an Nine Heavens Phoenix. That generation ended and his parents faded into memories. After those days, the two young youths became more competitive against each other on every aspect of their daily lives. They were rivals in the final span of their childhood, playing on the sense of betrayal and duty.

Winning had meaning at that point, which Ash was still having a hard time grasping. He knew that he couldn't let Gary get ahead, but the young trainer didn't know the significance of his actions. He couldn't fathom why only one Pokemon Master could appear in a single generation nor why there was only a single will for the world to inherit. Professor Oak and his mom told Ash that the answers will appear later down the road. But Ash didn't want to wait, his patience was limited.

He wanted to grow up quicker.

He wanted to be his own person.

He wanted to grab onto that intangible object from his dreams.

Each of them had their own goals and purposes for seeking the World's Will; they will not stop until they get it.

They can only move forward now.

"The road of a Pokemon Master...I wonder how you're doing, Gary?" Ash curiously questions. It's been nearly two months or so since both of them left Pallet Town, so he was curious on what kinds of adventures Gary had been through.

Gentle lights descended upon all creation, fluttering to the young trainer without notice. Ash's eyes began to sparkle in enlightenment once again - orbits of immortal stars danced joyously within the iris. The world's laws and heavenly magic were unconsciously drawn to him - fairies from the boundless earths flocked silently to the young trainer's side. Otherworldly beings also arrived with hellish fiends already gathering before the young trainer in meditation. The spring nymphs would be the last to arrive, enveloping everything together within their arms.

If high ranked elites were to see all the phenomenons surrounding Ash, then they would be astounded.

There were images of gold dragons sleeping peacefully with fairy kings, fiends and celestials mediating together in a transcended state, serpents and goddesses singing hymns, even the elements joined together in an effort to harmonize the cosmos.

It was the depiction of a harmonious and peaceful scene that none would be able to believe.

Ancient enemies and conflicting ideals were not glaring at each other with murderous intents, but rather, sitting side-by-side?

And for one boy at that?

Unless it was a Pokemon Master, who would believe such nonsense?

It was absurd for a single human to be able to move the whims of the universe at such a low state. Everything moves to a cosmic beat and to defy that order, one must have the power to force the world into their own rhythmic patterns.

What was so special about a boy who hasn't even approached the first truth yet?

If the young Samurai sensed something abnormal about Ash when they first met, then what would be the opinions of those ranked fifth, fourth, or even second on the world ladder?

Millions of tiny sparkles soon converged upon the ancient earth, preparing to materialize in forms that even the clueless Ash could slowly perceive as weirdly glowing sunlight. His idle-eyes stared directly at the formation of three dazzling figures, knocking on the doors of absolute truth until the words -

 _Three Celestials and One Mor-_

"!"

The balance abruptly shatters, as Ash suddenly comes to a realization. He immediately got up and walked over to his backup to search his inventory. This action brought the world to turmoil, where the gods and demons returned to their old ways, igniting the kindle for battle before departing back to their abodes.

After experiencing a hint of being in a transcended state, the young trainer just remembered that he needed to change into a new shirt. The cut from Scyther left a gaping hole that exposed his chest. Had it not been for the encounter with Samurai, he would have forgotten about keeping up his appearance.

While Ash rummaged through his belongings to find a spare shirt, the glittering lights slowly faded behind him in a dejected manner. Their everlasting glory could reverse the memory of time, yet they couldn't get a simple human to glance towards them.

A few seconds later, Ash found one of his last remaining clean shirts and started to change in the open. As he was taking off his shirt, the young trainer thought he should start washing his used clothes here since there was water and a fire.

 _Oh right! Almost forgot to call Pikachu back._

Ash thought to himself when he got his new shirt on, turning around to fin- _What? Ho-_

"Ursaring!"

 _Slam!_

A body could be seen hurdled through the air by a bear-like Pokemon.

"Ack!" Ash cried out in pain, as his body collided with the nearby rocks.

Everything happened so suddenly...Ash didn't have time to think before he found himself lying on the ground.

He coughed out blood upon impact and coughed even more out after he landed. Ash felt immense pain from his abdomen, nearly enough to make him go unconscious if he didn't steeled himself for the hit at the moment's notice. The unexpected Pokemon's swing was filled with incredible force and power, which led Ash to believe it cracked some of his bones. His face contorted in agony, as he tries to suppress the surge of torment from reaching his brain.

"Arghh…" Ash clenched his teeth and lifted his head up to find an angered Ursaring with murderous eyes. Ash wasn't that surprised by his outcome; He could only give out a discomforting chuckle at his current situation.

A worried parent would naturally act out in distress and rage if their children were in danger, so Ash could not find fault in Ursaring's actions. He only had himself to blame for being too careless.

And yet, the young trainer was puzzled by one thing. He couldn't find out where he went wrong, as he laid out the same alert signs with the few bells leftover.

 _How did Ursaring appear behind me?_

Even if it was from the stream or along the stream banks, Ash should've heard something approaching. He might not have the most perfect hearing, but through the amount of times he spent exploring the woods in Pallet and his growing paranoia of the forest - the young trainer was intrigued.

Ash tries to rack up an answer amongst his suffering. He wanted to know the answer.

Though as the curiosity appeared in a flash, it disappeared even quicker. The young trainer, upon witnessing Ursaring preparing to fire some sort of beam attack, quickly tries to get up.

But every time he tries, his body ignites in such torture that he blanks out most of the times. Ash felt his strength leaving him at every attempt to the point of denial.

 _Bang!_

"Ursaring!" The strings of energy bursted out from Ursaring's mouth in tremendous amounts - it was Hyper Beam, the absolute strength of the Normal types.

The world flashed before Ash, like a child staring at a television screen, where everything else became irrelevant and silent to the young trainer.

"Pikachu!" Ash forcefully said through the blood and intense pain for a miracle that his partner was near.

"PIKA"

 _Bizz!_

 _Boom!_

After that shout, a lightning bolt struck down from the heavens, stopping the Hyper Beam a few meters short of its intended target.

The yellow mouse jumped in front of Ash, surging electricity across his body, as fury could be seen on his face. Maybe it was the connection between him and Ash or a miracle like the latter hoped for, but Pikachu felt something wrong during his watch and quickly headed back. When he arrived, the Pokemon didn't expect to see his partner suffering on the ground with a death sentence almost certain if not for his sudden attack.

"Righ-kh on ti-kh-me, Pikach-khkhkhkh." Before Ash could finish his sentence, he splattered out puddles of blood in agony, holding onto his abdomen for dear life. Still, he was happy that Pikachu was here.

Pikachu, seeing Ash's current conditions, felt great shame and ire at himself. He made a promise that he would watch over Ash for Mew...that he would not let him suffer like they did that day!

"PIKA!" The yellow Pokemon shouted angrily towards the Ursaring, exclaiming his unfiltered emotions in just two words.

 _DAMN YOU!_

 _Bizzz! Bizzzzz! BIZZZZZ!_

Pikachu's electricity ran wild without stop. Their limited life-spans made them even more prone to berserk actions; they move from one body to the next, splitting the ground in tiny lines along the way.

"Ursaring!" The bear Pokemon roared with even greater force against her enemies. Her will reached the heavens and its denizens, unleashing her monstrous blood energy across the lands. Everything becomes worthless within her eyes, seemingly capable of accepting a strand of universal law. The panic she felt when her child was lost blinded Ursaring's eyes with rage and delusions. For her son, Ursaring is willing to destroy the cycles of reincarnation if it meant seeing Teddiursa again.

If it meant seeing her son again, she will kill those in front of her!

Pikachu could feel his opponent's unstoppable potential - to the point of wanting to run, but he will not do such a disgraceful thing!

"Pikachu, wai-wait! KHHH!" Just as Pikachu was about to attack, his partner interrupted with a loud shout throbbed in pain and blood.

"Pika?" Ash's suffering snapped Pikachu out from his rage, as he turned his head to look at his partner with a worried look. He is more stressed than anything else. It was just that frustration clouded his mind.

"Don-n't attack, Pikac-hu." Ash forcefully suppressed the blood in his mouth, gathering what is left of his strength together. He didn't want Pikachu to get Ursaring anymore angry than it was, shaking his head towards Pikachu to convey his truest feelings. The young trainer attempts to lift himself up though his abdomen said otherwise.

"Arghhhhh!" Ash endlessly grunted. His body wasn't in tune with his thoughts.

"Pika!" The yellow Pokemon forsaked everything and ran to his partner's side, trying to aid him in his endeavor. Using his tiny body, Pikachu tries to hoist up his partner's shoulders. He may not know what Ash wants to do, but the Pokemon can guess his idea to an extent.

Ursaring, at any moment, could bring this show to an end, but she decided not to. Her mind was filled with grief and anger, however, a sliver of her conscious was against her actions. The sight of Ash's determination and Pikachu's support smothered a bit of her hatred.

The young man struggles with all his might to get up, bringing him from a lying position to a crawling position, then from a crawling position to an eternal torment of standing up. And his partner supported him all the way, holding onto his feet while Ash slouches a bit over to find balance.

"Thanks, budd-Khkhkhkhkh!" Ash blocked his cough with his left hand, spilling tiny streams of blood out from the gaps. His legs nearly gave up on him, but with Pikachu's help, Ash was able to stay standing with a hand on his leg.

"Pika…" The yellow Pokemon worries over Ash's health, seeing the rugged condition of Ash's shirt. There were blood-stains everywhere on the shirt and a large hole on the side that displays a large bruise - blood flowed out and purple in skin color. Ash painfully smiles at Pikachu in assurance, swiping off the blood from his lips.

 _It hurts. It hurts. It really hurts, mom...professor._

Ash mused in his head. He didn't know what will become of his body; he was just happy that it appears his bones weren't cracked like he original thought. Ash just felt pain beyond belief, even more so than their fight against the flock of Spearow. And yet, he had to do this.

It was the one thing he knew how to do the best.

"I'm sorry about earlier Pikachu, but a battle can't solve this." Ash caressed Pikachu's head in a gentle manner, explaining his entire thought process in one sentence. And that sentence alone made all the difference for Pikachu's own understanding.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded with a serious expression of acceptance. He knew what Ash wanted to do, even if it might kill him...he couldn't stop Ash...no one can.

"I'll be fine, buddy. Trust me." Ash promises, which led to a reluctant Pikachu to let go.

Ash nodded in confidence, ignoring the massive burden on his body, the young man turned his attention towards Ursaring. At first glance, anyone would be frightened by those murderous-eyes. But underneath it all...was a worried parent.

A mother that desires to protect her son against all odds.

 _Thump!_

Ash took a step towards Ursaring.

"Ursaring!" The brown Pokemon gave an intimidating shout, warning Ash to stay put.

 _Thump!_

The young trainer did not heed Ursaring's shout, taking another step forward in her direction.

"Ursaring!" Strings of energy converged upon Ursaring when she saw that Ash would not stop.

 _Bang!_

 _Boom!_

The attack missed, even though Ash didn't even budge.

It was another warning.

"Pika!" Although the Hyper Beam went straight pass Ash, Pikachu was concerned that Ursaring might not show mercy next time.

"It's alright, Pika-kh-chu." Ash swallowed the blood in his throat before he took another step. He was determined to move the will of the Pokemon in front of him. Though, Ursaring was not interested. She perceived the young trainer as an enemy that did not heed her warnings, as her patience was gone.

"Ursarin-"

"I won't deny your actions, Ursaring...you're angry, frustrated, and worried." Ash interrupted Ursaring's shout with his own. He suppressed his urge to curl up into a ball and slowly took a few more steps forward. The young trainer was so tired that he didn't even feel pain anymore.

"If you want, you could take out all of those emotions on me. You won't be able to take care of Teddiursa in that state." Ash extended out his arms, wanting to embrace all of creation - especially Ursaring. At the moment, he couldn't feel any pain. His mind was only filled with the wants of a mother to calm down. Something he would never be able to understand in its entirety, a yearning strong enough to grab hold of everything.

And in face of such a boy, Ursaring couldn't make a move, not anymore. She wanted to strike, but somehow...she couldn't. Ash's gesture signaled a change in the Pokemon's psyche, seeing the young trainer like a child longing for his mother.

Inside Ash's eyes, heaven and earth merged into one. Warmth and gentleness washed over everything that he saw. His will dominated above the nine heavens and myriad earths without end.

"Ursar...ing." Ursaring was uncertain of her actions now. That was just a child longing for his mother, nothing more and nothing less than a lost child.

Was she not here to find her child too? So why was she attacking another child?

 _Thump!_

"Urasring?!"

As the Pokemon was in doubt, Ash stepped in front of Ursaring with everything he got, shattering the Pokemon's thoughts into pieces. Blood wrapped around his pants and still dripping out from his bruise. Ash was not slouching, but standing straight up. He stared up towards the mother Pokemon without fear of his mortality.

 _I am me and you are you. We might be different, but this world is our home. I fear nothing in the nine heavens and countless earths, because I have nothing to fear from them...here goes nothing._

 _Bump!_

With the world ahead of him, Ash bumped his right fist onto Ursaring's chest, nearly scaring Pikachu to death of the most dangerous possibilities. Adrenaline filled him to the brim, fearing only not being able to convey his thoughts to a gentle world.

"A long time ago, someone told me that a mother's rage should not be taken lightly...I guess I learned that the hard way...didn't I?" Ash expressed in a sincere tone, smiling happily like an idiot. His journey will not end here, and this will definitely be one of the many stories that Ash will tell his mom when he gets back ho-

Ash lost consciousness, causing his body to fall.

"Pika!" Pikachu wanted to quickly run to Ash's side and catch him before he collapses, but something surprising stopped him.

Pikachu could not believe his eyes, the bear Pokemon held onto Ash's body, slowly setting him down without injuring him. The yellow mouse was shocked that Ursaring would do such a thing; he was already happy that Ursaring didn't throw Ash away like a doll.

"Ursaring." The mother Pokemon looked at the boy she had just laid on the ground. Many things suddenly became clear from her clouded mind. She looked to the presumed boy's partner, whose eyes were filled with shock and caution.

She thought for a bit, carefully looking at the predicament she got the boy in and sighed. Ursaring lifted up the unconscious boy along with her child in her embrace and signaled the yellow mouse to follow her.

"Ursaring."

"Pika..." The mouse Pokemon was still cautious of Ursaring and her actions, but Ursaring didn't care as she walked away with the two unconscious boys. Seeing Ash being taken away, Pikachu had two choices: fight it out or follow Ursaring.

The yellow Pokemon made the split-second decision and went to grab Ash's backpack. He quickly bit on the straps, pulling it with him.

Pikachu didn't know what to make of this, but Ash was in her hands now, so he can only trust his partner's character judgement skills.

Nonetheless, he might need to remember his way back in order to get the cap and anything else.

* * *

 _Location: Pokemon World - Grand Ancient Earthen, Monarch's Throne_

 _Nearly the same time as the current world_

 _Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump!_

A young man walked on a road, a heavenly path across the grand plane. He was dressed in a regal attire of gold and white, while his bloody cape painted the imaginary-like surface in red. His entire personage was covered with burn marks, sword stabs, and many other kinds of injuries. And still, the young man exerts a noble aura that would make anyone prostrate before him. He was akin to a godly emperor taking a stroll of his domain - unstoppable before all of creation. Even Immortal Sages and Titled Gods may not be enough to block his potential.

Despite that, on this road, he was but a stranger without a title, wandering endlessly across the vast expanse of the imperial path. Galaxies and brilliant nebulous of stars hanged above him in a towering manner. Fairies and golden dragons stretched their bodies to the swirling rhythms of the massive castles and islands floating within the star space.

On this road, there was but a stranger walking quietly across the vastness of the dark, universal plane. It was brilliant and outstanding from afar, but lonely for anyone. His abyssal eyes were devoid of any emotion. He must have weathered through many storms to deny the existence of human sentiment.

"You have finally arrived." Without the stranger knowing, he was before a throne on the highest platform of this plane. And there was a man sitting on that imperial throne. He was like any ruler...dreadful. Myriad of existences surrounded the regal man in reverence, shining down praises of miracles. He was the sovereign of everything between heaven and earth, lord of the infinite galaxies.

The man was the true monarch of Grand Earthen.

When confronted with the true monarch, the stranger displayed a seriousness that many had not seen from him, giving a bow before anything else.

"Forefather, I have indeed arrived." The stranger stared straight into the eyes of the true monarch. He was just as direct as his speech, wanting to succeed the man on the throne.

To become the next monarch of the land!

In face of that statement, the true monarch's awe-inspiring aura rose to the peak, as terrifying amounts of blood energy and heavenly magic were unleashed upon the world. The imperial throne was drenched in his presence, glowing in response to the true monarch's prestige. No matter the person, they can only prostrate in the distance, not worthy enough to stand beneath him. However, the stranger was different, he stood his ground against the all-encompassing might of the former.

The true monarch, seeing such a scene...felt something stir within him.

"Am-m I-I truly...d-done?" As if the true monarch could not control his emotions any longer, he asked the question that had always haunted his mind.

The stranger nodded.

"I see..." The true monarch closed his eyes, as his expression turned to one of relief...of liberation.

"A world without end...I felt it right, you know? To see this through to the very end...for everyone, be it enemies or friends, I am duty-bound as the true monarch of my generation." The true monarch merely spoke out his thoughts to someone he barely knew a few minutes ago. He didn't know how to response to such a situation.

His army had been routed by the newcomer's.

His domain was already suppressed by another's powers.

Even his most trusted generals were dead before the enemy's.

His reign was finally over, something he didn't know if he should be happy or sad about.

"Are you sure?", the true monarch inquires to the stranger, "Are you truly certain of walking down the imperial path? It doesn't have to be you, I can still hold out for another era or so."

The stranger displayed no change in his countenance at the question.

The true monarch got his answer and no longer questioned his resolve, only wanting to inquiry one last thing.

"So, tell me...what was your dream? H-how was it?"

The true monarch gave his successor a piercing gaze. He wished to see the depths of the man who shall take on his role like him and many others.

"...I dreamt of the azure skies, forefather. The entire world and everything in between...our world. " The young man answered earnestly after the two exchanged their innumerable experiences through simple eye contact. It was a kind of conversation that only they knew how to decipher.

"A nice dream...a nice dream indeed…" The true monarch repeated those words over and over again, seemingly not wanting to forget it, as his voice started to grow softer. His eyes slowly closed on the waking world with a sense of relief washing over him when he took his last breaths. The vast galaxy behind him receded into darkness, burning lights that were devoured by the golden dragons and immortals from on high. All celestial spirits and magnificent fairies departed, as the star space, surrounding the throne, begins to decay.

The exhausted, young stranger looked at the entire process without batting an eye, watching like a priest hearing the last confessions of a dying person. The true monarch's aura grew smaller and weaker by the moment until at long last...the light from providence, shining over the man on the throne, gradually faded away, along with everything else.

 **The true monarch is dead.**

The glory and splendor from a few moments ago were all but gone. Only the dead ruler remains behind.

The young man walked up to the dead monarch, paying his respects before receiving his imperial essence. The body slowly turned into lights that was absorbed into the young man, who reveled in the life of a supreme ruler.

He was finally alone before the imperial throne.

With one last look at his seat, the stranger took his place upon the few, exclaiming the voice of a generation, " **I am Vicktor la Revon, ruler of Grand Earthen and your next monarch.** " Vicktor's voice vibrated across the dark plane and outside its boundaries, reaching the ears of everyone in Grand Earthen.

The true monarch returns along with the burning radiance of the heavenly road. All was his to command.

He saw everything in Grand Earthen from his throne. The citizens accepting his reign and his army guarding the gate to Monarch's Throne like the previous.

His parents, siblings, friends, teachers and masters, lovers, wife, and son were gone for this single moment. Vicktor didn't know what to feel at this point in his life.

The true monarch only knew that he must move forward, for his people and the world they were meant to return to.

But they were still far off in the future, probably thousands of generations would pass before that time comes...yet he hopes for it now.

...the awakening of the **Pokemon Master**.

* * *

 **Until Next Time!**


	17. Update

**Update: Hello, it's been awhile, but it will be even longer. I am really pinned down by my school work for this semester, so I can't relax and write. It may take until summer for me to have any time to continue, however, you can read this for some fun. I've been adding to this piece for a long time whenever I thought of how to proceed step by step.**

* * *

 _Location: Northern Lands, Nether Star Region_

"You think that you all have won here... **WHO THE HELL DO YOU ALL THINK YOU ARE?!** ", a terrifying voice shook the entire continent beneath his feet. Ash, Gary, and Dawn felt the Wise Sage's aura beginning to soar into dangerous levels. Crazed mantras sprouted forth from his body, creating chaotic waves through heaven and earth.

After receiving a lethal Iron Tail from Pikachu that pierced through his limbs, Wise Sage Lian descended into madness.

"UNLESS YOU ARE A TITLED GOD OR AN IMMORTAL SAGE! ALL OF YOU ARE MERE INSECTS BEFORE ME!", the Wise Sage said with rage beyond human comprehension, while he struggles to get up from the pond of his own blood, his true fate ignited to the absolute extreme. A wisp of burning flame was extracted from his body with the power to burn the world in eternal damnation.

The three trainers, feeling that something was off, ordered their Pokemon to attack.

"Pikachu, stop him."

"Quick! Blastoise, use Hydro Pump!"

"Mamoswine, erase him for me!"

Informed of their commands, the three Pokemon attacked. A Thunderbolt, Hydro Pump, and Ice Shard were fired off by their respective owners with the intent of killing the sage.

As the moves were about to hit Lian, the sage uttered a single word, "Useless."

 _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

Gigantic bones came bursting out from the ground, forming a rib cage that shielded the Wise Sage from his end.

The trio of trainers, seeing that a sudden anomaly had appeared, wanted to command their Pokemon to attack again, however, was stopped by the sage's chuckling. It was an insane laugh from the depths of lunacy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA", the sage chuckled and said, "None of you will live."

The sage, with a wave of his hand, sent his true fate down to the ground and activated the Eighth True Mantra once more.

 _Universal Truth Deters Existence!_

The myriad heavens formed with the appearance of heavenly magic and universal laws, casting its light down towards where Lian's true fate was located.

 _Crack!_

The area surrounding the Wise Sage started to rupture, bringing out even more bones that connected together to form the skeleton of a Pokemon that resembles the shape of a Cradily. The aura of the dead creature slowly enveloped the world in its terror, as numerous powerful individuals felt a dangerous vibe being emitted.

The dead Pokemon moved its skeletal head to look at the back of the one who had summoned it...suddenly opened its rib cage and stabbed the back of the sage, as if wanting to merge his flesh with its "own".

What was even more strange and startling was that the corpses of humans and Pokemon also came out from the ground in the thousands. They were rotten but their flesh was still on them with the ones nearest to the Wise Sage being the freshest.

"Honorable ancestor Shin...now I see why the Ming Clan's master suddenly vanished into thin air a century ago...how dare you!", Dawn solemnly said when she saw the ruling symbol of the Ming Clan's on the corpse closest to the madman.

A hundred years ago, the Ming Clan brought a case to the World Protecting Palace about their missing ancestor, a Wise Sage at the cusps of immortal ascension. Yet, even with the efforts of the palace, the Ming Clan's master still could not be found...until now.

The heavenly maiden only grew more disgruntled after recognizing even more of the dead bodies around the crazed sage. Peerless generations, invincible characters, invincible generations, and even Wise Sages chosen to be the backbone of the world could be seen dead before her.

The maiden's eyes grew pale-white, as a surging rush of murderous intent raced to her mind.

She was not amused.

"Daring to act against the interests of the world! Mamoswine...sent that traitor to his grave.", Dawn said in a cold voice, deterring all of existence from coming to the Wise Sage's aid. And her words were not without strength. In her eyes, the Wise Sage was just a walking corpse and anyone deemed dead in the eyes of the Heavenly Enchantress meant just that - dead. Anyone that dares to come to assist the mad sage would be hunted by the world and executed above the world's stage along with their nine generations.

"Pikachu, assist Mamoswine."

"Blastoise, follow suit."

Ash and Gary asked of their Pokemon after hearing Dawn. Although they might not know the full story about those corpses, as aspiring Pokemon Masters, they could still sense the corpses giving off the prestige of existences walking the path towards the summit, displaying how mighty they were in life.

"Mamo!"

"Pika!"

"Blast!"

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The three Pokemon charged in the direction of the Wise Sage with endless vigor, while Mamoswine took the lead. The earth shook with the gigantic creature's every step, even the myriad deities must retreat at his coming.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA", the sage laughed uncontrollably at the incoming Pokemon, as his body began to mutate with his skin growing out of proportions in some places while other places were forming innumerable bumps on top of each other...he was no longer an honorable sage, but an abomination. Lian's skin began to climb onto the bones of the rib cage.

 _Squeak!_

The skeletal Pokemon moved its head to face Lian's enemies and the tentacle-like bones surrounding its head propelled at a rapid rate, aiming to kill upon contact.

"Stop it, Blastoise."

"Mamoswine, crush them."

"Pikachu, strike with Volt Tackle."

The three trainers said in a grave tone, as a cold light began to appear upon their eyes.

 _One Thought to Myriad Realms!_

Three heavenly auras erupted to the extreme, as the images of myriad islands fully materialized in an instance with it bestowing their blessings to Blastoise, Mamoswine, and Pikachu.

Blastoise moved the heavens with a supreme Mega Punch while Mamoswine plowed existence with Take Down.

 _Crush! Crush! Crush!_

Blastoise and Mamoswine fended off the tenacious attack, clearing a way for Pikachu. When the two took action, even invincible generations of previous ages would be grounded to dust let alone this.

The yellow mouse jumped and ran along the bone-like tentacles that came afterward, gaining speed and power until electricity coursed through his entire body.

 _Bizz!_

"PikapikapikapikapikaCHU!"

 _Crash! Boom!_

At the moment of impact, the mad sage drew on the essence of the dead bodies, as their flesh merged with him and expanded, absorbing Pikachu's move, which shocked the yellow mouse. In that moment of shock, the sage swung his arms horizontally with a materializing sword, eradicating the light from existence.

 _Slash!_

"Pika", the yellow mouse grunted, having his true mantra's blessing broken, before being sent flying into some distance boulders.

 _Splatter!_

Ash gushed out a mouthful of blood, as he was forced down upon his knee to keep consciousness.

"Ash!"

Gary and Dawn concernedly shouted out, knowing that any attack a Pokemon felt would have some effect on their trainer if a powerful bond was present under the extreme might of the true mantras greater than three.

 _Slash!_

The enemy sage took that opportunity of the two being distracted and slashed once more, splitting the infinite galaxy along the way as Gary and Dawn realized their mistake.

'Blastoise, block it!"

"Mamoswine, aid Blastoise!"

The two trainers commanded their Pokemon, but it was too late. The moment their voices left their mouth, Blastoise and Mamoswine were still fending off the previous attack while the brilliant horizontal light was only a breath away.

 _Ting!_

 _Splatter!_

The insane sage's slash chucked the two unprepared Pokemon to the ground, inflicting grave damage upon the body of both the trainer and Pokemon, as Gary and Dawn were forced into a similar state as their fellow friend.

"Now I hope all of you are comfortable. The rebirth of a remote legend is at hand.", Lian said with a barely human face, as his body was taking the bodies of all his victims and consolidating them into a large lump of flesh that had him at the center. The skeletal Pokemon behind the crazed sage had already begun to merge with the lump of flesh, emitting a sense of being alive and conscious. It was absorbing the blob of flesh, using the flesh to cover up its naked skeleton and forming new organs to use...it was not dead.

The three trainers had paled-expressions from seeing the desperateness of their situation. Their Pokemon could barely get up, whereas their opponent seems to be growing stronger with each passing second.

"Gahhhhhhhhh!", a horrifying scream terrorized existence, fully engulfing the world in its frightening aura.

Many powerful figures felt alarmed and unnerved at the increasing dreadful aura hovering above the sky. A grim existence had manifested itself on the world!

The skeletal Pokemon had obtained a fleshy body once more, looking similar to that of a Cradily, albeit much larger and having four yellow dots in its crescent opening instead of two. Its growths at the bottom of the body were also longer and sharper, being more like vines that could root themselves in the ground compared to the typical Cradilly. The creature gave off the feeling of an ancient divine beast that dominated above the nine heavens and countless worlds.

"It seems you did not fully exterminate that creature from our world, Little Yue.", in a faraway place that surpasses comprehension, the Benevolent Maiden of Heaven said after seeing the events unfold. It was the same with Rayquaza. They clearly remember the creature that was forgotten through the passage of time, however, during that ruthless era, it treads invincibly across the world until finally meeting its end under Emperor Yue. No one could've predicted that the beast would make such a comeback after being completely torn apart, limb by limb, in Emperor Yue's hands.

Seeing that the emperor had left the job undone, Mew and Rayquaza were personally thinking of paying a visit to the Nether Star Region, until they felt a familiar aura manifesting.

In a far-off dimension, a figure gradually opened its eyes, as a holy light be-felled existence.

"We will leave it to you, young child.", the two ancient Pokemon sighed, no longer paying any more attention to this conflict.

"HAHAHAHA!", the mad sage's sudden laughter, coming from the mysterious beast, could be heard clearly by the injured trio. And after that laugh, the Cradily-like Pokemon's forehead started to twist and turn, forming a human figure...it was the Wise Sage. It appears that only his top half came out, while the rest, including his hands, was still planted in the head of the ancient creature. The sage had a distorted face deep in the grasp of insanity with eyes fully consumed in the dreams of archaic desires.

"Be honored, to witness a deity beast from the Nine Worlds! Cradalis, the progenitor of the entire Cradily race upon this planet!", Lian said in an excited and deranged state.

"Now all of you...please **DIE!** "

An ancient and divine aura suppressed the surrounding area, as grand magic circles appeared from above the sage's enemies, clearing the heavens for bombardment.

The trio of trainers and Pokemon tried to move, but their wounds wanted them to accept their doomed fate.

"High Elder! Her Highness is going to die! Please give the order!", a fanatic voice resounded across the palace that sits above earth. At this time, many of the palace members, including its elders, wanted to go to the rescue of their Heavenly Enchantress. As a matter of fact, when they saw their maiden spew out blood, the entire palace went into a frenzied state. They were dying inside for only being able to watch from the palace. They were truly despairing, but their High Elder would not allow them to move.

It may seem as if the High Elder have an alternative motive for his unwillingness to move, however, the one who ordered the palace to not move was the Heavenly Enchantress herself. Her words are the will of the World Protecting Palace and the High Elder will comply with her commands.

 _Our graceful goddess is injured...our graceful goddess is injured...OUR GRACEFUL GODDESS IS INJURED!_

"Calm yourselves, Her Highness is not a fragile princess and besides...someone more qualified is coming.", the High Elder said without much consideration of their feelings since he had already known that someone more frightening than imagination was approaching the world. But he was not the only one that felt a majestic aura returning.

In the compounds of many great clans and families, powerful ancestors were about to resurface to aid Ash and company until they detected a sudden change and held off from emerging.

At the same time as Lian's attack, a godly aura swept across the world, overshadowing the progenitor's ancient prestige.

In a distant and hidden region of the Southern Lands, a godly figure stepped into society once more, causing the stars to dim under his radiance. The hidden temple in the south prostrated at his return when they learned of which supreme giant it was.

With a step, the deity treads the entire region, with another, he reached the edges of the continent. After taking the third step, the invincible figure surmounted time and space, arriving a split second before the activation of Lian's attack and erased the magic circles with a wave of his hands.

Before anyone could react, the godly being punched Lian's face.

 _BANG! BOOM! CRASH!_

The crazed sage was detached from the deity beast and his top half was sent flying into the mountain.

 _Bizz! Bizz! Bizz!_

If one would look closer then they would see that the divine being was an Electivire with weird markings on its back and electricity coursing through its vines.

"Titled God...", a Wise Sage murmurs, after catching a glimpse of a yellow body being painted in a godly aura.

Titled God, how grand of a character. In the Heavens Moving Era, there have only been six individuals bestowed upon godhood, while only four of the six were able to persist through the erosion of time to arrive at the current generation. Each and every one of them was a supreme existence that could directly battle against Immortal Sages and hold their ground before the might of an invincible Pokemon Master.

And the one facing the crazed Lian was God Emperor Lang, a god that dominated his generation!

The world's laws and principles gathered around the God Emperor, dancing in joy at his arrival and singing hymns at his resurgence. His every movement caused the air to vibrate as if the world could barely contain the power of a god.

"Descendants of the generation, all of you have done a splendid job, but let this old soul finish it...isn't that right, Lian!", the congregation of a generation gently speaks as he looked towards the deity beast. The three battered trainers and their Pokemon only nodded to his words and retreated to the sides.

"HahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahAHHAHAHAhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHa!", a violent laughter came from deep inside Cradalis, when its forehead started to twist and turn again.

And bursting out was the human form of Lian once again, seeing as how he was one with the deity beast, the top half that was deep within the heart of the mountain was merely a vessel that could be regenerated indefinitely.

"Old friend, it seems your greetings are still as heartfelt as ever. I trust that you have already formed your final fate palace, no?", Lian spoke in a moderate manner compared with his usual demeanor, seeing how not only a Titled God has come, but it is also someone from his generation.

God Emperor Lang solemnly looked at the current state of the mad sage before asking, "To go so far...are you really the Lian that I fought from that time?"

"What do you mean, Lang? Don't tell me thAT YOU ARE HERE TO STOP ME FROM FULFILLING MY DESTINY AS WELL?!", Lain's chaotic face returned, as his eyes were burning with an immense desire for destruction.

The God Emperor did not respond to his question, only glaring him down from the distance.

He could not see any semblance from the current Lian and the one from his memory. Long ago, as far as he could remember, Lang saw a man burning with determination to reach the peak. An adolescence that could go toe-to-toe with him at every turn, clashing with great intensity and turning it into a lifetime of camaraderie. He was an individual with a great sense of duty, where even Lord Rayquaza once spoke in great volumes...however, the current form was just a desperate idiot that could not let go of his aspirations.

 _Bizz! Bizz! Bizz!_

Lightning coursed through the arms of the Titled God, as he readies to take action once more, seeing that there wasn't any more point in conversing with an idiot.

"With the help of Cradalis, I will ascend up to the peak. Immortal ascension is MINE!", the eyes of Lian ignited at those words, converging the entire universe towards him.

 _Eternity Returns to Zero!_

Heavenly magic evolved, as universal laws collapsed under the might of the Ninth True Mantra. The myriad heavens erupted in radiance with the coming of the gods and immortals. The demon kings and godfiends came up from hell, drenching the world in their chaotic principles. All of them waited behind the mad sage, while the man in question laughed maniacally.

"Can this mantra even exist in this world?", a peerless generation questioned in shock, as even he, an individual said to be at the height of human attainment, could not discern the nature of this eternal mantra.

It was not just him, but the entire world was shaken by this reveal. Ancient Pokemon deities and legends were awoken from their long slumber by this sudden madness, while heavens-suppressing generations locked onto the Nether Star Region after seeing an unbelievable scene.

"Big Sis, should you not take a look at this? I believe that even Lang would find it difficult to face off against two great forces alone." In the dark shadow of the Halls of Origins, a supreme flood dragon said while gazing in the direction of the Northern Lands. The shadowy figure of a dragon emitted an indomitable feeling as if he alone was invincible atop myriad existences.

After hearing the flood dragon speak, a woman of perfect stature opened her eyes from meditation, scattering a heavenly aura in numerous directions.

She took a few glances in the direction of the Northern Lands before saying in an arrogant tone, "Two great forces? Where are you seeing this from? That pathetic creature could barely think straight let alone have the ability to reach the ninth mantra."

Even though the world was trembling in the wake of the Ninth True Mantra, she did not give it any significance.

"A mantra without substance is worse than trash...Little Lang would do just fine. Rather, why are you not training with the others?", the woman, who appears to be the older one, said to the dragon.

The flood dragon felt a chill going down his spine when he saw his sister's dubious look.

"I'll go to them, Lord Sister.", the frightened dragon hid his tail, mentally understanding the command of this peerless woman.

In the hall where the blood immortal forged creation and gave birth to the ten thousand streams of life. A very ancient being resided in the center, watching the world with her starry, yellow eyes. Her yellow-hair was tied up in a ponytail, as she was dressed in golden robes from the times of Pokemon Master Red. She had an adorable face that seemed to have not aged with time, forever young.

"Although he has reached the ninth mantra, it has no substance...substance but no form. One could say that he had only superficially reached the ninth mantra with incompatible help."

A tiny voice came out from the young child besides the ancient being, holding onto her sleeves, the young child's eyes extended towards infinity.

The golden robed woman smiles and gently rubbed the young child's hair, whispering some inaudible words.

"Come, Lang! And show me the might of a go-"

 _Bam! Boom!_

Before the made sage was able to finish talking, Lang took action with a Thunder Punch. The force of impact crushed the interiors of the deity beast, as the entire body was sent crashing into the mountains. What was left in front of Lang was a clear path void of any obstacles, only the soft ground remained.

"DIE!"

Without any warning, a monstrosity appeared behind the back of the god, casting a shadow under the god's radiance. The being looked like the crazed sage, however, it was much larger and more muscular than an average Lian. It was simply a beast in human skin. Lian had completely assimilated with Cradalis, allowing him to revert his entire body back to normal with some deformities, of course.

Lian sought to bring his two fists together, wanting to crush the Titled God between them.

 _Boom! Rumble!_

In the instance the two fists were about to collide with Lang, the God Emperor repelled it with his own hands, causing everything around him to break, as the air exploded inwards.

Lian lost his monumental for a second, which Lang took advantage of by lowering his stance for a jab, turning around, delivered a devastating blow to Lian's monstrous chest.

"UGhhhhhAAAAAAA-"

 _Crush!_

The God Emperor, in the blink of an eye, effortlessly shut the mouth of Lian with a kick when he wanted to use a Hyper Beam. And before the mad sage has even a moment to think after the kick, Lang strikes diagonally with another Thunder Punch, sending lightning in whichever way, while the crazed beast was struck to the ground with enormous force. The ground shook to the extreme, causing everything to collapse inwards around the two.

"You have already lost your chance during our generation...you have no right to ascend.", God Emperor Lang declared without any hesitation, since it was the truth, striking again with Focus Blast.

Streams of yellow lights gathered around the stretched palm of the Titled God, as a blue orb of supreme energy, several times larger than the God Emperor manifested above the sky, descended upon the battlefield.

 _BOOOOMMMMM!_

A blue explosion enveloped the area, along with Lian and Lang, creating violent winds, as debrises were sent flying everywhere. The three trainers near the explosion were shielded by Mamoswine's Protect.

After the dust cleared, a massive crater could be seen from kilometers away of the poisonous domain. Inside the crater, the God Emperor towers over the unmoving deity beast, causing electric spikes to course through the air as he begins to unshackle himself. His unstable strength was finally stable enough to maintain his current form on the planet.

 _Twitch!_

Lian's body abruptly twitched.

 _Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack!_

His body emits a cracking noise, while his head slowly twists to face his enemy.

"EXCELLENT! EXCELLENT INDEED!" After those words, the mad sage suddenly pushed his body up from the ground, twisting his head back to face the Titled God. His enormous body overshadows Lang, as the god's eyes were forced to look up at Lian's face while the former attempts to do the same, but his pupils were constantly twitching all over the place.

"Mad. Lian, you should have given up on that dream of yours when our generation ended... **You cannot ascend**.", the God Emperor said in a stern tone. He knows, everyone in the latter generations knows, that the Wise Sage Lian can never ascend in this life. The sage is destined to forever remain on the third rank with little to zero of a chance to ascend the world ladder again. This was the truth.

But Lian, could not accept the reality pushed upon him. He was one of the greatest talents to ever walk the earth after the invincible Pokemon Master Red. He reached the fabled realm of eternity that was considered to be a myth in the current era. While the other sages and gods were only able to receive a single drop of divine blood, he was able to obtain an entire body. And as long as that goddess does not leave the Halls of Origins, Lian believes that there was no one else he dares not to fight.

 _So, why can't I ASCEND?!_

In that distant generation, the young Lian was thought to be unbeatable beneath the second rank. His comprehension of the mantras was sky-high, while his partner was able to discover the next stage in his evolution, uplifting him to the ranks of the few. And yet, the sage failed to be declared invincible and made peerless before the age of 20.

Because of that fact alone, the rest of his achievements in his older years couldn't be attributed to his dream - no matter how hard he tries.

"Why can't I, Lang?" Lain asked the same question as he did many moons ago. The worries of the people, the pains of the planet, the sacrifices of their forefathers, Lian's wish was very simple - it has always been simple.

"I toiled away under the harshest climates, crossed the numerous Fate Calamities, and debated the world's truth with the highest beings on this planet. My achievements are not lesser to any - not Annihilation Day, not Brilliant Day, and not even to the master of the red hall." The sage's face contorted in agony the longer he speaks. He wore his desires with a sense of deep admiration and pride. This was something the world could not take away from him and his old rival knew that very well.

"So...Lang, tell me...why? WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT I CANNOT ASCEND?!" Lian's simple question echoed throughout the entire region and into the ears of the four lands.

 _ **BIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**_

" **I will not be denied my DESTINY!"**

The sage reached towards the heavens with his hands, bringing the entire expanse of the sky to a collapsing halt. A radiant sword materialized in the sage's palms, as his eyes focused in on the God Emperor with a murderous glint.

And the God Emperor returns his stare with a godly aura suppressing the entire domain, forcing all of its inhabitants to kneel in submission.

 _BIZ!_

 _BIZ!_

 _CRASH!_

The sage and god delivered a shocking attack towards one another with astonishing power. The God Emperor's Thunder Punch met Lian's sword to a screeching draw. Their attacks vibrated the earth beneath them with the crackling air busting around the duo.

"Argghhh!"

The God Emperor pushed with unstoppable momentum. In just a fraction of a second, behind Lang, four grand palaces flashed into existence, colliding with the godfiends and immortals of eternity.

 _Crush!_


End file.
